Zach in Equestria
by zach the lone alchemist
Summary: This is my story. I somehow arrived in a land inhabited by sentient ponies with magical powers. Join me on my journey to cope with my past and prepare myself for the strange and unpredictable future waiting for me. Contains clop, swearing, use of alcohol, drugs, and violence. Will be a harem fic. rated M for safety. Hasbro owns MLP not me. Not all characters are in description.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to my first chapter, and I would like to say, first of all. Yes this is a human in equestria fic and yes he will stay that way. (Main character is based on me btw.)**

**I know a lot of stories have them transform once they arrive, but I don't plan on it. (Author edit) 5/6/14 – Hello everyone, I had mentioned that I planned to edit all my early chapters so I could improve their quality, so why not start with chapter 1? **

**Second of all, this will be a harem fic, but I will try not to be obvious about who will be involved. I am only telling you all this now so you may leave If this is "Not your bag, baby."**

**Also wanted to warn, will contain alcohol, language, violence, and clop, which is why it is M rating. **

**If you have any questions you can look at my profile or PM me. I am always looking for reader submitted content!**

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

**_Chapter 1_**

Pain…..that is all I can think of is the horrible pain going up my arm and into my head. "What did I tell that….the hell?!"

I glanced up and saw an open sky filled with stars and a full moon. "Why am I outside?!" my head swivels left and right taking in my surroundings.

I must have fell asleep dressed again, and that's good because it's cold out here. "Ok….let's try and figure this out. I was walking home…and now I wake up in some forest. This isn't NORMAL...crap!"

I kick out at a tree and boy does it hurt, so that means I'm not dreaming at least. I sit down to pull off my boots. "Wow… bad idea, ok now I know I'm awake, but where am I?

The trees here look way too vivid. Like the leaves and bark have been splattered with dye, but my clothes seem dull in comparison.

I put my boots back on and search for water. I manage to find a small pond, and It's crystal clear! I lean down and look at my reflection in the still water.

I don't look that bad, considering I apparently slept in the woods for several hours. My hair's in a curly mess…as it always is. I don't have any cuts on my face, though anything may be hiding under my thick facial hair….

My eyes are a little red and puffy, but they haven't been watering as bad as they usually are when I'm near a large amount of plants. My glasses are undamaged as well! I guess I'm in pretty good shape, all things considered.

Anyways, I get up and begin walking. I swear I see eyes in the darkness…. It must be my mind playing tricks on me. I always have had an overactive imagination.

I couldn't tell what time it was, my internal clock has always been very basic. I know when I need to wake up and sleep, but that's about it. I had a friend who could tell the time down to the minute by the position of the moon or sun.

He was always crazy about survival too, he once told me about a time when he was camping and was attacked by a wolf. Of course I don't believe him because there are no Wolves in our state.\

All this talking about survival has made me realize….It's gotten really quiet. I've heard some owls, the crickets chirping; even the occasional screech of a bat, but now it was dead quiet.

I was getting nervous….I was never a fan of the dark, especially when I was alone. I could hear the wind going through the branches of the trees, It sounded like the howl of a dog.

Then it came again, but this time I knew It wasn't the wind, the wind doesn't sound that guttural. I spun to face the sound, I wasn't about to have something creep up from behind me.

I saw a pair of dark green eyes; they were glowing menacingly in the bushes. "Who's out there?" I wait but I don't get any response besides the echo of my voice off the trees.

"What do you need little guy?" I slide my hand across the knife I keep with me, I sleep with it because It makes me feel safe.

It was a rather small switch blade; around four inches long, the blade was straight, black and double-sided with a red dragon on the handle. It was a gift from my father.

Then I hear a growl from the general direction of those glowing eyes. I don't think this thing is going to be friendly. I square my shoulders and put the knife in my dominant hand.

"Well…what are you waiting for?" as if on cue a…. Is that a dog made of wood? It creeps out from inside the bushes. The glow was definitely coming from this thing's eyes.

"Well that was unexpected." I imagine a knife won't do much against this wooden creature, so I look around for a blunt object.

I see a fallen tree branch lying some ten feet away from me. The dog creature notices my attention has left him and he takes his opportunity to attack!

I see it tense as it prepares to lunge out of the corner of my eye. I kneel to make myself shorter than its original target.

As it jumps I swing up both arms, using one to bring the knife into its stomach. As I had thought it does little, but provides the leverage I need to throw it.

Now that I've given myself some space, I sprint for the branch. It returns to its feet and begins pursuing me just as I reach it.

Hastily, I pick up the broken limb. It's heavy, but not so much so that I won't be able to swing it. I get a firm grip on the thin end and prepare for the dog to advance.

It begins circling me, hoping to fake me out with my oversized weapon. I should be fine as long as I don't swing too soon.

I feint a swing at its shoulder, and as it ducked under my stick to retaliate I struck it hard in the head. I had knocked it flat to the ground.

It wasn't dead yet, I could tell by its yipping and the faint kicking of its legs. I didn't like what I was about to do, but I couldn't risk it attacking again.

"I'm sorry, I hope this is quick." I brought the stick behind my back; I needed to do this right so It would be over quickly. I swung the stick in a long arc, and crushed the dog's head. I saw the light in its eyes fade after It gave its last cry.

I felt bad about taking its life but it was prepared to do the same to me. *sigh* "I need to find a way out of here." After some searching I find a rather large stream and follow it, hoping to find a nearby town.

I see several fish swimming by in the shallow waters. Their scales glint like pieces of glass in the moonlight. "Hope you guys are having a better day than me right now."

My boots were not meant for this much walking, especially on such uneven ground. These were work boots meant for city streets, not some random forest in the middle of who knows where.

I could feel my feet begin to blister from the sweat, and the awkward way they sat in my boots. I don't know why I was here, but I wish I could have brought my sneakers instead.

I pass by bird nest, with a family of wood peckers sleeping just inside the tree. I feel envious of the small birds, I haven't felt this exhausted in a while

I wouldn't even need a bed, I'm that tired. My legs feel like lead and I have begun to use the branch as a walking stick. I saw the stream take multiple twists and turns, and I wasn't sure which way to follow.

I picked the biggest looking split and staggered on. I decided a song might help me pass the time. I searched my weary mind for a good traveling song, when suddenly one sprung to mind.

"I walk a lonely road."

"The only one that I have ever known."

"Don't know where it goes.."

"But it's home to me and I walk alone."

I throw the stick to the side, feeling the loss of it's weight make my stride easier.

"I walk this empty street."

"On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams."

"Where the city sleeps..."

"And I'm the only one and I walk alone."

"I walk alone."

"I walk alone."

"I walk alone."

"I walk a..."

"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me."

"My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating."

"Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me..."

"'Til then I walk alone."

"Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,"

"Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah"

"I'm walking down the line."

"That divides me somewhere in my mind."

"On the border line..."

"Of the edge and where I walk alone."

"Read between the lines."

"What's fucked up and everything's alright."

"Check my vital signs..."

"To know I'm still alive, and I walk alone."

"I walk alone."

"I walk alone."

"I walk alone."

"I walk a..."

"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me."

"My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating."

"Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me..."

"'Til then I walk alone."

"Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,"

"Ah-ah, ah-ah"

"I walk alone."

"I walk a..."

"I walk this empty street..."

"On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams."

"Where the city sleeps."

"And I'm the only one and I walk a..."

"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me."

"My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating."

"Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me..."

'"Til then I walk alone..."

As my voice faded off into the trees I felt refreshed. I was still tired and dehydrated, but I felt like I could go on for a while longer.

I had apparently been out all night as the sun had now begun to come out. I see it begin to crest over the mountains in the distance, it truly is the most beautiful I have ever seen it.

I know I should rest but I can see an exit. I feel close to the point of passing out from exhaustion…but, I see a cottage through the trees.

"If I can just...*thud*...dammit!" at the edge of the forest my legs give out. I fall, pretty much flat on my face. I begin to hear voices nearby, and before sleep takes me I manage to make one final cry. "Help…."

**Well that is the first of hopefully many chapters of my first story, Zach in Equestria.**

**The song I used was boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day, they own all aspects of the song as they are the original and only creators.**

**The first few chapters will be shorter than th rest of the series simply because I wasn't working with much at the time.**

**At this time I have my second story up, If you're interested in Pokemon, I suggest checking out Walking the Path.**

**Have a nice day everyone and try to keep a bit of the harmony with you.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everybody and welcome to ZiE chap 2 {edited 6/15/14)**_

_**Now I left the appearance of the MC a bit simple until I uploaded my avatar image.**_

_**That pretty much this is how the main character will look in all of my stories, just with different clothing and hair.**_

_**This character is the same except for one thing, his hair is cut to just below ear length and is very curly.**_

_**Oh and the ponies sizes may be slightly altered but not by too much.**_

_**Foals will be about a house cat size. full grown will reach my pants line on all fours. Big mac and celestia are eye to eye with me, luna is a few inches smaller.**_

_**Any text shown in italics is the MC's internal monologue, or any thing he may be hearing in his head...**_

_**And if something doesn't make sense at first during these next few chapters it may be resolved or better explained later on. If you find you're still confused by something, PM me so I can address it.**_

_**That is about it, now onto the show.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

I open my eyes and I first notice I am on my back; I am now looking up at what appears to be the wooden roof of a small cabin. _Is this the cottage I saw last night?_

I don't have long to ponder this as a small knocking at the door draws my attention." M-may I come in?" Well, this was their house so I didn't see how I could say no.

The voice is small and timid, it sounds scared of me. I notice my feet are bandaged up._ They must have helped me inside and treated me. It sounds feminine..._

I try to make my voice as gentle as I can "Can you please come in? I would like to thank you properly." I don't want this girl to think I'd try to hurt her, especially after she helped me.

The door slowly creeks open and I notice a small …. Pony with a yellow coat and pink mane walks in. _must be the owner's pet, strange choice for hair dye. Rather big eyes as well..._

"Umm hello, are you there? I would like to thank you face to face."_ Where is she? I know she was just talking to me. _

"I'm right here." In a voice barely above a whisper the pony spoke._ No, that did not just happen, wait you know what? I killed a living hunk of wood last night so let's put our sense off "normal" on hold for a second._

"Umm...hi. What's your name miss...?" I see her flinch at my voice, which, to be honest, is a little upsetting. I mean, I know I'm imposing and all, but I'm not that scary.

Fluttershy...m-my name's Fluttershy." _I don't know what this says about me but...she is just so cute. She's like a shy little girl._

"Oh well that's a unique name, mine is just boring compared to that." _I did like my name, but her name was something special... maybe it was normal here but it sounded...right for her._

"What is your name?" Well, I had to think about that one a bit. lie and make up a cool name, or tell her mine?

"Zachary, but you can call me Zach if you want. " I didn't want to lie to Fluttershy. I have no idea where I am, so I need her to trust me so she'll help me.

"Fluttershy...how normal am I here? I'm taking a wild guess this isn't earth." Her ears twitched for a moment, then I could see the realisation on her face.

"If by normal you mean if I've seen more of you, then no. You're the first...you, that I've ever met, and what's earth?" I could see that this may take some explaining.

"To keep it short...i'm what someone may call a human. We are generally highly intelligent beings. The only ones capable of speech where I come from."

"Now sadly, earth's population of humans are not all intelligent. Many are ignorant or abuse our advances in technology to do bad things. I'd rather not get into detail about them as I see little connection between them and myself."

"Lastly, earth is a large ball of rock and metal covered with a thin crust of plant life, assorted mineral deposits, and about seventy percent water. Everything lives on that thin crust."

"Oh...and we have...umm...what you are too. It's just they can't talk, and I don't believe anything from earth is as bright and colorful as it is here."

"So...you're the only ones who can talk? That must be sad. Aren't you all upset that there's nothing else to talk to?"

"Well...the majority of humans think animals are stupid, and that's why they can't talk. While a small part believe it's not that animals are stupid, it's just that we are unable to understand them."

"O..oh...well, what do you think?" I should have expected that, but I can't blame her for being curious.

"I think all animals are smarter than we give them credit for, otherwise they wouldn't have survived so long without our interference. So...Where am I?"

"Well, you're on Equestria, the main species here are earth ponies, who are known for their physical strength. The pegasi, who can control the weather, and the Unicorns, who can use magic with their horns. There are more though."

"Wow, those types of things would be in a kid's story book where I'm from, and they're a regular thing here. As much as I'd like to lay here all day and chat, I have the urge to get up and do something. "

I clamber out of bed and look for my boots, but I can't find them anywhere. "Hey Flutter, can you tell me where my boots are?"

She begins to lead me downstairs which gives me time to notice something I can't believe I didn't see before. A small pair of pink, feathery wings on Fluttershy's back.

"Fluttershy, You have wings!" I realize I was saying something obvious, and sounded stupid by doing so, but I was having a case of childish bewilderment.

"Yeah...all pegasi have wings." I shouldn't have been as surprised by this event considering she just finished explaining the fact of flying, talking, magic using ponies to me just a minute ago.

Can you fly? I knew that a pegasus should be able to fly, but considering how small her wings were in comparison to her body, I didn't expect her to leave the ground.

Sure I c-can." She flapped a few times allowing her to begin hovering at my eye level. She is close enough that our noses almost touch.

"Wow, you're amazing." her face turned a light shade of red as she let her mane fall in front of her face.

"N-no I'm not, if you want to see amazing you should watch my friend Rainbow Dash." As we reach the bottom of the steps I find myself in a cozy little living room with the kitchen just tucked away.

Well, I feel I should do something In order to make up for having her take me in and fix me up. I can see birds in every window, with small mammals and rodents scattered among her furniture. "I see you like animals, huh?"

She looks around at the assortment of small and large mammals, birds, reptiles and who knows what . "Yes, I love animals, I spend my free time taking care of them."

Then an idea struck me "Hey Flutter do you have any spare wood and nails lying around?" she escorts me outside where I see an absolutely crazy number of pets that apparently live with Fluttershy.

"Wow...you could open up a zoo or something. Though, I doubt that ponies care much about seeing other animals."

She brings me into a shed with some tools and a large pile of cut wood. "Thank you Flutter that should do." She starts to look confused "What are you planning Zach?"

"Well I wanted to pay you back for helping me. so I figured while you go about your daily schedule I could build something to help you."

"You don't need – I may not need to but I want to ok? I'm sorry but you can't argue this with me. When I feel like I owe someone I can't just leave it. "

She walked away, saying she needed to get started. I could hear some animals making noises which must have meant they wanted her attention.

I started by taking the hand saw, which had a very awkward grip, and cutting the wood to size. I needed about thirty planks, with ten of them at five feet in length, and the other twenty at three feet.

After I finished that I took some sand paper and four good blocks of wood, and I started on the wheels. The hardest part was the brake. I needed some way for flutter to make it stop easily, so it wouldn't go rolling out of controll.

I worked for the better part of the day, maybe six hours? All I know is when I was done I was covered in sweat and ready to eat. "Haven't worked that hard for a good while."

I placed my large contraption outside, only a few feet away from fluttershy's home. Basically what I had built was a makeshift feeding trough with wheels. (what they use to feed pigs and horses with, but easier to move)

I had made it with shorter legs so fluttershy should not have a problem pushing it. And she could flick the brake down with one hoof and push with the other, that way she wouldn't have it go rolling away. I mainly made it so she would have an easier time of feeding all of her friends.

I walked inside, reeking of sweat. I see fluttershy approach and her face begins to scrunch, before she recovers . _She must have tried to stop herself, she didn't want to hurt my feelings._

"Hey listen flutter, my present is outside,but do you know anywhere I can take a bath? I must smell pretty bad right now."

She replied with a barely noticeable blush "umm...you can use my bathroom. It's upstairs on the left." I quickly ran up the stairs, removing my soaked shirt and yelling thanks as I ascended.

She has a neat little bathroom with a tub and shower. _Good, I hate those stand up showers, they always get the floor wet._

I close and lock the door(to avoid anything awkward), then strip down and step in, closing the curtain behind me. I turn on the water, jumping at the coldness before it slowly begins to heat up.

After a few minutes I grab what I assume is shampoo and begin to lather my head. It smells like wild flowers and fruit, but I can't say I don't like it.

I finish my shower after another ten minutes and dry off with a spare towel I find on the rack. I put my underwear and pants back on but forgo the shirt due to the smell.

I walk out and back down to the living room where I find Fluttershy and dinner waiting for me. "Thank you flutter, but you didn't have to make me anything"

She disregards my comment, asks me to sit down and I start eating. It appears to be salad with fresh fruits and nuts. No problems here.

After dinner I tell Fluttershy that I'll sleep on the couch and she will keep her bed to herself, she argues with me but I am firm with her and she finally gives in.

"Good night Flutter and sweet dreams. Thanks again for everything you're doing for me, I mean I am a complete stranger."

She gives a light giggle before replying "No you're not Zach, you're just a new friend. You can head into town to meet my friends tomorrow, if you'd like."

I can see the sun begin to set as the strain of the yesterday catches up with me. I can feel aches in every joint of my body. "I'm going to go to sleep early Flutter, and thanks again."

She walks up the stairs to her room saying a soft goodnight as she leaves. _You know what, I think I'll like it here._ I go to sleep almost the minute my head hits the pillow.

_**Ok so that was the second chapter, only a little longer but I tried.**_

_**If anybody has any suggestions or (my god if only) OCs they may want me to put in later just message me.**_

_**And if you want an OC then you must include a description, any special qualities or abilities, their race, name, gender, job/hobby and their relation to Zach.**_

_**No human OCs (sorry)**_

_**May the harmony be with you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everypony, I'm sorry for my lack of updating these past few weeks. I've had some things delaying me, the major one was trying to get a proper writing program for my tablet. Besides that I also had to deal with midterms. (Passed them…. Barely)**

**Now enough about the setbacks, I wanted to get onto something important before we begin. I, over the next several chapters, will be introducing some oc's. Now two belong to other people, while the third belongs to me. I would also ask, if anyone is interested, if you guys would make fanart of zach and the other oc's.**

**When they are introduced I will give them a full description but, for now I will give you a better visual for Zach.**

**Height-5'10**

**Size-large**

**Hair-short, very curly, brown and red**

**Eyes- dark brown**

**Details- has glasses, likes to cook and grow plants, knows how to use a blacksmith forge (from books), spends free time in strange locations reading alone, loves animals, has a scar on his back from being burned by others as a child.**

**Sorry for the long note but wanted to get everything out of the way, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 **

I wake up to the sunlight streaming through the window. I can smell fluttershy making breakfast.

_Mmmm, I do believe I smell pancakes. _"Fluttershy, you know you don't have to make breakfast for us, I can do that."

She just looks over to me with her little smile "No, I'm used to being up early to feed the animals, so it's no trouble to make something for us."

I just can't argue with that face, so I decide if she is going to be making breakfast then I may as well take a shower in the meantime.

I head upstairs to the bathroom, I've grown used to the smell of fluttershy's cottage, like fresh fruit and budding flowers.

I disrobe and stretch, listening to the crack of my joints. I do appreciate fluttershy's hospitality but, I wish she had a bed my size.

I step in and turn on the hot water, letting my body relax under its steaming flow. I feel I could fall asleep if I let myself relax too much.

As I step out I realize that I don't have any clean clothes to wear. "I guess this will have to do for now." I shrug on my old clothes noticing the slight must clinging to them.

I hear fluttershy setting the table as I head downstairs. "Hey Flutter, what did you make? "

"Pancakes with strawberries, I didn't want to make us the same thing as me because you said flowers can make you sick."

"Thank you Flutter, trust me this will be just fine. Now when I go out today who should I go to see about picking up food I need?"

"Well you can ask Applejack about that. She knows her way around the market and can probably show you where to look."

"Ok I'll make sure to go see her, but I need to find your friend Rarity first so I can get new clothes."

_At least flutter told me what her friends look like so I know who I'm looking for_.

"See you later Flutter, I have ponies to see." I walked out the front door and went up the road towards Ponyville.

After about forty five minutes I could see buildings just ahead. I saw what I believe were small fillies playing near a hill.

I was taking in my surroundings, everything seemed just as vivid as the forest I arrived in. I began to hear frantic screaming, I believe it's coming from those fillies.

I can now see one of them is missing, I run over to the two others, who look at me questioningly as I approach. "What's wrong?"

"Sweetiebell is stuck under that wagon." They say together. I look to the wagon and see that the front two wheels have broken, pinning the filly underneath.

"I'll get you out of there in no time. Now when I lift I need you both to pull her out ok?" they both nod as I lay down on my back bracing my arms against the wood.

"On three, one…two…three!" I push up as hard as I can, giving the two girls enough room to pull out their friend.

This isn't good, she's unconscious. "Can you two bring me to her home?" The two fillies begin running off as I try my best to follow.

"So who are you two, if you don't mind me asking." The yellow one with the bow and red hair responds " I'm Applebloom and this is Scootaloo." She points to the small orange-brown Pegasus.

"Well I'm Zachary, and you said this little one is called Sweetiebell right?" _she looks rather similar to how Flutter described Rarity, her sister maybe?_

We made it to what looks like a large clothing store, with horse shaped mannequins displaying expensive looking clothing in the windows.

_Then this must be the carousel boutique Flutter told me about._

I enter rather hastily, making a bit of a racket with the doors. "Hold on please, no need to be rude." I hear a sophisticated woman's voice from the other room.

"Hello and welcome to…" Rarity looks around the room, taking in the situation. She notices Sweetiebell in my hands "What happened?"

The two fillies start rambling off the story faster than I can understand; apparently Rarity is used to this because she turns to me when they are finished.

"Well I don't know who you are but you saved my sister and I am truly grateful you were there. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well as it just so happens Miss. Rarity I am in need of new clothing. Fluttershy told me you were the one to see when I had clothing trouble."

"Well if you would please come back tomorrow I can take your measurements and begin my work, I must now attend to Sweetiebell."

"Ok, that is perfectly understandable; I will see you tomorrow then." I headed out the door after saying goodbye to the two fillies, knowing that my clothing problem would be solved.

(Skip ahead about six hours- current time 8 pm)

Well today was hectic, after I left Rarity's place I went to see applejack, she helped me grasp the concept of bits and showed me the stalls I would need to visit once I had a job.

I got bum rushed (not like that) by a small rainbow and cyan Pegasus called Rainbowdash, who then began to yell at me for getting in the way. I was able to have a pleasant conversation with her after she calmed down though.

I was questioned by a small green mare with an instrument showing on her flank. Then suffered the same process ten times over when I got to meet twilight, though she was a pleasant conversationalist.

"Well I'm finally here." After seeing everyone else I was told to go to sugarcube corner (had to get directions) and meet pinkie pie. I guess because she's busy during the day?

I step in and notice the lights are off. "Is anypony here?" the lights quickly flick on blinding me, when my vision returns I see all the ponies I met today standing around me, even some I haven't met. They shout out "Surprise!" What is going on?

**Yep I'm gonna end it there. I figured the next chapter should be the party and him meeting some other ponies, including two of the three oc's.**

**Everyone have a good week and may the harmony always be with you.**

**(p.s. sorry about the length, I'm on a time limit and I really wanted to make a chapter today.)**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry for the slow output on my writing. I wanted to use the new writing program to get a lot of work done but, sadly it doesn't seem to want to work.

Anyway I put a note at the end of last chapter that I don't think really anyone saw but, there should be a link to a poll on my profile page for a upcoming chapter, I would appreciate it if you guys would take the time to look at it.

I am for now going to have to use my note writer and my school computer to get chapters out. (sorry guys, I am trying to find something better.) -_-

So here is the new chapter, and I hope the increased length will make up for how long it took to come out.

I will be having two oc's come in briefly during this chapter so keep an eye out. i do not own them. they are owned seperately by cake mix pony and trentlar the dark warrior

Chapter 4

I was confronted by a small pink pony with a mane that looked like a bunch of party balloons. Not like it had been grown but, more like inflated. Then Pinkie Pie started to talk at a speed my ears could barely keep up with.

"We all worked on this surprise party to help you feel good about being in Ponyville! We hoped that it would make you happy and you would want to stay so, what do you think?"

As everyone stood around i noticed they were waiting to see my reaction. i also saw a few i had ponies i never met before. These ponies have done more than pretty much anyone i know to try to make me feel welcome.

One of them let me live in her house because i had nowhere else to go, even though i'm a complete stranger. Now look at me, surrounded by others who just want to be friendly and get to know me.

"Pinkie, thank you very much for the party. Thank all of you, for showing me a kindness i would rarely see back home. So yes Pinkie, i think i will stay for a while." _i'm not sure if i would leave if i knew how._

I was going to go see the other party guests but, before i realised what i was doing i had kneeled down and pulled Pinkie into a gentle hug. "Your welcome Zach, i just like making ponies feel good."

I asked Pinkie to show me the other party guests. she first introduced me to the owners of the bakery, the cakes. I thanked them for having me in their home and got a warm reception from the Mrs. which consisted of a hug and some fresh baked cookies.

Then she had me meet her new co-worker Cake Mix. He was a light yellow Pegasus stallion with a short brown mane that looked like it was combed forward. A yellow coat (hair on body) and glasses, with fancy white leg and hoof straps with gold pins, a white vest with a raised collar and white choker.(not sure if i used right terms for clothes, you can see cake mix's picture from the creator's facebook)

"It's nice to meet you Cake Mix. I hope you and Pinkie are doing well and i'm happy you could make it." Cake was flying at chest level as he approached. "I'm happy to meet you too. I hope you enjoy your stay in Ponyville. Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

I bump my fist to his hoof to say yes. "I'll see you later Cake, don't forget to watch Pinkie." I move on to meet the last pony i haven't met yet. A large dark coated stallion with a red and black mane. He was only slightly smaller than big mac so he didn't have to look up at me. i then noticed the horn on his head, so that means he must be a unicorn.

i walked up to him but he look rather serene. "Hey there, how are you doing today?" he offered me a small smile as he spoke in a sleepy sounding voice "I'm doing fine, just thought it would be good to meet a new guy in town, you know."

"Well at least there are a few guys around here. I don't mind the girls but, sometimes there are things you can only do with your bros right?" I try to make my voice as calm as his but it just doesn't seem possible. He could give Big Mac a run for his bits.

He gives me a slow nod as he yawns "By the way my names Trentlar but i just like to be called Trent." _Trent huh? well i guess that fits, he acts like a laid back skater kid i used to know._

"Well it was good to meet you Trent. Me, you and Cake should all go out some time." I see him give his standard sleepy looking smile as i walk along with Pinkie at my side. Well now that i've met everyone i might as well do what your supposed to at a party.

"So Pinkie, what do you have planned for the night?" she pulls me towards the others as we head upstairs "you'll see, let's go, let's go!" I assume by her giddyness that it must be something good, that or it's just Pinkie being Pinkie.

The cakes remain downstairs saying that they are just geting things ready for tommorrow and not to mind them, but i was wondering why they wouldn't want to enjoy one of Pinkie's parties.

After heading up the stairs i see what looks like an old phonograph. I remember learning that they were used to play music on records a while ago, before music cd's were a major thing. "So Pinkie how do you plan on playing music? I don't see a stereo up here."

She laughs as she walks away and quickly returns with what appears to be an old vinyl record. Y_ou have GOT to be kidding me. She doesn't expect something that old to work for a party._

Well she proves me wrong because when that record starts playing i hear a rather catchy club soundtrack pick up. _Wouldn't be my first choice but if you like the wub wub..._ at this point i just let myself gravitate towards the wall as i usually do when i'm at a party, avoid any and all dancing.

I look towards Pinkie and the way she was swinging her hips around look like she would put someone in the hospital if they got too close. Then there was Applejack who looked like she was kicking out at something but, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Rarity and Flutter were standing with eachother slowly bobbing along to the music. I will admit that i think Flutter is adorable when she is in public. Twilight and Cake Mix were having a conversation by the drink table.

Then of course there was RainbowDash flying around and doing tricks to the music. I will say she can be quite a show off but it is one of the qualities i like about her.

Out of nowhere pops out Trent scaring the sense out of me. "Hey, why are you over here? you should be dancing." i let my heart return to normal before i responded "Ok first of all, never do that again, second of all, i don't dance." i recieve a look as if i were a foal who had claimed the sky was made of glass.

"What do you mean? you don't know how to dance, you just do it." W_ell, that was rather deep._ he herds me out onto the dance floor and i notice my friends glance at me.

"Listen i really can't dance, i look horrible when i try, which is why i don't." He stops and gestures to the others "Do you think anypony here really cares about their dancing "looking good"? it's about having fun Zach, besides, were all friends here right?" W_ow, he is good._

Well you know what, he has a good point so i might as well. I still value my safety so i move towards Rarity and Fluttershy, just to avoid getting hit by a stray Pinkie bump. "Hey girls, how has your day been?" Rarity seems more eager to answer "Well darling, i am happy to say that Sweetiebell has recovered and is sleeping over with her friends at Appleblooms. You can come by tommorrow to pick up some proper attire Darling, i finished just before the party."

"Thank you Rarity, i am happy to have your help at such short notice. How about you Fluttershy, anything interestng today?" Fluttershy told me about how she took care of the animals today, she said that it was much easier to feed them with the trough i made. "Well you are letting me stay with you until i can find a home so it's the least i can do."

I noticed that the music had begun to die down and applejack was bringing up a large wooden tub dilled with water. _Now what in the hay is this about? E_verypony was gathered around the tub excitedly so, it must be something good.

"Hey AJ whats that for?" i walk up to the back of the group but i can still see it over all of them. "Huh, yer sayin you haven't ever played bobbing fer apples?" I instantly realise what is waiting for me and i feel a combination of two emotions, anxiety and happiness.

"As a matter of fact, yes i have." i swagger up to the front of the group ready to start drowning myself in the hopes of catching fruit in my teeth. I always had fun playing this game but, it is a little strange to hold my head underwater of my own free will.

I plunge my head into the water after taking a calm breath, i know if i dart for them it will move them away so i move slowly. When an apple is near my mouth i chomp down on it and pull up, i repeat this process several times within my time limit. When AJ pulls me out to end my turn i've collected my ninth apple after five three minutes.

(general murmer) "Wow, i've never gotten that many so fast. You did good Zach." I can see Rainbow isn't as content with my score "Ha, i can beat that in ten seconds flat, just watch me!" I knew she was just being competitive so i didn't take it personally, it was just Rainbow.

However she was a little less accepting when she could only get eight in the three minute period. "Hey, it's okay Rainbow, you did really awesome. If you hadn't been moving your head so fast then you would have definitely got more than me."

She looks up at me with a confused expression "How come your not telling me that your better, you beat me. How are you that good anyway?" I look down at her and smile "Well it's simple, this is a friendly competition so, it doesn't matter. I got this good because i've played for a long time."

I pull Rainbow into a friendly hug, I wanted to make her feel better "Ok now how about we all go have some fun?" I see Applejack with a barrel labeled cider and Rainbow seems to have undergone a rather scary transformation.

"Umm AJ what is that and why is Rainbow crazy right now?" I ask with no small amount of concern in my voice. She tells me it's her famous cider but, apparently I missed something because as I grab a cup and start chugging down the delicous bitter-sweet liquid she keeps staring at me.

I stop when my cup is empty "Man I was thirsty, I see Rainbow is doing the same." Applejack walks up to me rather slowly "sug, are ya'll feelin all right?" I nod to show her I feel fine, then I notice that as Rainbow finishes her glass (which was half the size of mine) she seems to have trouble hovering.

"AJ what is this again?" I look down at my cup fearfully, will it hurt me? "Well Zach this is my special hard cider so, it's alcoholic." Hmmmm I've never had alcohol before but this is good. " I normally avoid the stuff because it clouds your judgment and besides, it tastes foul but, I like your's."_  
><em>

We have a good time, even though Rainbow dash did start acting strange after her drinks. She was flying upside down, she was trying to piggie back me and was trying to take a bath in the apple cider.

I didn't seem to be affected by the cider, probobly because of my size, so I made sure everyone got home okay. Me, Trent and Cake had a nice talk as we walked to their place. They actually lived really close to eachother. We promised to go out and find a place for the three of us to relax.

I carried Fluttershy up to her bed and tucked her in, she said goodnight as I was closing the door. I thanked her for her being so kind to me and went to my room, all in all today was exciting to say the least.

**Well I hope that is good enough for all of you to call off the dogs. I am sorry for taking so long to write but I have been trying a ton of things to make my writing time more efficient.**

**I hope to be able to get some more oc's (maybe some girl ones too) and maybe even some fan art for existing characters. Last thing I would like as many votes as possible on my poll, it is available from my profile and it will be closed one week after the release of chapter five. **

**Thank you all and I am so happy that I can make something that keeps your interest, may the harmony always be with you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I am proud to say that Zach in Equestria has reached over 900 views!**

**Now this may not seem like a big deal to some people but this makes me really happy because that means you guys have been interested enough that around 300-400 people have looked at my story.**

**Ok now I have said in a previous chapter I need people to vote on my poll for chapter 6 but I think I should say it again here PLEASE take a look and give your opinion because I have quite a bit less than I would like.**

**You can find my poll from my profile page and you should see a text link that says something like vote now! I really** hope** I am not being annoying repeating this but I would like your opinions for the next chapter.**

**Voting will close 10 days after this chapter releases whenever that may be. This chapter will contain mild "adult" themes, no clop, but you have been warned.**

**I hope all of you have a great day and are able to find something to take joy from.**

**Chapter 5**

I awoke to the sun beaming into my eyes. They hurt slightly from the cider last night. I noticed that it seemed to be strangely quiet today; normally I would hear Flutter starting her daily routine downstairs.

I will my fuzzy mind to get to work as I force myself out of bed. I grab the spare set of clothes Rarity gave me as I dropped her off last night and head to the bathroom. A hot shower helps wake me up.

_Strange though, why am I hung over if it didn't do anything to me last night? Oh well, not a big deal right now._ I remember Rarity told me to come by today to see the rest of my clothes before she has them sent over. She must have made quite a few if she doesn't think I can carry them.

One bit of good news is that I may be hung over but I don't feel like vomiting. That would be a shame too, Fluttershy makes a great breakfast. I finish dressing myself in my fresh clean clothes and head downstairs.

"Ahhhh… so nice to not smell like old sweat for once." I look around and the first thing I notice is there is no noise, no dishes being moved, no food being cooked or animals being tended.

_Where is Flutter? She is always up before me._ I head back upstairs towards her bedroom, maybe she slept in? I slowly push open the door so I won't startle her.

I had my head in that room for maybe, I don't know, five seconds. I saw all I needed to see. Flutter was in a very compromising position with her blankets thrown off. She had apparently fallen asleep while...umm...doing something last night.

I guess it would be called hoofing herself right? That alcohol did more to her than I realized. She had her back legs spread out with her hoofs both lowered to her…..i need to go make breakfast.

Doing my best to push this little **incident** from my mind I went down the stairs as quietly as I could. Well now I know one thing for sure, ponies and booze don't mix well.

I manage to make a edible meal of eggs (meant for baking) and toast. I never could make breakfast well, the only thing I can do for the life of me is pastries.

I shovel it down as fast as I can then find some paper and a quill to write Flutter a note.

"Dear Fluttershy,

I will be going out to see Rarity and to try to find some sort of job. I still intend to pay you for letting me live here. I will see you when I get back.

Sincerely yours, Zachary

P.S. I already ate and fed the animals their breakfast so don't worry.

_Well that should do. Now I better get moving._ I head outside and pour the same amount of feed I've seen Fluttershy into the trough; the animals have learned to get their meals from here so they should have no problems.

I start along the same path I used just yesterday on my first trip into Ponyville. Hopefully the girls won't be getting into trouble today. Walking at a brisk pace I'm able to reach Ponyville within an hour or so, I never have been good with time.

I notice a lot of the ponies I pass seem to be smiling at me while a few others are hiding their faces. I guess they just don't know if I'm dangerous or not. I am much bigger than them so I probably do look a little intimidating. Though I guess word of me helping the girls yesterday got around.

_Give them time; people always take a while to adjust to something new._ I have a much easier time of finding my way to Rarity's Boutique. I can't help but chuckle at the thought of small children sitting on the mannequins and carnival music playing.

I knock on the door and wait only a moment before I hear her begin the customary jingle "Hello and welcome to…. Oh it is you Zachary." I can't help but laugh the way her sing-song voice changed so abruptly.

"So I assume you are here to see your new clothes hmm?"

"Yes Rarity, I thought I should see your work first hand before I have the privilege of wearing it."

"Oh stop being silly, you are a friend, I am happy to make clothes for you. Come, come." I follow Rarity into what seems to be a living room with a table for sewing and a large, luxurious couch.

I hear small hoof beats approaching accompanied by a small voice "Who's here? Who's here?" I can feel something glomp onto my leg a moment later.

"Hello Sweetiebell, and how are you feeling?" I don't receive a response only a nuzzle into my shin._ I'll take that as "I'm doing well" then. _

I notice clothes that stand out from the rest hanging from the racks in front of me. "what do you think darling?" they are a mix of purples, whites, browns, oranges, blues, yellows, greens and I can even spot some pink.

"To be completely honest Rarity, I really like them. I have always liked cooler colors like purple, blue, green and black but, the lighter colors would match really well when its warmer out."

"I am happy you like them Zach and I hope the ones I gave you last night fit well?" I stretch out my arms and feel no resistance anywhere in the fabric,

"They fit perfectly, thank you so much Rarity. Oh and by the way, do you know any places that have jobs open? I need to start earning some bits."

I notice Rarity wince as she quickly walks over to the couch to lie down. "Are you alright Rarity? You seem to be in pain."

"No, no im just a little stressed out. I usually go to the spa with Fluttershy on saturdays but, I had too many clients to attend to." She seems like she has a really heavy workload, it must tire her out.

"Well maybe I could help you relax. I've given a massage before and people tend to tell me it helps when you're stressed." She seems to think it over for a second before giving a shrug, well; the best shrug a pony can give.

"I don't see any harm in it, if you don't mind then please go ahead." I walk over to her side while cracking my fingers. I know it's a bad habit but I just don't think about it, besides, it makes my hands feel better.

Rarity has a large couch so I have plenty of room to work with. I place one leg on either side of her as I straddle her back "Is this ok Rarity?" I don't want this to be awkward for her.

"No, I'm fine Zach, you may continue." I start with her head, gently placing my hands where I believe her temples should be. I rub in small, soft circles to relieve pressure from her headache.

After a few minutes I move to her cheeks "Excuse me darling, what are you doing?"

"Well, when you eat your just using your jaw so it gets stressed too. I need to remove the tension in your jaw." I rub her cheeks in small circles; I can feel her teeth through the skin, they're similar to mine except flat.

I'm about to start on her legs when I realize I forgot her horn. "Rarity I'm going to see if your horn has any tension." I place my hands at the base and I notice her body tense._ It's probably sensitive, I better be gentle._

I only use my fingertips as I softly press up the horn and rub it in circles going down. I noticed Rarity's breathing changed, it's coming out low and a little labored. "Are you okay Rarity?"

"Oh I'm just fine, (gasp) keep going!" Well as long as this isn't hurting her I will keep going. I move on past the horn and go to her forelegs. It's pretty straight forward there, all I had to do was press in with my palms and use my knuckles on her hoofs.

Her body is really loose now, I guess she had a lot of stored up tension that hasn't been dealt with until now. I use my fingertips to press in on the tight spots on her back and shoulders.

"Almost done Rarity, I'm sorry if this is taking a while."

"Really Zach I have to (gasp) say that I feel great, thank you for (gasp) doing this."

Now all that's left is the flank, then to brush out her mane and tail. I turn myself around so I'm facing her backside._ Haven't taken this close of a look at a mare's flank until now._

I start at the top of her back and work my way down, I'm only pressing hard enough where I would be able to hit the major knots. I can feel Rarity shifting from beneath me and muttering to herself, I can't make out what she's saying.

"Haa…*gasp*….(incoherent mumblings)…..b-be careful back there!"

"Of course Rarity, I'll be very cautious." I go back to the task at hand, making sure to watch how hard I'm pressing. Just as I'm about to finish I press on the marks on Rarity's flank.

Suddenly she bucks up and I nearly go flying. "Ohhhhh….. *gasp*…. what ….*gasp*….h-happened?" I stand up and look at her, her face is bright red and she is breathing in short, hot gasps.

"I-I'm not sure Rarity, I touched your mark, Are you ok? Do you need me to help you up?" she looks at herself and takes a deep shuddering breath.

"No I'm fine (she looks away from me, her face turning a deeper red) I'm just going to lay here and rest for a moment. You said you do this often? You should see if they're hiring at the spa."

"That sounds good Rarity, the clothes will be delivered to Flutter's so now I don't have to worry about wearing the same things over and over." I see Sweetiebell off before I head out the door and towards the market.

_Smart move genius, you don't know where the spa is. _Well I guess I'm going to go ahead and find someone who does. I hate myself sometimes; I have to ask for maybe 20 minutes or so before I find someone willing to tell me.

It's a small gray Pegasus with yellow hair and eyes. She seems to have a mail delivery bag, _oh well that's peculiar._ I notice her eyes aren't looking in the same direction. One is looking at me and the other up at the sky.

I have to admit that she does look quite adorable; she just has this trustworthy face and this wonderful little smile. "Muffin?" she's holding out a muffin for me, "Sure…thanks, and what's your name?"

I take the muffin and take a quick bite, _wow, coffee cake, how did she know my favorite?_ "I'm Derpy Hooves, but you can just call me Derpy." I can't help but laugh at her innocent face and how calmly she can say that name.

"Well Derpy, I'm Zach and I think you're just wonderful, thanks for helping me find the spa." She smiles and flies off, I'm guessing to go continue her work._ What a pleasant little Derp._

I step in and see two ponies standing at the front desk, a pink mare with a light blue mane and another mare with matching reverse colors. They both have a flower marked on their flanks, "Hello, I'm new in Ponyville as you can probably tell."

I clear my throat so I can speak clearly "And I was looking for a place to work, my friend Rarity suggested I try to apply as a masseuse here. So I would like to know if there are any openings."

The two mares look at me then each other and back again. "You're a boy and you want to work here?" I nod, not sure what they are asking. "Ok, we could use a new massage therapist to bring in more ponies anyway."

"Well that was easier than I expected, so what days do you want me? What pay are you willing to give me?" There is an awkward moment of silence before they respond.

"You should come in at least every other day, but the more you come in the more you make obviously." The pink one says with a smile. She may be running a business but she still seems really nice.

Then the blue one chimes in "We normally would pay a massage expert based on the customer satisfaction. Translation meaning happier the customers that day, more we'll give you."

So I need to make my clients happy to get more pay. That seems simple enough, but then again if nopony coming in wants a massage then no pay for me. "That sounds great, I have one last question, When are my hours?

"We open at around eight in the morning but nopony comes in until around half past nine, so you should be here by nine the latest." Well that shouldn't be a problem, I'm normally up by six thirty anyway.

"So when do you want me to start?" Again with the back and forth look. I hear the door close behind me as somepony walks in.

"You can start right now. Vinyl here has a massage scheduled, you can attend to her." There is a white mare with a shocking blue mane and some funky goggles waiting for me to respond.

"Right away miss. Aloe. Whenever you are ready Vinyl we can go to the tables." I follow her into the next room over which contains two long, soft massage tables.

She hops up on one and gets into what i assume is a comfortable position. She seems to be smirkng at me for some odd reason.

"So, is this gonna be your first time touching a mare Tiny?" Why would you ask that to a complete stranger, better yet what does she mean?

"No i've given a massage before if that's what your asking. And just so you know my name is Zach." She won't lose that smirk! Something tells me that this is going to get worse before it gets better.

"Well it's nice to meet you Zach but, i think i like Tiny. Anyway i just think it's funny that we just met and you are going to be rubbing me down in a minute, is that weird to you?"

"Weird or not it's my job, and if i want to get paid they said i need to make the customer happy." Well something tells me that i shouldn't have said that..She has a look in her eyes that is scaring me more than the timberwolf did.

"Well isn't that interesting. Well then if you need to make me happy, how about we hang out tommorrow, there is going to be a party and you better be there." Doesn't look like i have much of a choice here so i just sigh and nod.

"Let's just get started already, lie down will you." she looks at me with a sly smile, i can't help but wonder if i made a bad choice in applying here.

"I guess you just can't wait huh? Do you like ponies Zach?" Why me? I just move on with the routine trying my best to hide my embarassment.

This time i start with the horn and remind myself to avoid the markings. Her breathing starts to get rapid and i can hear her panting slightly as i tend to her horn.

I move across the rest of her body without much trouble. I noticed that while Rarity had a perfectly fluffy coat and mane, Vinyl has a certain wild beauty with her shocking blue hair that...what am i doing?

"What are you *pant* doing back there? I can *pant* barely feel it." I had been going lightly on her flank because i didn't want to set her off but if she wanted to feel it then so be it.

I dig my hands in pressing my finger tips into her marks. I feel her body shudder under me and she throws her head up "ohhhhhhhhh...praise Celestia!"

I have no idea who she's talking about but one look at the clock tells me i need to get going. "Ok Vinyl, i'll see you at the party tommorrow. I need to get going so just tell the girls how i did whenever your ready to leave."

i wave goodbye to Aloe and Lotus on my way out the door, asking them to give my pay to Fluttershy next time they see her. I had a lot to think about on my walk home.

While i laid in bed i remembered all the strange things that happened to me today. Seeing Flutter while she slept then while i massaged Vinyl and then Rarity. I'll just say i didn't sleep easily.

(Ending note)

Well that was a nice chunk of work. It was worse for me because i had to redo half of it due to internet issues.

Now i hope nobody was offended by this but i will say one thing, it's natural, they are all of the age where they have these experiences.

Well whatever if there will be hate so be it. I hope you all enjoyed, remember to check out my poll and if you want to send me any fanart or ideas or whatever please feel free.

Anyone who wants to chat with me can find me on facebook. My username will be given if you ask me in a PM, i would love to talk to you guys. Have a great day, i'll see you for chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

** What's up everybody? Yeah the poll didn't get the attention I had hoped for but whatever, I had enough to pick a song for this chapter and that's enough.**

**Now the song I use in this chapter is, of course not owned by me. It is owned by the band One Republic, neither are the songs mentioned, had to get that out of the way.**

**I will be using earth music in Equestria so, for anyone who wants to question how they have it….magic guys…..magic.**

**Last little thing here, I will be taking slightly longer to come out with chapters for Zach in Equestria because I just started another story.**

**It also stars Zach as the main character, if you like my work or you're a Pokemon fan, check it out. It's called Walking the Path.**

**Anyway that's all I have to say right now, same as usual, have a great day and review and PM whenever. I need those oc and fanart submissions people! ;) I love you guys.**

**Chapter 6**

I was much higher up then I had originally thought. I also had no clue as to how I could get down. _This must be what a cat feels like._

At the moment I was around thirty feet up in a tree. Did I mention I had a crippling fear of heights? I had thought it was a good place to relax from the ground but, I'm starting to change my mind.

"Well, nothing to do now. Might as well practice until someone comes by." I don't think I had mentioned this before but I like singing when I'm alone. It helps me vent when I'm confused or stressed.

I had nothing better to do anyway so might as well start going over a few songs. I start with one of my favorite chilling songs. Radioactive always gets me in a good mood.

"Hello, is somepony out here?" I swear that was Derpy. But why would she be out here? Well whatever she can help me down.

"Derpy, I'm over here. Can you help me out of this tree?" I saw the small blond and gray Mailmare come out of the trees. She seemed confused as usual.

"What are you doing up there silly? You don't have wings." I can't take Derpy seriously, not even when I need her help.

"Derpy, I know that, I climbed up here but I didn't know I couldn't get down. Can you help me?" she hovers over and throws her arms open as if to hug me.

"What are you doing Derpy? I need to get down."

"Just trust me and Jump, I'll catch you and we'll float down." I highly doubt that this tiny pony could lift me, much less fly with me, but did I really have a choice here?

I stand on the branch and brace my legs "Ok on three, one….two…Whoa!" before I can finish and jump the branch snaps under me.

I fall about three feet before Derpy grabs my arms with a strength I would never expect from such a small body. "Thanks Derpy, saved my skin there."

She seemed to be struggling as we finally reached the ground, but she never let her grip loosen. "You surprised me Derpy. I didn't expect you to be able to do that. You're pretty awesome."

"Awwww that was nothing Zach, thank you though. I'll see you at the party tonight." She flies off, probably to go finish her deliveries.

_Note to self, don't underestimate the strength of adorable ponies._ Now that I was safely back on solid ground, I figured it was best to go check in with my bosses.

I remembered the way back to Ponyville, and from there it was a short jog to the spa. I noticed a sign on the front door that read "closed for special events, any appointments moved back until tomorrow, sorry for inconvenience."

Well crap, now what am I going to do? My answer came in the form of a fast-moving object hurtling straight for my head. "Look out!"

I look towards the scream as I see a rainbow streak and a pair of eyes, then blackness. "Why were you in my way again!? I told you to move!" _Why me, what did I do to deserve that?_

My vision clears as I see Rainbow Dash sitting next to my now laid out body. I heard hoof beats nearby followed by a familiar voice "Rainbow! Look what you did to him!" _if I am not mistaken that is Rarity._

"No it's fine; I'm just going to have a headache for quite a while is all, nothing serious." I sat up and nearly poked my eye out on Rarity's horn.

"Sorry about that, I was trying to help Rarity get supplies for her…ouch!" then Rarity suddenly cut her off with a sharp nudge to the ribs.

"It's not important right now, we need to get going **don't we**?" she gave Rainbow a glare that could turn milk sour, she's obviously hiding something, but what I don't know.

"Y-Yeah, we'll see you later Zach. We still have a lot to do." _What just happened here?_ I think I was just a victim of an Equestrian hit and run.

I was rather hungry though, Sugarcube Corner sounds good right about now. At least it will take my mind off the strangeness that just took place.

I open the door and the bell dings signaling to the cakes someone came in. I see Mrs. Cake's eyes light up as she sees its me. she has grown rather fond of me since the party.

"Hello dear, how are you doing today?" well I was stuck in a tree and tackled by Rainbow dash, but I don't want to worry her about my health.

"I'm doing good Mrs. Cake, I figured I needed to stop in and grab a bite so might as well say hi while I do." I noticed a familiar black and red Unicorn sitting lazily at the far table.

"Hey Trent! How are you doing bro?" I pull up a chair as he snorts and lifts his head slowly. _Was he really asleep on the table?_

We get to talking and I order a coffee cake muffin with a banana milkshake. Trent. Much the same as all the other ponies I've talked to today mentions the party.

"Wow, this must be a big deal if I can't go five minutes without hearing about it." Trent just looks at me with his usual glazed eyes.

"Listen man, this party is going to be good, you're going to go, and we're going to get wild, mark my words." I've never seen Trent so convicted about something before, but to be so adamant about us partying?

"Don't worry Trent I'll go, but I'm not sure what you mean about us getting wild." He raised an eyebrow like he couldn't believe what I was saying.

"What I mean is, you, Cake and I are going to drink, dance, meet some mares, or stallions, I don't care. Most importantly is we will just have fun, got it?" _Damn, I never thought he would get this serious._

Just then Cake came hovering out of the kitchen holding my order on a platter. "I agree with Trent. You're new in town so ponies need to see you can have fun so they'll trust you."

"Well if both are you are agreeing on this I guess I'm up for it. Let's go crazy tonight!" I bump my fist against their hoofs, a pact among bros. _tonight we all planned to go wild, and I'm cool with this._

I am surprised that Cake was willing to go along with this. He seemed very reserved and quiet, but I guess everypony has their wild side.

I hear Mrs. Cake snickering behind us. "Oh how wonderful it is to be young." I guess we did sound pretty ridiculous but who cares? This actually sounded fun.

I finished up my lunch and pulled out my wallet with the meager amount of bits I had. Then Cake simply shook his head and told me he had me this time. "Thanks bro, I owe you."

I left after saying goodbye to Pinkie and the guys. I knew Twilight's place was nearby so I could stop by and see her. I didn't have a chance to meet her assistant she had told me about during the party.

I knocked on her door and wait, it is somewhat strange that she lives in a hollowed out tree, though it fits that her home is a library.

A small purple and green reptile answered the door. "Umm…hello, I'm here to see Twilight." The reptile looks me up and down and promptly slams the door.

_That was rather unsociable of it. _I can hear Twilight's voice inside "Who was that Spike?" I figure it's best if she knows I'm here, doesn't seem like this Spike likes me very much.

"It was me Twilight, and I think your little friend doesn't trust strangers." She opens the door with her magic and turns on Spike.

"What did you do Spike? Zach is my friend and he is allowed to visit me."

"I didn't trust him, I figured he might be here to hurt you, so I closed the door on him." i could see where the little guy was coming from, he was just trying to protect Twilight.

I put my hand on Twi's shoulder to get her attention "listen spike, I'm happy your concerned for Twilght's safety but, i promise I'm not here to hurt her, not that i could anyway."

"Twi, it wasn't a big deal. he was just making sure that you were safe, now how about me and Spike have a talk?" she nodded and went upstairs.

I bent down so i could be at eye level with Spike "Ok Spike, i can see Twilight is kind of like a big sister to you right?

"Yeah, she is, and i want to make sure that no jerk tries to hurt her." Well i think i know a way that can help him trust me.

"How about this? I really care about Twilight and her friends so, how about we agree to both protect them ok?" I saw Spike's eyes get wide for a second.

"You mean like partners? We'd work together?"

"Yeah, we could be partners. We would both make sure Twi and her friends are safe and we can spend time hanging out. I've always wanted to be friends with a dragon."

He seemed pretty content with that plan. I was able to shake his hand because he was the first thing in Ponyville i had met with fingers.

"Hey Twi! I think me and Spike are all good now." i saw Twilight come back down the stairs with a strange look in her eyes.

"Something the matter Twi?" she shook her head and stared at me for a moment. she seemed to have recovered herself.

"Yeah I'm fine, just reading is all." wonder what she was reading. must be something important to shake her like that.

"Now I'm a little busy getting things arranged for the party tonight so i need to ask you to leave Zach." that was understandable, i guess I'll just go walk around in the woods for a bit.

"Ok I'll see you later then. I'm going to go explore a little." i headed out and toward the forest i had first arrived in. i had come to find out it was dangerous at night, but I'll make sure to leave before then.

I wander around for a while until i notice a tree with some of it's higher branches broken away. I notice the broken branches go further down in a path, leading to a line of torn up dirt and grass.

_it looks like something crashed_ here. Well i wasn't wrong, just a few meters away from the torn up ground was the unconscious body of a small Pegasus.

On closer inspection it seemed to be a colt, only slightly bigger than Scootaloo. He had a black body with white legs, dark blue hair with a bright yellow streak and a star mark on his flank.

He also seemed to be wearing what i believed were welding goggles, dark brown leather with a burnt orange lens. he seemed badly injured, but i couldn't really tell.

I hefted him up on my shoulder, he couldn't have weighed much more than ten or fifteen pounds. The sun had gone down and it was around a mile and a half back to he exit near Ponyville.

'"Giiiiiive us the one with the mark." i turned suddenly at a raspy voice coming from the thick brush. all i could see was a pair of cold, terrible red eyes.

_To hell with this!_ i started running towards town as fast as my legs would take me, making sure not to drop the colt. as i ran. I could hear the soil being disturbed as more of the hateful red eyes began to pursue me.

I had to jump to the side to avoid colliding with one of the foul-smelling creatures. as i passed it i saw what they really were and it only made me run faster.

"These...things, they look like my friends but their flesh has been stripped right off their bodies! They look foul and decayed." i could see the opening in the trees ahead, but in the way stood half a dozen of the horrid zombie ponies.

"I was never very good at the hurdle jump but i have no choice here." i brace my legs as i get closer to the line of eyes, i can smell the stink of their breath from this close.

Just as I'm about to collide with them i jump with every ounce of strength i have, barely clearing their heads. i land hard behind them and keep running, i don't dare look behind me until i reach the safety of Ponyville.

*huff* "What the hell *pant* was that!?" i find the hospital and crash my way through the doors. I startle one of the nurses nearby, she comes up tome with a worried glance at the colt on my shoulder.

"Found this guy *huff* crashed in the woods. he may need help, can you *puff* look at him?" The nurse must know what she is doing because she has a pair of ponies come out with a stretcher for the colt.

After they take him away she turns to me "he will be seen immediately, please come back tomorrow during visiting hours if you would." I would rather not leave until i knew he was all right but she wasn't giving me a choice.

I walked outside and i remembered that Vinyl told me to look...for _I can't believe how big she made those signs! _ I had no trouble finding my way to the club. on the sign above the entrance it said**The Bannered Mare**

I opened the door and my ears were assaulted with a heavy thumping and base. I always did prefer rock when it came to music anyway. I tried to make my way through the ocean of ponies to find my friends.

It got really uncomfortable really quick when a pair of mares started aggressively grinding their flanks against my leg. I then saw Trent and Cake with some of the girls. I made my way to them as fast as i could.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late but, i had a bit of a situation in the woods." i glance to my torn clothes and i think they get the picture. I can see that Cake seems to be staying closer to Pinkie than anypony else_No surprise there._

Trent was dancing with mares and stallions, he didn't seem to care. the girls were the same from our party, except for Rainbow who was shaking to the beat of the music._  
><em>

Trent looked me over "You look like you need to let loose a bit." i couldn't agree more, several cups of hard cider later and i was feeling much happier and just a little buzzed.

I had started to mingle with the mix of ponies, apparently the fact that I'm something new interested some mares, to the point where they were approaching me and asking several very blunt questions.

Most of them revolved around if i was in a relationship, in a herd or if i would make a new herd. I'm not sure what a herd is but i can assume it is something for behind closed doors.

"Excuse me Tiny, i hate to pull you away from your new friends but i need you to come with me." i knew only one person called me by that name.

"What is it Vinyl? what can i possibly do for you?" she looked at me with a smirk that suggested i already knew. she led me backstage and started to hook a mike up on me.

"What is this about? i never said i was going to perform for you!"

"You don't need to perform, just sing. Derpy told me that you're a good singer and i figured this is a good way to have some fun at your expense and to get ponies to like you.

"You know I'm not ready for this right? i don't know any of your songs."

"Which is why your picking the song." she indicated a list of songs i actually did know and really enjoyed. i picked one of the more upbeat ones to keep the party's mood light.

I walked on Vinyl's stage and i could see the whole club look at me, they were waiting. I saw my friends waving from their seats. I may as well use this song to vent a little, I've had a big change recently so i think it's ok to be stressed.

I took a deep breath as the music started playing from Vinyl's speakers.

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Yeah, we'll be counting stars

**As i finish the last line i glance up toward the sky, i can feel a heat in my face. Then i push past my embarrassment and put all my emotions into continuing the song.**

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

In just doing what we're told

**I drop off the stage and stand on the ground right in front of the crowd.**

I feel something so right

By doing the wrong thing

And I feel something so wrong

By doing the right thing

I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

**I notice a considerable tension in the air as i sing, it seems to sway with the music. I can hear the ponies picking up the song.**

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

**Suddenly i was floating in the air, i could see that it was Twilight in the back trying to help, i gave her a thumbs up to keep doing it.**

I feel the love

And I feel it burn

Down this river every turn

Hope is our four letter word

Make that money

Watch it burn

**I am now using my floating abilities to add a better emphasis to my words**

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

In just doing what we're told

**By now the entire club has started singing along and stomping their hooves to the beat.**

And I feel something so wrong

By doing the right thing

I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie

Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

**This last remark makes several of the Pegasi take off in flight, looping around the ceiling.**

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Oh, oh, oh.

(X4)

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sing in the river

The lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[ x4]

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sing in the river

The lessons I learned

I'm finally able to catch my breath and i can hear them cheering. they are really cheering for me! "Thank you all, and have a wonderful night!" as soon as i step backstage i get jumped by the girls.

Vinyl congratulates me on a great job but,i can't really understand the others because they are all talking together. the cider is finally starting to hit me so i tell the girls I'm going to go home.

Trent and Cake offer to walk me back and i concede, i might have trouble on my own anyways. Cake ends up telling me about his feelings for Pinkie, which in return i tell him were obvious.

Trent on the other hand will only tell me he has his sights set on two PONIES, but he's not mentioning any details at all. i didn't even know Trent was serious about any pony yet.

I manage to make it into bed with some guidance by Cake. I'm pretty smashed at this point and give them a heartfelt but slurred goodnight.

**Ok, that was a big one. now the colt for future reference is an oc owned by me that will have his name revealed next chapter.**

**I'm sorry to all who didn't like the song or the way it was portrayed but i figured keeping it like this would make it easier to read.**

**I hope to see you guys posting reviews and giving me criticism whenever you have an idea that you think might make this story better.**

**I would always love to hear from you, have a great day and may the harmony always be with you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, what's up guys? I'm surprised how everyone responded to the song scene last chapter. I was expecting most of you to say it wasn't good.**

**Anyway, I will be properly introducing my other oc this chapter. You got a brief physical description of him while I was dodging zombies.**

**Now I will be working in a blacksmith's forge in this chapter, I figured I would just say this now. I will more than likely be doing things that are impossible with a forge, but whatever it's Equestrian logic.**

**Oh, and warning, i will be including a short adult scene in the kinda middle of the chapter. just incase you want to avoid it.**

**I'm amazed at how many oc submissions I have gotten for Walking the Path and yet it's only on the second chapter.**

**Hope you guys enjoy, you'll be meeting someone else's oc this chapter so keep an eye out!**

**Chapter 7**

_My throat still hurts! _All that singing last night made my throat swell. I had trouble talking to Flutter when I woke up this morning. Now I had two reasons to go to the hospital.

I needed to see if that colt was getting better, and while I was there I could have a checkup. "Bye Fluttershy! I'll see you later."

I headed out towards Ponyville, I wanted to see if that colt had recovered from the crash. It didn't take too long to get to the hospital walking at a brisk pace.

I saw the same Nurse from yesterday tending the front desk. "Hello misses, do you know where that foal from last night is?"

"Yes, right this way please." She led me through a series of halls until finally stopping at a room for severely injured patients. I could guess by the other ponies being treated.

I saw the colt was wrapped up in bandages and had one of his back legs raised. _So he broke a leg on that landing._ "Hello, it's nice to meet you when you're actually awake."

The colt looked at me oddly for a second; he probably doesn't even know about what happened last night. "I found you conked out in the woods last night, it seems like you had crashed."

Now that he seemed to understand, he looked to me now with a sense of gratitude. "Yeah, you should work on your landing buddy, could have ended up a lot worse if I hadn't been out there."

I didn't want to scare the kid so I wouldn't mention the zombies, but he should be cautious before he tries to fly again. "So, what's your name buddy?"

He looked confused for a minute, and then he seemed sad. "I don't remember, I can't remember anything except I was flying last night and got…..tired. Then I woke up here."

"You don't remember what you were doing out so late or who your parents are?" i try to ask as quietly and calmly as i can so he doesn't get upset.

"No, i just... i don't know why but...i can't..." *sob*_Oh well now you've done it genius, made a kid cry cause he forgot who he is! _I needed to get him to calm down as quickly as possible.

"Hey, hey now hold on a minute. I've heard about people losing memories from an injury, but the old memories are usually recovered by going about your normal life."

I walk to the Colt's side and place my hand on his head. "I'm sure that if you spend some time here in Ponyville playing and going to school like a normal foal, your old memories should come back."

He seems to have found some hope in what I've said, but he still seems troubled "But, Sir i don't know anypony here, i don't even have a name."_I think i can help with that._

"Now I'm not one to believe in signs but i think there's something special about you...Fallen-Star." with this i point to his star mark displaying proudly through the bandages.

"And as for you not knowing anypony, trust me there's a certain someone who won't let that be true for long." i recall fondly my crazy pink friend and her spontaneous parties.

"T-thanks, I'm gonna do my best to make some friends when they let me out, it might help me get my memories back faster. What's your name anyway Sir?"

At least the kid wasn't letting this keep him down long. "I'm Zach, Equestria's, to my knowledge, only human. if you have any problems you can come and see me."

The nurse cleared her throat and informed me i had reached the limit of my visiting time. "I'll see you soon Star!" i hope he doesn't have it too bad from here on.

After leaving the room i turned to the nurse "Excuse me but i need a check up, i think i have a throat infection. Is there somepony available to see me?"

The n"I canurse looked away for a moment, she seemed reluctant to answer. "I can see you, we can go to physical room now if you want."

I follow her to a small room with a hospital bed for a pony to sit down on while being examined. she was a unicorn so she could use her magic to use the tools.

She checked my ears, throat, heart and lungs. "Seems like everything here is normal, your throat is a little irritated but you should be fine. now since your new to Ponyville it is recommended you have a...physical examination."

_Umm, what now? does she mean a get down to your birthday suit type of physical._ "I was not aware that was something done here but if it's best to know I'm healthy then I'll do it."

My face has to be as red as Big Mac right about now. i had stripped down to my boxers in front of the nurse, who seemed almost as embarrassed as me.

I hesitantly took off my boxers and quickly covered myself with my hands. "Can we...get this over with?"

"I need you to lie down so i can examine you." i did as she asked laying on my back so she could check my vitals and...other areas. She looked over my chest stomach and head.

"Everything seems fine, i just have one last thing to check." she placed her hoof on my hands, i understood she needed me to remove them but i still felt awkward.

_She's a nurse, she must have done this tons of times._ I pulled my hands away and i could hear the nurse take a sharp breath."This is...new for me, i haven't had to do this before." _Off course she's new!_

I tried to just stare up at the ceiling and take deep breaths, but it's hard to stay calm when you have a mare touching your privates. "This is not what i thought i would be doing today."

"Okay, everything seems to be...working. I am flattered but this is neither the time nor the place." I didn't know what she meant so i looked down to ask her what she was talking about and i saw what she meant.

Apparently i was distracted enough i didn't realise i had gotten...excited. I was in a very awkward situation, with a nurse hovering right by my crotch. "I'm really sorry about this, I've never had this problem before."

Now i looked to the nurse and she seemed to be transfixed. I'm not sure if she was even listening to me."Excuse me, are you ok?" she slowly turned her attention to me, she still seemed distracted.

_What the hell is she doing? _"I can...I can help you with this." she said this in a whisper that I could barely hear. Though i did hear, and it nearly sent me over the side of the table.

"Won't you get into trouble for that!? i mean offering something like that in a hospital would normally be illegal in my world." she looked at me from the side of her eye, i could feel her hot breath on my leg.

"The male to female ratio is very unbalanced in Equestria, so being intimate with someone you just met isn't seen as a bad thing." So she's saying that it's completely fine for us to do the dirty in a hospital bed!

"I'm not sure to be relieved or worried by what you're saying. though i will admit I've...thought about it." _Is it wrong that i have had dreams of my friends doing things like this?_

_I need to know now if I'm going to be ok with any serious relationship, this would have happened sooner or later. _"Ok, if you're willing to do this then I should know your name at least."

( Warning: adult scene starts here.)

She got onto the bed and climbed on my lap "My name is Redheart, but you don't need to worry about that now, just relax and don't be loud." I felt a moist heat on my leg as she got close.

I could feel a throbbing in my length, she must have felt it against her thigh because she looked at it eagerly "Let's do something about you." she turned around faster than i thought possible.

I now found her curvy flank in my face with her mouth hovering by my crotch. I could feel her hot breath on my skin, there was a strong scent coming from her marehood, nearly intoxicating.

"Just relax and let me take care of you, that is my job." She started swirling her tongue around my tip, then slowly started to take more into her mouth. I couldn't hold back at this point, i needed to taste her.

I took a long drag of my tongue across her mound, i felt her moan deep in her throat. "Didn't mean to surprise you but i can't help myself." i started to dig in hard, using my tongue like a flat drill.

I could feel i was getting close to my limit so i increased my pressure on her walls and started flicking her clit with my tongue. "Ahhhhh, sweet Celestia that's good!"

She flipped herself back around to face me."i think it's about time we got down to business." She started to grind her marehood onto my crotch, she wanted this to get serious.

"I-i'm not sure about this, i've never had sex before, especially with a different species..." she looked right into my eyes as she lowered herself onto my length.

"Don't be scared of it honey, it's normal for adults like us, so how about we just have a good time?" she started bouncing on me, i could feel her flank clap into me on her way down.

I wanted to go faster so i pushed up whenever she was on her way down. She started bucking hard into my hips, it hurt a little but i felt too good to care.

"I'm going to c-cum again!" we pressed our mouths together and shared a deep kiss while i felt her grip on me tighten, i couldn't hold it any longer.

"I'm almost there, should i pull out?" she didn't answer me she just pressed her flank down and brought me into another wonderful kiss.

"Do it inside me, i want to feel it." she whispered into my ear as i climaxed into her soft, wet folds. My eyes rolled up into my head as we shared a moment of complete ecstasy.

( adult scene end.)

"That felt great honey, i really enjoyed meeting you, and i hope to see you again." she climbed off my lap and stood next to me giving me one last kiss, she made up my mind though, i could get used to ponies.

"I'm sorry Redheart but i really need to be going." i got dressed and bid her goodbye, i wouldn't be forgetting this for a while. Though i still had a lot to do today.

I was still worried about that incident in the woods, if there are things in the woods that dangerous then i need something to defend my self with. i heard there was a smith somewhere in town.

It took a little asking around, but i was finally able to find what i was looking for. I could use the blacksmith's forge and make myself some protection and a weapon. Of course it would take a lot of time to make a cast in my size.n

I was approached by a burly looking stallion wearing a thick welders jacket "What is your business with my forge?" he had a voice that wasn't exactly threatening but made me careful not to upset him.

"I would ask to use your tools and forge to make something to protect myself with. the things in that forest aren't exactly friendly." he nodded his head with a chuckle.

"Trust me son, I've known those beasts since before many of the guards were born. I will help you but i will have to charge you for materials." he went into the back after looking me up and down for a minute.

He returned with several bars of a blue metal i couldn't identify, and what looked to be regular Steel. "This here is called Cobalt, and I've found that it makes a much harder substance when melted down with Steel."

"Then how come it's not used for everything if it makes a better metal? wouldn't this make your guards better protected?" he sighed at this, he obviously didn't like the answer.

"Aye it would, but Cobalt is also strange, it has the ability to insulate against magic. Since many of our royal guard rely on magic, they cannot use cobalt infused steel." _But i can, it might make it easier dealing with Equestria's strange creatures._

"What would it cost for me to make a sword and a set of armor?" he went toa table and pulled out a scale and a ruler, measuring and weighing his metals and writing on a large scroll.

"All in all, around sixty bits. Mind you that's cheap because, while I rarely need the Cobalt anyway, I need to use a lot for your big body." I think I've made barely that much from singing last night.

I pull out the bag of bits Vinyl had slipped to me on my way out the party last night. "Here's all i got Sir, will this do?" He looked into the small cloth bag, his eyes got bigger than a dinner plate.

"Now son, have you counted this? Nearly two hundred bits here. I'll take six silver ones see. That is equal to sixty regular bits." he gently placed the bag back into my open palm with his magic.

"Good, let's get started then, we need to make a cast for each piece right?" he nodded and went into a corner, grabbing a casting table and the casting mixture.

"I'll need to take a cast for each of your...legs, I can measure your chest and head for the rest, just modify the helmet with ear space on the sides." he set up the casting table and instructed me to place my arms on the divets.

"Now this will let me get an exact shape to base your gauntlets and greaves on, just be relaxed and keep your talons stretched out."

"Actually they're called fingers. Wait..you can make armor for someone with fingers?" he looked at me like i was asking if the sun was hot.

"Of course i have, ponies aren't the only things i supply armaments to. Ok you can take your arms out, should be done by now." i pull and i hear a loud pop as my arms come free.

We repeated the process with my legs, though this time he took notice of my toes and told me to keep them together. "Now we just need your measurements so i can make your full set."

He took out a measuring tape similar to Rarity's, he took the width depth and height of my midsection and my head. "I'll get started on this, you are responsible for making your own weapon."

What would i make? i needed something that would be good for indoors or close quarters and could also work on something bigger than me. My father only taught me how to use a knife and sword.

I finally decided i wanted to make a Claymore. I was never much of a fan of using a shield and sword in practice, and besides, it would use my size as an advantage.

I made a sword to put into the casting table by filing down wood with my pocket knife for the blade and an old two-handed hilt from the back. I went to the oven where the metal was melted and opened the faucet, filling the cast and placing it down to harden.

Once the metal had bonded to the handle i grabbed it with a pair of thick gloves. I took it to the anvil and began shaping the total the blade was around thirty-six inches long, a little short for a Claymore blade.

The good thing was i could fit both of my hands on the hilt comfortably. It was a large weapon, so if i was stuck in a close up fight i always had my knife on me.

After getting the blade edge thin enough i dipped the red-hot metal into the water bucket, after pulling it out I was holding a wonder of a sword. A bright,light gray with lines of dark blue, they almost seemed to glow.

I looked outside and noticed the sun had gone down, it must have taken me longer than i thought. "Here boy, try it on." i turned to find the smith standing there with a brand new set of armor.

And how it was shining! the helmet was like an ancient spartan helmet, with everything but the eyes covered. it was silverish gray and had dark blue lines making vinelike patterns along the sides.

The gauntlets looked like wonderful gloves made of silver, they had large sharp-looking arm plating. each finger had blue lines starting at the tip and continued like blood veins down to the elbow.

The greaves were similar, except they were in sections so i could protect my legs and still move freely. The blue lines started in a spiral on my ankle and started to grow as it went up to my hip.

Finally my chest piece, it had a chest plate with blue lines formed into a coat of arms. The coat of arms was empty, that was strange. There were thick pauldrons to protect my shoulders, they had five spiraled spikes on each one.

"This armor will change along with you boy, it's unique to you and only you." He stressed the change in that sentence, I'm not sure what he meant but, considering what I've seen so far not much could surprise me.

It was much harder walking with my sword and all my armor. At least the smith was able to make me a scabbard for my Claymore before i left. Now it was sitting heavily on my back.

I made it to Fluttershy's cottage right as she was heading out the door. "Oh, there you are Zach. Twilight says she needed you to come to her house, there's going to be an important meeting."

I headed inside so I could put my armor in my room, i didn't want to lug that stuff around all night. I ran to catch up with Fluttershy "So Flutter, what's this meeting about?"

"I'm not sure, but normally when twilight says it's important it has something to do with the princesses." Oh yeah, i had heard about them. they use their magic to lift the sun and moon each day.

They are the most powerful ponies in Equestria, they are also something called an Alicorn, which is like a Pegasus and a Unicorn. "So i might get to see them...cool."

I was a little worried how they would deal with a new species randomly appearing in Equestria, but from what i've heard they are kind and sympathetic.

We arrived at Twilight's house, I could hear Pinkie being her usual loud self just inside. i knocked and waited for somepony to answer, instead it was Spike. "Hey little bro, what's going on?"

"Just come in Zach, this is kinda serious. Normally i would have time to talk but the princesses are going to be here soon." man, this must be important, even Rainbow looks worried.

It was me, the girls, Spike, Trent and Cake. Why were they visiting and having only a few people come? i heard a clatter from outside, it sounded like a cart hitting the ground.

"That's the royal carriage, they'll be in shortly." Twilight seemed both excited and scared to be seeing the Princesses. then the door opened.

In stepped two of the most majestic and beautiful creatures that must walk the face of Equestria. "These are the princesses?"

There was a white Alicorn,she was white with a mane that seemed to move on its own accord. It didn't seem to be any set color, rather it changed as you looked.

And the one behind her was a dark blue with a mane that looked like the night sky. Just like her sister her mane moved on its own, and she had wings and a horn.

"Hello everypony, we came to warn you of a strange disturbance we sensed in the forest...who are you?" The one i assumed to be Celestia by her sun mark set her gaze to me.

"I think i was that disturbance your highness. I found myself in the forest several days ago, i made it to Fluttershy's house and she helped me make some friends. My name is Zachary bu the way."

"Well that is a relief Zachary, we were worried that there was something dangerous, but it seems to me that you are quite friendly. What is that on your back?"

I notice i forgot to leave my Claymore at Fluttershy's cottage."This is a sword i made, princess Celestia. there are nasty creatures lurking in those woods and i thought i could use something to defend myself."

I heard princess Luna admiring the coloring of my sword, while one of the guards scoffed."Ha! Only cowards use forged weapons. True fighters use magic or their natural strength."

"While i don't agree with you, you may think as you wish. Besides i don't have the ability to use magic so i make do." I swing my sword to add emphasis to my words.

"MagicalBlast, please don't be rude while meeting somepony new. I'm sorry Twilight but i really must be going." I tapped the guard on the shoulder.

"Listen MagicalBlast, if you want to settle this argument and see if swords really are for cowards, come see me next time you're in town." the guard just laughed and headed out to the carriage.

"Trent! Cake! meet me in front of Sugarcube Corner tomorrow, we have training to do." I walked outside to get to bed early. I would have stayed to talk but i would need the extra energy.

As i finally got into bed all i could think about was that cocky guard MagicalBlast...and Redheart. either way i had trouble getting to sleep.

**And that's a wrap! hope you liked it. i thought it would be best to mark the explicit scene so you can skip if you want.**

**I hope to see plenty of feedback from you guys and don't forget to have a great day.**

**Oh and by the way MagicalBlast is owned by shootingstar212**

**Fallenstar is my oc and he will become a big deal later on.**

**I'll see you next chapter, may the harmony always be with you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everypony, I really appreciate the great feedback I have received on this and Walking the Path. It's you guys that make me want to write as much as I possibly can.**

**Now there will be quite a lot happening the next few chapters so please just stick with it, and once again thank you all for reading!**

**Hey, one last thing, i would really appreciate it if anyone would be willing to work on a cover for ZiE. fanart is always something im hoping to see, especially something i can show for others to see **

**Have an awesome day, on to the chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

"Ugh, today is going to be rough." I climb out of bed feeling sore. _Hopefully a nice, warm shower will loosen me up._ I grab a light blue button up tee with some black cargo pants. _Thanks again Rarity._

I go to wash up, and in my morning haze, fail to notice the water is running. I open the door to the sound of a screaming Fluttershy "P-please, get out of here!" I back away, covering my eyes.

_Why does this happen to me?! _I figure it's better to just wait in the hallway for her to come out, so I sit with my back against the door. After a several minutes of awkward silence I decide it's better to say something.

"Listen Fluttershy, I'm sorry. It's just your always downstairs by the time I get up; I guess I should have knocked. If I've upset you please know I didn't mean to…" It becomes quiet again, and now I'm getting uneasy.

"It's okay, I'm not angry Zach. I was just….surprised is all. *splash* You were embarrassed too, and I didn't know why. I thought I had done something wrong *splash*."

She sounded so innocent; she was shifting around a lot. _She must be uncomfortable._ "I was embarrassed because you're exposing yourself Fluttershy. I know ponies don't really wear clothes anyways, but when you're alone you don't cover yourself.

_I_ _overstepped__ my boundaries, I should have been more careful. I know what I saw when I walked in and it's wrong of me to have let that happen. _I feel like I should do something to make this right.

"Fluttershy, as your friend, I should have been more careful. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you please let me know. I'll do whatever you want me to, I feel like I owe you this."

Suddenly the door opened and I nearly fell on my head. "If you want to do something for me, you can go to the spa today, okay?" I was quick to jump to my feet and pull Fluttershy into a hug.

"Yeah, I'll go, but why do you want me to…." She shushed me with a hoof to my mouth, her hair was still a little damp and she smelled like wild berries.

"Let's go have breakfast, then you can shower and go out, you have a lot to do today right?" she was right, I had to go to the spa and I was going to train with the guys today.

It was strange eating breakfast in my boxers, especially sitting across from a freshly showered Fluttershy. I noticed how her hair clung to her shoulders and the sides of her face, it framed her eyes so wonderfully I…_Stop thinking this!_

I shoveled down my food and rushed upstairs. It wasn't that I didn't like Flutter's cooking today; I just wanted to get out of the kitchen before my mind got too far into the gutter.

_I wonder if she would feel like the nurse. Would she mind doing it in the kitchen? For celestia's sake man! _Maybe I'll take a cold shower instead, that will calm me down at least.

Sometimes I hated being a teenager, you were either thinking about something pointless or sex. _Well, most of the time anyway…_ I shower and clear my head. Getting dressed, I notice the clothes I picked earlier would look good at the spa as well.

I grab my sword and strap on my scabbard, I would need them for training. "I'll see you later Fluttershy!" I head out the door towards town, the Spa would be open right about now.

I make it through the front doors half an hour after opening time. "Hey Aloe, hey Lotus, sorry i couldn't come in yesterday. I was busy until pretty late and then Twilight had called a meeting."

The two share a secretive glance, then look back to me smiling "It's fine Zach, we know you had a **full ** schedule yesterday. But now that your here how about you get ready for your first customer?"

_Wait, what? _just then i hear the door open behind me, and in walks somepony i would never expect to go to a spa "Zach?! what are y'all doin here?"

I would not peg Applejack as a pony that would go for some pampering treatment. "I was about to ask you the same thing AJ, i would never think to see you here."

"Oh buck it all, I've been sore for days, Fluttershy told me about gettin a massage, sayin that would help. I don't like all the creams and baths, it just don't seem natural."

I laugh a bit at her description of the spa's regular treatment, i will admit though, some of it seems pointless. "Still AJ, I'll do the best i can to help your soreness."

She nearly jumped at that "What do y'all mean?! You givin the massage here?" Oh, i see, Fluttershy must have "forgot" to mention that. i just smile and nod my head.

"If you still want some help with your aches, come back here when your finished setting up your appointment." I walk into the back room, I'm not sure how Applejack was going to handle this.

She was a very proud and..i mean no offense by this, stubborn mare. Would she just let the ache sit until it knotted up her muscles or would she let her friend help?

I understand it must be a little embarrassing for her, having a friend, especially a guy, give her a massage. Suddenly the door opens and Applejack walks in.

"All right AJ, if you would just get comfortable on this bed, i can begin. Where does the ache seem to be focused?" AJ hopped up onto the massaging bed, she had been quiet the entire time.

Shee didn't answer me, so i just started as i usually did. I was rubbing in small circles to ease tension in her jaw. after that i moved onto her temples and then her neck.

"Hey AJ, i haven't seen much of you lately, what's been up at the farm?" Her shoulders and back relax visibly as I mention her beloved orchards.

"Things are great Zach, in fact, we have so much fruit growing that me and Mac can't bring it all in ourselves." This sounded like a good working opportunity.

"I can tell, you seem to be overworking yourself. How about i come down there on a free day to help?" She turned her head to reject my offer but i instructed her to keep looking forward.

"Listen AJ, you need the help, and i could use the excercise, so why not? Besides, it's a chance for us to get to know each other better." She puts her head down at this. _Did I just see an embarrassed Applejack?_

I can't really tell, but for a second there i swear i saw a little blush on her face. Maybe it was just the massage causing it. i finish with her front legs, though she still looks like she's in pain.

I figured since she's always carrying those apples around she would be having back pains, but she was the same after i finished her back and shoulders.

*Whew* "The muscles on an Earth pony are way tougher than a Pegasus or Unicorn, my hands hurt." I shake my hands for added emphasis, Applejack just laughs and starts to get off the bed.

"Hold on AJ, i can tell your still aching. Where does it hurt? I need to know so I can take care of it."ii keep my voice stern but kind, I don't want to sound mean, I was concerned for her.

She hesitantly lays back down and shifts her back legs uncomfortably. i'll take that as a sign "So you pulled something in your flanks?" she seems ashamed of herself, but she nods while turning away from me.

At least now i know how to deal with it. I start off with her back legs and move my way up her haunches. the last time I touched a mare's flank...let's just say it was a little awkward.

"Okay AJ, now that your legs are relaxed i can loosen up those muscles that must be troubling you in your flanks. I'm guessing this was caused by your apple bucking."

I start pressing into AJ's hard flank when she curls her leg up, nearly kicking my head off. "Be careful AJ, it's me back here remember?" I noticed that, unlike other ponies, her flank was really toned and tight.

"Sorry Zach, it's just y'all took me by surprise is all. I didn't expect you to press that hard." Well, I have to with your layer of rock hard muscle covering everything.

"If I'm going to reach the knots in your muscle then i need to put some force into it." i continue pressing, slowly moving up in small circles. I finally find the problem.

"Here it is AJ, this is where your aches must be coming from." the only issue was the bunched up muscle was right under AJ's mark, this was going to get troublesome.

_Again, why do these things always happen to me? _"Now AJ, this may be really sensitive but please hold on for as long as you can, i can make this pain go away."

I place my hands over her mark, kneading hard, back and forth so i can relax and pull apart the knot. *haaaa* Well I guess that means it's working.

By the time i finish, Applejack looks glassy eyed and her legs are wobbly. "Hey AJ, you gonna be ok to get home by yourself?" she looks at me dazedly and smiles, then walks out the door.

She paid Aloe so i can head out now, "I'll see you girls later, i have a lot to do today." i wave goodbye to my two adorable bosses as i head for Sugarcube Corner.

I notice the guys are already waiting outside for me. Cake flies into my face with an attitude "Where have you been?! We've been waiting here for an hour!" i suppose he has every right to be angry.

"I had to go to work, i was giving a massage to an Earth pony so it took a bit longer." He seemed to calm down a little at that, he landed and started pacing back and forth.

"We were worried something had happened, *huff* anyway, where are we going?" I figured the best spot to train would be the forest, plenty of terrain to use for cover or obstacles, and I had an idea that would need the trees.

"Let's go to the forest guys, I figured I'll practice dodging Trent's magic and Cake can do surprise attacks from the surroundings. If i can get used to multiple enemies then i can definitely beat that snobby guard."

_At least, that's my plan. _We made it to the forest entrance just after noon. One thing was for sure, We were NOT staying after dark. "Guys, wait here,I need to go get my armor."

I run off in the direction of Fluttershy's cottage, it was only ten or fifteen minutes away. If i was going to practice then it should be just like the real fight.

I make it to Fluttershy's and put on my gear, but the trip back is torture. It's not fun running in nearly fifty pounds of metal. "Hey *wheeze* guys. I'm *cough* back, ready to start?"

We start walking into the woods, Cake in the lead with Trent behind him. "Hey Zach, you sure you're going to be okay in that?" I wasn't sure truthfully, but i would need it for that Blast guy.

We found a nice clearing and spread out, I stood in the middle, holding my sword, while Trent and Cake went to either side of me."Ready...Set...GO!"

Trent formed a ball of black energy, shooting it right at me. I hadn't been ready to dodge so i used the flat of my sword to block it. When it impacted the blade it dissipated almost immediately.

I didn't have time to marvel over my defending skills, just as fast as Trent had started his assault, Cake had taken to the air. Now he was diving in for a devastating tackle.

I couldn't block this with my sword, i would hurt Cake, (even though we were using a shielding spell to dull the blade) so instead I braced my legs and got ready to dodge him at the last second.

Right as he was going to collide with my chest i leapt to the side and he went screeching into the underbrush. Once Cake was out of the picture Trent picked up dozens of orange sized stones and began to levitate them.

_Oh shit, it's Hellzone Grenade. _I was suddenly bombarded on all sides by the rocks "Dammit man, that hurts!" I started running headfirst through the blizzard of stones until i got close to Trent.

I figured there was one surefire way to disrupt a Unicorn's concentration, so i punched him in the head. "OW! What was...Oh." All the stones fell down, i see Cake get back up out of the bushes, scraped and bruised.

Trent runs to the bushes "Tag out!" now Cake comes back in, he seems agitated over that last little failed attempt. Maybe i could use this to my advantage?

We continued this switch off routine until the sun was hanging low in the sky. We were all dripping sweat, bloodied and terribly sore, but some of Trent's healing powers took care of that.

"I may still smell like a tin can full of dirty gym clothes, but at least i don't feel like i was put into garbage compacter." Trent laughs while Cake just nods with an understanding wince.

The sun has just gone down as we make it back to the center of town, I'll see you guys...why are you here?!" I couldn't believe it, that guard MagicalBlast was back!

"You told me that if i wanted to settle this argument, then i should come find you next time I was in town, so i did!" this time he wasn't wearing his armor, i could actually see what he looked like.

He had a dark blue coat,it was like mixing the colors of a wild berry with black ink. his mane was solid black, and his eyes were yellow, like a wolf. His mark was like a skull and crossbones but with two horns instead.

"My father taught me the way of the sword, this was how he fought, and this was his last gift before he died. You dared to insult that, so now i will show you what a properly trained sword fighter can do!"

"That doesn't matter, I'm the strongest, i've proven it, and i know that magic is the one, true way to fight. Anything else is cowardly. If you want to prove otherwise then come on."

_I'll show you cowardly! _I drew my Claymore and started walking, if he thought i was a coward i would show him a coward. he charged his first, dark blue shot, then fired.

It came in a lot faster and hit harder than Trent's, if i hadn't trained to get used to the cumbersome weight of this armor, that would have hit me square in the face.

I swing up my sword and block the shot with the flat of my blade, it jolts the handle in my hands, but i keep my grip. i start walking faster now, i will show him the strength a fighter possessed.

"Blast, you won't stop me, you can hit me, you can cripple me, you can make me bleed. But i promise whatever happens to me i won't stop until the same is done to you."

My body was growing cold, i was starting to disconnect. I had done this once before and that didn't end very well for anybody, i wince as a burning sensation flares up in my back.

"Just shut up ,you can act tough all you want but that won't change the result of this fight." He shot a volley of spiked energy, this time i didn't even bother to block or dodge, i just ran through.

One hit me on the shoulder, then bounced off without doing much damage. Another hit my helmet and the third dented a piece of armor on my thigh.

Now i was full-out sprinting, i had lost all sense besides the steel biting into my skin from certain joints in the armor. my body was numbed to everything except the blade griped in my hands

When i was within ten steps of him i was struck with a wall of energy, sending me flying into a nearby wall. "Zach!" i heard Cake yell from somewhere nearby, but i didn't care.

I got up and picked my sword back up "Your just delaying me." then i began advancing again, I would MAKE him respect my sword.

The balls and spikes didn't hurt, they just chipped away at my momentum. when i was close enough to start swinging he threw a shield up with a smug grin.

"Too bad you don't know any magic huh?" I took several steps back and positioned myself behind a table. I started to get low, sprinting as hard as i could right at him!

As i reached the table i ran up it, using the top as a springboard. I was going to do a downward swing to break this damn shield of his!

I brought the Claymore as far behind me as i could, then as i reached the peak of my jump i swung forward, using all my downward motion to add force to the blade.

The edge of the Claymore struck the shield with a resounding crack, the shield had been broken! when the shield cracked i saw Blast recoil, obviously his magic being forcefully disrupted hurt him.

With his shield gone and his focus broken, i moved in to deal the winning blow. i had no plans to kill him, only to prove that i deserved respect.

When i brought my sword up to swing the flat end on his head, i felt something hot trickle down my leg. it was thick and was soaking my pants._Blood?_

He had pierced my thigh where the dent was with a last second shard of magic. I could see it sticking out from my leg. "Son of a..." i swung, not caring about my injury anymore.

The side of my sword connected with his head and sent his much smaller body sprawling, only to get up haggard a few moment later. "Now what should I do about...heh..." my head was swimming.

The world started to spin and I was suddenly looking at a dimming sky. "ZACH!...Zach..." my vision faded as somepony stood over me, i could feel my body being moved for a while before i finally fell into unconsciousness.

**Yeah, i pretty much had a draw. Blast didn't take it seriously and got smashed, but Zach bled and passed out.**

**Had quite a lot happen there. mostly stuff that will be leading up to future events.,Now i know it's a cliff hanger and those suck, but i need some surprises.**

**I do hope that i portrayed Magicalblast correctly. I probobly mentioned this before but this oc is owned by shootingstar212**

**I hope to see all of you next chapter, and thank all of you for your continued reading and awesome support. (passed 2000 views!) Brohoof /)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello once again everypony, i have a few things to say before i begin the chapter, i hope you don't mind.**

**First of all, i am still looking for fanart for both of my stories and my oc's. **

**Second, i would like to thank everyone who has helped me with my work and given their support, your all awesome!**

**And lastly, I will give a spoiler at the beginning of chapter...twelve seems about right. I want to see in the reviews what you want to know the most. (No "how does the story end?", i'll only answer a reasonable question.)**

**Ok, that's all done now, let's get back to the story!**

**Chapter 9**

_So, this is being dead huh? it's not as bad as they make you think. I'm kind of just...floating. there's no light and i feel warm. It's strange really, you think i would be more upset by my own death, but I don't feel angry or...anything really.._**  
><strong>

_"Hello...hello!" i guess when I'm dead I'm by myself forever. this is going to get really boring. then i hear a wet slapping...like boots on a slick tile floor._

Suddenly i hear voices around me, they sound like I'm underwater. I can feel a weight pressing down onto my chest._ Isn't death supposed to be quiet and peaceful? what the hell's with all this noise?_

_"You idiot, you're not dead...I won't allow that." Who the hell was that?! suddenly the wet slapping stops, and i stop floating, falling to the floor._

_I look up and I'm staring at a pair of black hiking boots, just like mine, except these are covered in...what appears to be blood. I also noticed they have large spikes on the sides and toe._

_"You are pathetic, you know that!? If you had just let me kill that little shit you wouldn't be here now would you?" i get to my feet and look to the person speaking to me._

_Well...this is just plain screwed up. It was like looking into a demented mirror, his clothes were tattered and bloodstained, almost all of it was black except for a white undershirt with scorch marks across the sides and chest._

_"Who are you, and why are you in here? wherever here is." The burnt copy just laughed, not a pleasant laughing either, he sounded like an old man who smoked three packs of cigaretts a day.._

_"Wow, your dimmer then i thought huh? Why do you suppose you lose control when you fight? Who do you think is the one who takes the wheel?" He couldn't be serious...he was the one who made me..._

_"You bastard! I don't know how you got here, or how you can control me but i want you out RIGHT now!" He just starts up his wheezing, sickly laugh again._

_"You damn fool, i can do these things because I'm YOU! I can make you fight, i can make you kill, i can make you STRONG. You can't get rid of me, I'm part of you. I've been here ever since those little heathens decided to do this to us!"_

_He pulled of the burnt shirt, showing a large scar going completely across his back. Unlike mine, his was festering and dirty, he never let it heal. "No...I don't care who you say you are!" suddenly i felt something being moved off me, i started to feel numb._

_"Remember, I'm always going to be here. I'm what makes us strong, without me you would be DEAD! Hee hee hee hee hee ." *cough cough*_

Then a light shines violently in my eyes and i find myself in a white room. "Good...he's recovered. We thought we lost you boy. Okay miss! you and your friends can come back in but please be gentle."

I was in a hospital bed with an elderly doctor standing next to me. "Why am i here sir? I'm not sure what happened after the fight..." the doctor began to speak as the door burst open, revealing six mares with varying levels of concern, relief and anger.

I also saw Cake and Trent trailing behind, they seemed to have been torn a new one by the girls, and i was about to get the same treatment. Before i could start explaining myself a yellow object came hurtling towards my bed.

"Fluttershy slow down!" i placed my hands out to defend myself from the emotional Pegasus, but to no avail. she collided with my chest and my vision faded as i heard her whimpering turn into unintelligible apologies.

_Ok, am i dead now? I find myself in a hospital only to get my chest caved in by Fluttershy?! that's not how i pictured going out. _I could feel a light smack on the side of my face, i was slowly coming back from flutter's moch two tackle.

"Please...never...do that again." it hurt slightly to speak. I could hear my breathing, wheezy and raspy. It mainly hurt in my thigh, i had no clue why, Fluttershy hadn't landed anywhere near here.

I rubbed Fluttershy's shoulder to assure her i was ok and looked down at my leg. It was propped up and i could see a bandage going from my knee to my groin.

There was a red mark seeping through the bandage, around five inches long and one inch wide. I craned my neck and saw a smaller, circular mark on the other side of my leg."That's going to leave a mark." i said with a dry chuckle.

"So, i guess that smug prick got me good huh? I was careless, thought that armor made me fucking invincible." I was angry at myself, i was stupid and let my guard down. Now i would have a limp for a month to remember my mistake.

As much as i hated to admit it, that Blast guy wasn't all talk. He was good, almost killed me. I didn't like how he insulted my father's teachings, but maybe i could stand talking to him again.

The girls looked happy to see me awake and seemed anxious to say something. Fluttershy was still sitting on my stomach, curled up, resting her head against my chest. "It's fine everypony, I'm not upset, you can go ahead and talk."

The guys came from the back, Cake was the first to speak "I think it would be easiest to explain how you ended up here. After you passed out and Blast had stumbled away, we split up, I stayed to try to help you and Trent ran for help."

Then Trent picked up the conversation "I went to Twilight's house and asked her to come with me, i thought she could close your wound and teleport you to the hospital. It turns out the wound was too big for her to close and she had to teleport you here, hoping they could help in time."

Now the doctor spoke up "It was strange enough having you suddenly appear at our front desk with blood pouring from your leg. Thankfully we were able to stitch it closed while you slept, the scarring should be minimal."

That was some good news, i had enough scars to grimace at. "So...Is there any permanent damage doctor?" I was nervous that this wound had torn a major muscle, making my leg useless.

"You must have the princess herself looking after you, the shrapnel missed any major tendons. You should be walking fine, It will be sore for a few weeks though." I could deal with that.

"So, that explains what happened to me. What else did you girls want to tell me?" They looked nervous, maybe what they wanted to say was private? I called the Doctor over and asked him if he could give us some time alone.

He left, saying he would be back in ten minute."Ok, so what's the big deal girls? you all seem really stirred up by something." All of the other girls were visibly uncomfortable but it was Fluttershy that worried me.

I could feel her shaking, she wanted to say something but she was scared to speak up. I tilted her head so she was looking at me "What's wrong Fluttershy? I can tell your upset."

She spoke in a whisper that was hard for even me to hear "...Is...Is It true? What I heard in the market today." I had no clue what she was talking about, but it must have been something serious to shake Fluttershy up so bad.

"What do you mean Flutter? Is what true?" She looked to me, she had tears welling in her eyes, but she didn't seem...sad.

"I heard some mares talking in the market. They said that they had heard a story from Aloe of a human and a nurse getting intimate in the hospital. Please tell me, is this true?"

I felt so bad, her voice was cracking and i could see the others were all looking at the floor, everypony seemed troubled by this. "I won't lie to you Fluttershy, It's true."

At this she seemed to lose some of her edge "Why? You haven't been in Ponyville that long. Have you already fallen in love with a mare?" With the last sentence she looks down, avoiding all eye contact with me.

"No, i don't love her or any other mare Fluttershy. I accepted her offer to see if a physical relationship with someone, or somepony that i is so very different from myself would be possible."

I stroke Fluttershy's mane gently "And i think I'm just fine with it." she seems to have calmed down, the other girls are looking around, rather embarrassed.

"I know it's not a reason to be proud of, but i needed to know i would be comfortable with it if I'm going to be staying in Equestria. You all don't expect me to live my life alone do you?"

I see the girls face all turn a shade of pink at this comment, besides Pinkie, who has smiled gleefully through the entire conversation. "I...I understand, and I'm happy you've made your decision."

Fluttershy looks up at me with her adorable, soft blue eyes and I can feel my insides just melt. "Thanks Flutter, that means a lot to me.I'm happy I had the chance to tell you. By the way how long have I been out?"

The girls return their attention to the floor and grow silent, finally Cake walks up and places his hoof on my shoulder "The fight with Blast was nearly three days ago. you were borderline for the first day because of how much blood you lost."

This came as a shock, i had been laid up in bed for three days! Would i lose my job, or what about helping FallenStar? "Well, i have a lot to catch up on huh?"

Twilight clears her throat to get my attention "Actually, you should be just fine. Rarity and i had a discussion with Aloe and Lotus to alert them of your condition." Well that was a relief, i thought i was out of a job.

"Girls, there was something i wanted to ask, and Flutter please don't take this personally, but are there any houses with vacancies around here? I think it's about time i stop mooching off Fluttershy and support myself."

"Yeah, I know plenty ah places y'all could stay. there are even a few that i bet ya'll could afford without no trouble." Leave it to Applejack to know just who to see when you need anything.

Flutter was about to protest, but i stopped her, i was pretty sure i already knew what she was going to say "No Fluttershy, i need to learn to stand on my own two feet, so to speak. Thank you for all your help."

I pull her tightly against my chest, i would miss seeing her every morning and having the comfort of her home cooked meals, but i needed to be an adult and get my own place to live."I'll still see you as much as you want, though I'll miss you living with you Fluttershy. You were the first pony to accept me, you're a wonderful friend."

Fluttershy was trembling against me, i could feel my hospital gown getting wet where her head was resting "You shouldn't cry Flutter, this isn't goodbye. I won't leave you Fluttershy, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

I used the same promise i had heard a while ago, using the arm not pinned by Fluttershy's body to act out the motions. "Now please stop crying Fluttershy, you look so much better when you smile." i pulled myleg out of the sling.

I held Fluttershy to my body, she didn't weigh much, but my legs were wobbly as i stood with the Pegasus in my arms "What are you doing?! the doctor had just came back in and saw me stand carrying Fluttershy.

"You said my leg would be fine right? i'm leaving and i think this one needs to calm down before i let her walk anywhere." i walked past the doctor with a polite nod, all my friends following closely behind.

"I realised I'm wearing a glorified bed sheet, where are my clothes? While were on that subject what happened to my sword and all my armor?"

"All your armor and your sword was brought to the smith's to be repaired. as for your clothes..." Twilight didn't seem excited to finish her sentence as she indicated Rarity.

"Yes, i had the doctors take your clothes off, i left once they got your armor off. I took your clothes and disposed of them, they were too filthy and soaked with blood to fix." that sounded like a very Rarity thing to do.

At least i now knew why i woke up in a barely covering piece of cloth. "Rarity, would you mind escorting Fluttershy home? I would normally walk her this late at night, but i was hoping AJ would take me house shopping."

I excused myself to go find an extra pair of clothes, luckily the girls had left one in my room for the doctors to change me into. i swapped out of the gown and got back to AJ.

Rarity agreed and walked towards Flutter's cottage, both of them saying goodbye. "So AJ, any places you recommend?" she nodded and led me off towards Sugarcube Corner.

"Zach...you should know we was all worried about ya. Thought you were going to be taking a dirt sleep, to tell you the truth..." I stopped in my tracks and looked at Applejack's had kept her composure in the hospital but she was starting to crack.

"AJ, i don't plan on dying anytime soon, so don't worry about that now. What i want you to do is knock some sense into me the next time i try something stupid, ok?" she laughed and we kept on walking, leaving the tense moment behind us.

We went past Sugarcube corner and had ended up in a part of Ponyville i had never seen before. if i had to describe it i would have said "Downtown". There were several houses and apartments with "For Rent" signs.

There was a mare standing on the side of the road, she had very risqué clothes and heavy makeup. As AJ and I walked by she called out to us "Hey, if you're looking for some company honey, i'll treat you right!" _Wow...didn't expect those types of neighborhoods to be here as well. I guess there are slums everywhere, even Equestria._

"Hey Applejack, why did you pick a place here? I mean, this doesn't seem like the best of places to live." She looked at me and stopped walking, she was thinking it over.

"I thought ya'll didn't have much bits, so i picked one of the cheaper places i know. Besides the ponies may be a little different then the rest of Ponyville, but they are purty safe."

She was right, i was tight for finances, so I couldn't rally complain about what i got. "So, is this the place?" Applejack nodded, it was a large apartment complex with red paint and yellow window frames.

Besides the disgusting color combination, it didn't seem that bad. It was only a twenty-minute walk from Sugarcube Corner and another fifteen from there to the spa. Not to mention all the colorful clubs, restaurants and stores i had nearby.

Granted some of them were better off avoided, i still had plenty to do nearby and a short walk to work. "Thanks AJ, I owe you one for this. let me know if you need anything alright?" Applejack tipped her hat and walked back toward the center of town.

I had two hundred and thirty bits to my name, that would need to be enough for rent, utilities and personal use. I walked inside the apartment complex, i looked around the first floor and found the land mare's room.

"Hello, I'm here to ask about your vacant room!" I was knocking on her door while calling, i only had to wait a minute or so before an older mare answered the door. by human standards she would be in her mid forties.

"What do you want?! Why you coming...so...late?" she slowly turned her tired eyes up at me, she must have just gotten up because her mane was messy and she hadn't showered.

"Hello miss, my name is Zach, i was just discharged from the hospital today and decided i should find an affordable place to stay. You still have a vacancy correct?"she was baffled at the sight of me.

I guess i would be too if i was a pony and saw a six-foot hairless app come in and ask for a room. "I promise i have bits, so can i please discuss the rent?" she beckoned me into her room, her mouth still slightly agape.

It didn't take too long, she had me sign a paper that stated i had agreed to pay the monthly rent of eighty-five bits, (all utilities included) which was reasonable from what i heard from AJ.

"Thank you ma'am, i'll move my stuff over here tomorrow. Have a good night's sleep." i walked out of her room with my wallet much lighter. I had paid the next two months in advance, leaving me with sixty bits for myself.

In truth, i wouldn't have much to move over anyway, just my clothes and my gear. I would still need help lugging the armor down here, that stuff was not light.

I looked at the clock, it was only seven-thirty. I figured i might as well go out and see what there was to do around here, get my mind off that bit of craziness in the hospital. Must have been the blood loss that made me have that nightmare._ That was a nightmare right?_

After i got outside I noticed someone familiar across the street. "Hey Trent! What are you doing here?" I ran to the unicorn, he looked surprised to see me.

"I was wondering the same thing. I never saw you down this way before, why you so far out of the center of Ponyville?" I told him the place i had moved into was just nearby.

"That's a surprise, i figured you would have picked a nicer place than this, then again you don't got much for bits do ya? Anyway, wanna go out with me? Always more fun hitting a club with a friend."

I had nothing else to do and i figured Trent would know the fun spots better than most, he was crazy about partying. "Why not, I've got nothing planned."

I let Trent lead the way to a large, dark building. There was a neon sign in front depicting a...dancing mare. The club was called the **Spiked Stallion. **"You're not giving me a boost of confidence here man."**  
><strong>

But before i had even finished my sentence, Trent had already walked inside, past the bouncer.I followed closely behind him, not wanting to just be waiting around with nothing to do.

I stepped past the bouncer as well, he gave me an odd stare as i walked through the door, but didn't stop me. I looked around for some where to sit and found a bar with some open space.

I looked at the stage and saw mares and stallions alike, dressed in straps and cloth, dancing provocatively on large metal poles. _Don't ask me how they learned to do that..._

I take a seat on one of the bar stools, it's short so my legs are cramped. "Hey buddy, what can i get ya?" the bar mare asks while serving a light brown liquid to a tipsy looking mare.

The mare shoots the drink down and asks for another, her coat was white with black on her legs, her mane was red. Her mark was covered up by some weird clothing she was wearing.._ Getting smashed at the bar. Too bad, she's gonna hate this tomorrow. _

"I'll just take an orange blossom please." The bar mare looks at me like i just asked for a glass of pickled fish heads. _I forgot, this is Equestria, they probably don't have the same idiots making up drinks here._

"Well, give me anything you recommend then, just don't break my wallet ok?" She gave a knowing smile and nodded, moving behind the counter and grabbing several bottles, mixing their contents in a metal shaker glass and pouring it out with a wink.

"Here, that's star cream. only eight bits." I had no clue if that was fair, but i paid it anyway. I wanted to forget about that horrid dream this morning, and this would do it. _Hopefully, or it might kill me, who knows?_

I take the drink out in one go. "That was good, tasted like a cream soda mixed with some coffee liquor, I don't suppose you would tell me what you put in that?" She just smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry sweety, I'm afraid that's my own personal blend. Can't have customers knowing my secret ingredient." I could feel the mixture hitting me already, i was buzzed but i would be able to get home.

Suddenly the waitress mare nudged me in the arm "Hey, would you minnnd escorting mmme hommme? I thinnnk i *hic* had too much and i'mmm *hic* not sure i cannn walk there mmmyself."

She was slurring her words horribly, but i would feel really bad if I just told her no. "Sure, where do you live?" She described the same building i had just moved into today.

We get up and make our way out, i wave goodbye to Trent as i leave. when we make it outside i decide to try and make some idle conversation."So, what's your name."

"I'm Ssssscales, DragonScales. Though all my friends call me Sssshelby," We make it back to the apartment building, by now the drink has effectively knocked me on my ass. I'm slurring almost as bas as Shelby.

"Ummm...I hate to be a burden, but i don't have my key..." Well that sucks, i had my key in my pocket, i figured i could invite her in, shouldn't be a problem right?

**How did you guys like that one? I know that was some serious shit at the beginning, that was just a little back story fluffing. **

**Now Shelby is owned by my good friend ShelbyDragonScales75.**

**I hope to see plenty of reviews and stuff, have an awesome day. I'll see you all next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whew...I hope you all are doing well, I however have not been having it very good. But I shouldn't complain, I have vacation coming up in a week so I get a straight ten days to write!**

**I wanted to ask you guys something kind of important now, so please pay attention, I plan on having an emotional scene next chapter, I won't say what happens but, I want you guys to either PM me or leave your answers in the reviews.**

**Now the short description of what happens is Zach is basically having an emotional breakdown because he has done things that have taken a heavy toll on his conscience , I want any songs you guys can think of that would show an inner struggle or regret. you'll see a bit of the cause of this in this chapter, but most of it will be next one. (Preferably rock genre songs, unless you highly recommend)**

**That's basically all, I'm still looking for fan art, I would love to show off stuff made by you guys!**

**WARNING! this chapter will contain clop, if you do not like this I have marked the scene so you may skip it.**

**Here we go, on with the story!**

**Chapter 10**

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar sight, I wasn't looking up at Fluttershy's wooden ceiling, I was in a bland looking apartment. I also realised I wasn't alone in my bed. I glanced over and noticed the waitress from last night.

My head was pounding, obviously I had too much to drink last night, though I can't really remember what I had...oh dammit! "Umm...excuse me, can you please get up? I tried waking the mare by gently nudging her, but I think I made a mistake.

Her eyes shot open and she jumped up out of bed. "What the hell are you doing here?! Why are you in my bed, and how did you get in my room?!" she probably couldn't remember what had happened either, she didn't even remember meeting me at the bar.

"Please Shelby calm down, we met last night. First of all this is my room, second, you're here because you couldn't get into your apartment so I let you crash here for the night, and lastly, I don't know why we're in the same bed, but I'm sure nothing happened."

She seemed to calm down a little, a good thing because I didn't want a Pegasus kicking the crap out of me first thing in the morning. "I...I need a minute to clear my head...can I use your shower? I'm filthy."

I pointed her to the bathroom i had used just yesterday. I wasn't used to not having Fluttershy cooking for me downstairs, while her house smelled sweet and clean, my new one just smelled like paint and stale clothes.

I saw a white powder was all over my sheets and stuck to my blankets where Shelby had been sleeping. I touched it and rubbed it between my fingers, it was dry and very fine. "Flour?"

For some reason she was covered in flour. _Must have been a hectic day at work, probably why she was drinking when I found her. _I heard the shower cut off and Shelby came out shortly after, covered in a towel with her coat damp._  
><em>

I could now see she wasn't really white and black, she had been covered in flour and what must have been dirt. She was orange, not a normal orange either, more like the too vibrant orange you would see on candy or sherbert.

Her mane was down to her shoulders, jagged and it was a mix of red and orange. "Ok...I've had some time to think and I believe you, there's no way you could be alive if you tried to force me to do anything, so i must have asked for your help."

Well...that was both good that she believed me and horrifying that I could be dead, now that she was closer I noticed something. "Nice tattoos, I don't know how I missed those." There were three, a yin/yang sign, some japanese symbol and a cancel sign. (like what you would see over a no smoking sign)

"Still that's good, I wasn't sure if you would trust me, you were really drunk when I had first got to the bar last night." She didn't look too happy to have been reminded about that, so I just looked down at the floor and cleared my throat.

"Sorry...I didn't mean any offense by it. I'm sure you were having a hard time and were just trying to forget, I was doing the same." I glanced to her flank and saw her mark, it was peculiar, an eye with a slitted pupil over a black diamond.

I decided not to mention it, might just make her more upset. "It's fine, *sigh* I was having a bad day so...I'm sorry for doing this to you. You don't even know me and yet you helped me get home and let me stay the night."

"No, It was no big deal. We're neighbors right? We should help each other out. Now what time is it? I have to get ready to go help a friend, I promised to go down to her farm when I had time...Shelby?"

Shelby was staring at the clock, dumbfounded. "Oh Celestia! Oh Celestia! I'm going to be late! I need to go now, I'll see you some other time, bye!" She spread her wings and went for the open window, before she got out i noticed one of her wings seemed a bit odd. It wasn't all feathery like the other's, it looked sort of like a bat's.

_Must have been the hangover, anyway, AJ will be working already. I better get ready and get down there. _I took a quick shower and grabbed a clean set of clothes. I was wearing some jeans, a tank top and my boots.

I waved to the land mare as I left and headed out toward AJ's farm. I figure today would be a lot of hard work, but, by the state she was in yesterday, she needs to take it easy.

I passed by a music store on my way towards Ponyville. _I should go check that place out later, might have some good stuff. _I didn't want to rip any of my good shirts working at AJ's, but it was a bit awkward whenever I noticed somepony staring at me as I passed by._  
><em>

I made it to AJ's before noon, she was already out in the fields bucking away. "Hey Applejack! I'm here to help you haul in the apples today!" I caught her attention and she beckoned me over, taking a short break.

"Hey there sugarcube, wasn't expectin y'all today. Mac and I would sure appreciate the help tho'. How about you go around to all the trees that have been bucked and bring the apples to the barn?"

I ran off toward the nearest tree, making sure it was one that had been bucked already. I hefted the big, wooden crate onto my shoulders. _Must be close to eighty pounds worth of apples in this! how does that poor girl lug this around!?_

It wasn't a big issue for me to carry eighty pounds on my shoulders, but after lugging those crates the half mile to the barn about twenty times I couldn't feel my arms. I decided I had earned a break, at lest until I regained feeling in my fingers.

I threw myself on the ground, I landed hard but at least I was in the cool shade of an apple tree. I heard a heavy breathing, it sounded like an old dog with asthma, then I realised it was me.

"Y'all a'right? You don't sound too good sugar." I would have been surprised, but I was too exhausted to make the effort. I saw Applejack standing over me,and she had a worried expression half hidden by her Stetson.

"I'll be fine...*wheeze*...just give me a minute, I brought in twenty of those crates, how many more do I got?" I tried my best to sit up, but It hurt too much. The best I could muster was leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Umm...Zach, we only bring in ten or twelve crates a day. That's all we normally buck in a day's work anyways, one crate can fit three or four trees worth of apples, so how did you bring in twenty sugar?"

_Oh great, so apparently I had just done so much more than I had to!? Eh, screw it, now AJ doesn't have to bust her flank hauling those in. _"I found a bunch of crates over on the other side of the orchard, maybe got left behind a few days ago?"

Applejack seemed to think about it for a moment before she caught a whiff of me. I could smell myself at this point, and let's just say I would have to burn this shirt. "Sorry about the smell, it gets really bad after physical labor."

I give a raspy laugh, nearly choking on my dry tongue. "It's ok sug, how about you come inside and wash up while I make us something to drink?" I saw that the sun was getting low in the sky, which meant that it was close to seven or so.

"Sure, why not? as long as you don't mind having me inside." I struggle to my feet and follow AJ to her home, wincing at the sharp pains all over my body, although, for some reason my head wouldn't stop aching.

I arrived at Applejack's front door, there was an elderly mare sitting in an old rocking chair on the porch. She was the same green as the bitter apples I had always seen my father eat.

I walked up to her, but she didn't seem to notice me. "Hello? It's nice to meet you miss, I figured i should ..." She was snoring while gently rocking back and forth.

_Hahaha...she's asleep...I'll just talk to her some other time. _"C'mon sug, Granny Smith is always asleep in her chair, just come inside and get that stink off ya." I let Applejack guide me inside, where I was ambushed by her little sister Applebloom.

"Oh yeah, nearly forgot the little sweetie was your kin. How you been Applebloom? Staying out of trouble right?" I was holding the excitable filly in my arms. She was as big as my cat that i had left behind, which made her perfect for being cuddled.

"I've been great! Me, Sweetiebell and Scootaloo have been doing tons of stuff trying to get our cutie marks, but...nothing worked." she didn't seem too happy about not finding the answer yet, but I didn't have much to say, i had no clue how these things worked.

"Well, you'll find something. You've probably been trying too hard. Everypony else got their cutie mark naturally right? The same should happen to you, but giving it some help won't hurt." I give the filly a wink as i send her off.

"She is just precious, and so are her friends, but I'm worried that if they are so focused on getting their cutie marks that it will eventually get them into serious trouble. You never know what they'll try next."

Applejack started pushing me in the direction of the bathroom, she obviously wanted me clean before we continued the conversation. "That's enough out of you mister! Get in there and don't come out until you're squeaky clean."

"Alright, alright! I can take a hint."_Hmm...wonder what Applejack has for soap and stuff. Fluttershy is mainly fruit and flowers so I'm guessing..._ apples...of course it was all apple scented.

As I was washing my hair my head started throbbing again, it hurt so bad that I had to sit down before I lost my balance and fell. "The hell? Why does my head feel like I got kicked in the temple?"

_"You dumbass, really thought I was gone huh? What did I tell you? I said that you can't do anything without me. I need to stick around, otherwise you'll just get weak and die, like you almost did last time."_

_"I don't need you, I've done just fine without you for years, why come back now? I hadn't had one of those black outs for years, did that make you come back?"_

_"You couldn't do anything by yourself, you got yourself into that mess and nearly died because you didn't have the guts to do what you had to! It's the same as the incident, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have made it._

"Shut up. I said it before and 'll say it every time, I don't need you. Just go away, I've moved past that." I heard the voice begin laughing in the back of my head. It was that same laugh as before, that wheezy smokers laugh.

_"Keep dreaming, I'll be here, and mark my words you'll need me again one of these days, you pitiful disgrace." _I realised that I had sat in the shower long enough for the water to turn cold, I hurried out and got dressed.

"Sug, are y'all okay in there? Ya got awful quiet for a while." I'm not sure how long I had talked to that...thing, but Applejack had gotten worried.

"I'm fine AJ, just letting my body relax under the water. I haven't worked that hard in I don't know how long." I was wearing my jeans again, but I refused to put back on my tank top.

Applejack seemed a little uncomfortable seeing me without a shirt, strange because ponies are more often than not naked. "Thanks for the shower AJ, now how about that drink?" She led me to the kitchen, occasionally glancing back to stare when she thought I wasn't looking.

Applejack brought me into the basement, probably where she stored her drinks. "Ok AJ, what do you want me to grab? Some regular apple juice or some of the hard stuff?" Before I knew what was happening I was on the ground.

Applejack was standing over me, I was flat on the ground with our mouths interlocked. The cellar was dark, but I could still make out her sparkling green eyes. Her long hair was hanging down around my face.

I pulled in a breath as she pulled away, I hadn't been breathing. *Huff* "Now Zach, that was a thank you. Y'all were a big help and I thought y'all earned it." She turned away, walking back up the stars, her flank swaying as she went.

"Umm...wouldn't thank you work just fine?" I held my hand to my mouth, I could taste Applejack on my lips. I got up and decided to just head upstars...after grabbing some hard cider for myself. _I guess that was good too..._

"Sorry Applejack but I have to get going. It's already sun down and I need to get home with no shirt on. I'll see you again!" I waved hurriedly to Applejack as I ran out the door, she seemed upset to see me off in such a rush.

To be truthful, I wanted to leave to avoid it getting awkward. AJ was one of the few ponies I felt like I could just hang out with. She was just my friend, but now...I'm not sure what to think.

I still felt exhausted, but I would be able to get home alright, though I didn't like walking home bare-chested. As I finally got back into my neighborhood I noticed a few of the questionable ponies were eyeing me.

I started walking faster, but stopped dead in my tracks as I reached the music store I had passed earlier. "I've got time, might as well." I stepped inside and immediately recognized the song that was playing.

_Battle born! Man I love five-finger death punch. _The store was nearly deserted, the only one here beside me was a mare running the register. She was cute, all things considered.

I walked up to the counter, the mare casting a glance over me, obviously not used to a human, especially a shirtless one. "Hello...Silverstring, I saw this place earlier and figured I'd come back once I had the time. What do you guys sell here?"

The mare look bewildered for a moment before she glanced down at her name tag "Oh..yeah..right. Well, we sell vinyl records, tapes, cd's and all their respective players.*mumble* but I'm about to close up for the night *mumble*."

"Ok, well in that case I'll come back some other time. Hey, you want to go out somewhere? I've had it rough today, figured I can go have a drink and relax, wanna come with?"

She seemed to consider it for a moment, looking at me, the clock and back. "Sure, I could use a drink, any place you wanna go, especially dressed like **that**?" I looked at myself, I don't think they would care how I look at the Stallion.

"I know somewhere nearby, it's called the spiked stallion. I know the bartender makes good stuff. If your up for it we can go now, and by the way, my name is Zach." She smiled and put away her uniform, coming back to shut up the store.

"It's nice to meet you Zach, now do you always go around wearing pants but no shirt? Or is this a special occasion?" Oh, cute and a sense of humor, how wonderful.

"No, I'm usually wearing a shirt, but I just got done working at my friend's farm, so it was filthy." I take a look at Silverstring, she had an ivory coat with a light blue and silver striped mane.

she was wearing...earings,which was the first time I had seen a pony with earings. "Hey Silver, ponies get piercings?" She laughed and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Of course, why wouldn't we? You have ear piercings too, so what's so strange about it?" I felt the small sapphire studs I had placed in both of my ears.

"Nothing strange about it...It's just I don't see many ponies with piercings is all." I see that she has two hoops in either ear, one gold and one silver.

We finally arrive at the club, I can hear the music playing from outside. "See, the Spiked Stallion, this is the place. My friend brought me here last night."

Speaking about my friend, just after going inside I hear a familiar voice "Zaaaach, hey Zach! Who's your new friend?" I look to the bar and I can see Trent, obviously well on his way to being wasted.

"Speak of the devil, there's my friend now. He may seem a bit crazy, but trust me, he's a good enough guy." I led Silver to the bar, ordered some hard cider for us, and turned to Trent.

"Is there any night you're not in here?! *sigh* Whatever, i guess you've been fine so far. Anyway, this is Silverstring, she runs the music store near my place. She was closing up so I invited her along.

I moved aside so Trent could say hi or something, but it didn't go as I planed. "Hmmm...yeah, she's nice. Though she's not my type." He started staring at one of the serving girls.

"I'll see you bro, I have a mission." He walked off, blending in with the crowd. It was a little awkward for a moment, but then Silver started laughing.

"I can see why you like him, but he's a little too random for me. He is good for a laugh though." I started chuckling as well, I couldn't help but find it funny.

"He is always focused on relaxing and being chill. It makes him a good guy to be with at a party, and I don't think there's anything that could keep him upset for long."

I only remember Trent being upset once, and that was when I was in the hospital after me and Blast fought. Silver noticed my mood change and waved her hoof in front of my face.

"I'm fine, just thinking about something. So...you want to go dance or keep drinking?" I was kind of hoping she opted not to dance, I can't dance to save my life.

"I'm not really a dancer, If you don't mind I'd like to stay here." I was fine with that, I called the bartender over because we had already drained our glasses.

"You got anything you would recommend? Not too strong though, still need to make it home tonight." The dark coated mare walked away and soon returned with two glasses.

"Here, this is called Changeling Honey, It's sweet and won't get you too hammered to walk home, only ten bits for two." I paid the bits and passed one to Silver, taking a sip.

"This is good, I wouldn't say it tastes like honey...more like a thin cream or milkshake." I was a little worried by the bartender's grin, she seemed almost gleeful to see me drinking this.

Then I saw Silver down her entire glass without stopping to breathe. "Wow Silver, don't you think you should have taken it a bit slower?"

"Ahhhh...I needed that. Thanks Zach, i haven't felt this good in...nngh!" I saw Silver's face turn red and she grabbed her waist.

"Umm...can you bring me home Zach? I think that drink hit me a little hard." _But she sounds fine...she doesn't even sound buzzed._

"Sure Silver let me just finish this and we'll go."

"No don't!" but she didn't say it fast enough, I had already chugged the glass. I don't see what she was talking about, I hadn't felt a thing.

"Okay let's go." I waved to the bartender and left with Silver, she was casting worried glances every which way.

"Is there something wrong? You seem uncomfortable Silver, are you in pain?" She quickly shook her head, her face growing redder by the second.

By the time we were passing my apartment building I had grown tired of seeing her like this. "Hold up Silver, Let me look at you."

I knelt by her and looked at her face. I didn't see anything different, except for the fact that she was very red and sweating.

"Maybe there was something in that drink that you were allergic to?" then I started to hear an audible dripping, I looked back at Silver's face.

I was looking straight into her eyes, I don't know why. They were a beautiful silver-blue. "Do you hear that?" She looked down and started mumbling.

"Can...can we go inside your place? I need to rest a minute." I was concerned that Silver was getting sick from that cocktail, so I was only too quick to accept.

I brought her inside and led her to the bathroom "Just wash up in here, towels are in that closet, come out once you're ready." I figured a shower would clean out her system.

All I heard for a few minutes was silence, so I figured she was having trouble turning on the shower. (AJ told me some earth ponies do.)

I stepped into the bathroom to help "Hey Silver, you need my help...*mmph*!" I was knocked to the ground for the second time today, but this time It was silver pinning me to my bathroom floor.

Her eyes were glazed over and she was pressing her tongue hard against my mouth. This was very different from AJ's gentle kiss, this was wild and harsh.

That's not to say I didn't continue it, I permitted her tongue to enter. Our tongues played together, entwining with each other and exploring the other's mouth.

We took several deep breaths as we parted, strings of saliva still connecting our lips. "So...I'm guessing you want to move this to the bedroom?" I had the habit of using humor in any situation.

"Yes...I'm sorry about this Zach but, that drink did something to me. My body needs somepony and I have you." I understood, the drink had some aphrodisiac in it, but she was my friend so I would still help her.

"It's fine Silver, just promise me that we'll stay friends after this and we won't let it get weird, ok?" She smiled and nodded her head as I picked myself off the bathroom floor.

I grabbed her and pulled her to my chest, I would carry her to the bed. Besides, her legs were wobbly already, I didn't want to risk her falling.

I placed her on my bed, she curled her legs to her body and covered herself with her tail. "I'm..not normally like this, I feel really sensitive."

"I promise I'll be gentle, just relax and let me take care of you, okay?" I placed an arm on either side of her face, leaning in for one more kiss.

(WARNING: clop scene begins here!)

I leaned over and started nibbling on her ear, I could hear her gasp and squeak while I ground my teeth around her piercings. "P-please...I...I can't."

I moved from her ears down to her neck, at the same time my hand was making its way down her stomach. Before i reached her marehood my hand gripped on a soft globe, there was two.

_Oh yeah, their breasts are low on their stomachs, i had forgotten. _I rubbed and squeezed the soft globe in my left hand, while i stroked Silver's hair with my right.

"You are so beautiful, you know that right?" I kissed Silver once again as I pinched down on one of her nipples. I felt her moan into my mouth, but this only made her return the kiss with even more enthusiasm.

Once our lips parted I trailed kisses down her stomach, until I was looking at a pair of c cup breasts.I dragged my tongue around one of her nipples as I played with her other one, and I heard her breath catch in her throat.

I pulled the pink nub into my mouth and began to suck on it softly, while one hand went to her face and the other down to her marehood. I gave her a devilish grin as an idea struck me.

I began to grind my teeth on her nipple in-between sucks, and I felt her back arch from under me. "Oh Celestia! P-please Zach.*pant*..I can't...*pant*...hold it." I took my middle and index finger and began to rub her entrance.

As she began to get wetter, I felt her lips quiver as I slid my fingers inside, and started pumping them as deep as they would go. I reluctantly removed her teat from my mouth "I did say I was going to help you, so don't hold it in. Go ahead and just cum!"

My fingers were diving into her soaked lips, and now she was barely keeping her voice down. "I..*pant*..can't, i'm going to...*pant*...cum! I'm cumming!" Suddenly my hand was splashed with a thick liquid.

"So...do you feel better now?" I looked at my hand, and it was coated in cream from the tips of my fingers down to my knuckles. I was curious so I placed a finger in my mouth, it wasn't bad.

It was pretty thick, had a sweet and salty flavor, but the aftertaste was a little watery. Silver sat up and rubbed against me "I'm not done yet, and I don't think you are either." She said pointing to the noticeable bulge in my jeans.

She pushed me down onto the bed, lining her entrance up with my throbbing head. "Now it's my turn to call the shots." She giggled as she said this, she sounded so sweet when she laughed.

She lowered her flank, enveloping the first third of my length. I could feel her lips tightening around my head, trying to pull it deeper. Then, all at once, she dropped down.

There was an audible slap when our crotches connected, as well as our surprised gasping. I couldn't believe the heat and the grip of her walls, it was so good it hurt. She was crying a little, she probably hadn't expected it to hurt.

"It's okay, we can go at your pace. Just start moving when you're ready." She slowly started lifting her flank, then letting it sink back down. She did this for a few minutes before she began speeding up.

I was taking this as my que that she had gotten comfortable. I began to meet her on the way down, each time making a wet slap sound as our bodies touched.

The tightness was building up in my groin, I wouldn't be able to hold it in for much longer. "S-Silver...*pant* I can't hold it. should i pull out?" She slammed down hard, shaking her head.

"No! I want you to finish inside, so let's cum together this time." She began pounding her flank down into me fast, grinding on the way up. The tightness grew too strong for me to keep holding it in, and I came.

"I'm cumming! Silver i'm cumming!" She placed her lips on mine one last time, and we shared a long, soft kiss as we basked in the afterglow.

(End clop scene)

"Note to self, don't get the Changeling Honey. Though I really did enjoy getting to meet you Silver." She just smiled and wrapped her hoofs around my arm, getting ready to sleep.

"You know Zach, I liked it too. But I don't think this should be a habit with all your new friends." We started laughing as I laid my head on the pillows, ready to get some sleep.

Just as I was drifting off I heard a dry wheezing laugh. _"Enjoy it while you can, but don't think this will last. You'll see I'm right sooner or later boy!" _

**Whew...this is the longest chapter to date! kind of fitting isn't it? considering this is the 10th chapter it should be a milestone.**

**I know that I had a really long clop scene in this chapter, but I did this because I figured I wouldn't be doing one for a while.**

**Now Silverstring is an OC I made up, basically on the spot. She will be a regular friend character.**

**And please don't forget to give me any ideas for songs in the review or in PM's. I can just pick something, but I'd prefer it if you all made the decision.**

**One last time before Idepart, I would kill for some fan art from you guys. Being able to display art made by people who enjoy the story would make me happier than anything in the world.**

**See you guys later, have a harmonious day! /) (brohoof)**


	11. Chapter 11

** Hello once again, and welcome back to Zach in Equestria! Now this chapter will have a….well let's just say that if you are really sensitive, I would skip this one.**

**Thanks to everyone who has contributed to both this story and Walking the Path, It really means a lot to have your guys support. Thanks for those who submitted songs for this chapter.**

**I had planned on this chapter being much worse than it is so..I hope you like it. And to avoid confusion, a large piece of this chapter will take place in a flashback/dream, whatever you want to call it.**

**I'm still looking for any oc submissions or fan art if you guys are interested just message me. For anybody who is interested in talking with me personally, just check my profile for my FB account.**

**OK, that's it...I think...now onto the story!**

**chapter 11**

_Another morning waking up confused...and a pounding head too, oh joy._ It was strange not being in Fluttershy's house but I'm starting to get used to it.

I felt the blankets shift, there was someone next to me. _Ah shit, not again. Some pony who won't remember me and will try to kick my ass._

I glanced over and saw Silverstring, her mane was ruffled and she looked...cute. "Are you awake yet? Did you sleep well?" She opened one of her eyes and rolled to face me.

"Yeah I'm awake, and I slept fine. Once you let me sleep that is, I had trouble doing so with your snoring." I wasn't aware I snored, but at least she remembered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I did that. If you needed to you could have covered my mouth." At this Silver started giggling, trying desperately to cover it up.

"What's so funny? If I was making it hard to sleep you could have covered my mouth." Silver was staring at me with both hooves pressed down on her mouth.

She hastily climbed out of bed, laughing as she did "Oh but I did, that's how I got to sleep." I began to notice a strange taste in my mouth.

I hadn't noticed it before, being preoccupied with my headache, but now I could taste it. It wasn't something I could readily name.

"Ok, well I need to go shower so I can make it to work. No peeking!" Silver pointed her hoof at me as if I was planning something.

"Don't worry, I won't. I need to get ready for work too." I saw Silver give a playful frown, she seemed disappointed that I wasn't planning on disobeying her.

"Aww...you're just no fun. Come and see me after you finish your shift okay Zach?" She swished her tail in my face playfully, I could still smell last night on her.

"Yeah, I'll drop by on my way home. You get off pretty late anyway so I can go around town a while before then." As Silver headed off to the shower I grabbed a clean pair of clothes.

_Oh man...I reek pretty bad too. Plus my head won't stop pounding. Might be good for me to take a shower too. _I checked the clock, It was already eight!

I should be there by eight thirty and it would take longer than that from here, so there was no way I could afford a shower first.

_They have a public washroom. Maybe I can sneak a quick shower once I get there. _"See you Silver!" I could hear her faint reply as I ran out the door.

On my way down the stairs I bumped into a large orange thing that nearly sent me flying down the last flight. "Watch out!"

As I barely caught myself on the railing, I noticed the familiar orange, jagged mane and the strange wings. _Guess I wasn't imagining those last time._

"Oh...hey Shelby. How are you? I'm kind of in a rush here, so I'm sorry and all but I can't really stay." My disgruntled neighbor couldn't get out so much as a word before I was past her and out the front door.

As I began running up the street I heard a faint flapping from behind that was getting gradually closer. "Hey, wait up! What's with the rush? You just run into a girl then blow her off!?"

"Sorry about that Shelby, really didn't mean it but I need to get to work so I have to hurry." Shelby seemed to consider this for a moment, then she started to pull away.

"I guess that's fine, but you owe me once you have free time, got that?" Before I could answer her, she had already flown away.

Running the whole way, I was able to make it to the spa by eight twenty. That gave me ten minutes before I had to be at my table.

I heard the door chime as I walked in, gasping for breath and my face as red as an apple. "Hello Aloe, Lotus. Is it okay If I take a quick shower before work?"

They laughed and, for a fleeting moment, I swear I caught some strange look being exchanged between them. "Sure, just follow us." They brough me through a door marked "employees only" behind their desk.

"This is our private area. There is a full bathroom, a shower room...pretty much anything you may need. We live here, so It has al of the essentials." _No wonder they have no trouble opening so early, they live in the spa!__  
><em>

"Thanks again you two, I didn't have the time to shower at my place this morning." When I mentioned this they both drew closer, I assume to smell me. When they stepped back I saw Lotus whisper something to Aloe, but all I could catch was something about rutting.

_Why do they think I've been digging? I guess I do smell pretty sweaty, but this isn't important now, I need to find those showers._ "So, where are the showers? Oh...and may I have some soap?"

Aloe walked by me, bumping me with her hip as she passed. "I'll show you to the showers, Lotus will get you what you need. You have clean clothes?" I showed her the bundle under my arm, I just hope I hadn't dropped anything on the way here.

"Good, just this way then." Aloe led me down a small hallway, where I had to watch the ceiling, otherwise I would hit my head on the lights. Then into a slightly bigger bathroom. There was pale blue tiling that made up the floor, with a set of pink ceiling lights.

Since this room was taller than the hallway I was able to stand up straight. "So this is where you two live? Nice place...how much does it cost?" Aloe smiled sweetly at me as I was looking around the pleasantly furnished bathroom.

"Why honey? Already feeling lonely in your new apartment?" _I was going to ask how she knew I had moved, then I remembered that Rarity and Fluttershy went here on a regular basis._

"I'm doing fine, just thought it would get expensive living out of a spa. But you two obviously take care of yourselves." The bathroom door opened again as Lotus came in, she had a bottle in her mouth and a towel across her back.

"Here you go Zach, this soap can be used on your body and in your hair. We'll leave now, just call if you need anything." I took the bottle from Lotus's mouth, It wasn't labeled.

I popped the lid open and took a whiff, and at first I couldn't smell anything, but eventually I picked up on a faint trace of a flower. "Thanks girls, I shouldn't be too long."

As the girls left the room, I couldn't help but watch them leave. They were pretty nice to me since I arrived, and they were beautiful too. "Stop it Zach, you have more important things to focus on."

I put the bottle of mystery soap on a shelf under the shower head, then I began to disrobe. I don't know how I missed it before but there was a full wall that was nothing but one giant mirror!

All the cardio and the heavy lifting at AJ's was beginning to show on my body. I could see more definition in my arms and chest, and my legs had gotten more toned. "No six-pack yet.*thump*..oh well."

Maybe it was just me being weird, flexing nude in front of a full body mirror, but I swear I heard a thump on the other side of the wall. Probably just something falling over or some pipes moving.

I _walked_ back into the shower and grabbed for the curtain. Somehow I hadn't noticed that there wasn't any curtains in these stalls. It's not like I was in a public bath, so I suppose it didn't matter.

I had always been nervous about being naked in a public place, because anybody could see you and It made me feel vulnerable. It was different here though, I guess It was because I knew that nopony would just walk in.

The only two who used this bathroom knew I was in here and happened to be my bosses. The water did feel nice though, and the soap made my hair smell like fresh flowers...it also made it tingle.

It wasn't the uncomfortable tingling you get when your leg falls asleep...this was more like a constant tickle. "The heck is with this stuff?" I figured I had nothing else, so I continued to wash with the strange soap.

Soon after rinsing the suds off my body I noticed a pleasant sensation, much like the one on my head, cover my body. I was standing against the wall of the shower with every inch of my body bubbling..

It was nice, but at the same time, I hated it. It was like something was tickling every spot of my skin, but when I tried to ignore it grew like an uncomfortable itching. "What the hell?! What was in that soap?!"

I turned off the water and dried off as fast as I could. After throwing my clothes on I left the bathroom so I could find Aloe and Lotus. "Girls! I think there was something up with that soap! My skin feels funny!"

I couldn't find them anywhere in the back, so I guessed they had went to the front desk to wait for customers. When I got to the entrance I didn't see either of them there. "Where are those two?"

Suddenly I heard something hit the floor. It sounded like it had come from the message room. "Girls, are you in...here?!" As I opened the door and walked in the first thing I noticed was Aloe and Lotus laying on the massage beds.

The second thing I noticed was they were both grinning, like this was all expected. "Umm, girls...shouldn't someone be at the front desk?" I don't think this is a good business strategy.

They both began laughing again, now it was starting to annoy me. "What's so funny? My skin is all weird since I used your soap and you're not watching out for customers!" Aloe held up her hoof, calling my attention to her.

"The reason we're laughing was you must have been in such a rush today that you didn't notice the closed sign on the door. We're taking a break day, and when you showed up we decided to roll with it."

Then Lotus came in "But I'm not sure why you feel funny. Maybe you're allergic to the flowers used to scent the soap? But since you're here why don't let us try one of your massages?"

_As much as I would like to, I'm not completely sure my body is up for it right now. _"Sorry girls, maybe next time. That soap made me really sensitive. Besides, I'm kind of tired."

Aloe winked at her sister and looked at me with a smirk "Oh, we know. We could smell it on you when you came in. Try to save some of your energy for us next time, all right?"

I had no problem with that, though I felt kind of awkward that my bosses could apparently smell that I had sex last night. "Yeah, I'll do that. See you two around." There wasn't much of a reason to stick around if there wasn't going to be any work.

"Maybe FallenStar is ready to get out by now?" I hadn't seen the little colt in a while, might as well go check up on him. I headed towards the hospital, If he hasn't gotten out by now then he must be getting lonely.

I walked in the front door to a rather empty waiting room. The only one in here was a nurse, with her back turned to the door. "Hello miss, where can I find FallenStar's room?" The nurse turned abruptly at the sound of my voice.

"Oh...hello Zach, It's nice to see you again. You can find him just down this way, follow me." I didn't recognize her at first, but it was Redheart! I was a little uncomfortable already, and this made it worse.

I liked nurse Redheart, but if the last time you saw someone was having sex in a random hospital room, you would feel awkward seeing them during work hours too. I followed her anyway, I had come to see Star so that's what I was going to do.

She led me into a room marked recovery. I could see several ponies as soon as I went in, but there was only one foal. Star was trying desperately to fly around the room, but all he could manage was staying airborne for a minute or two, and that was while staying still.

"Hey Star, how have you been buddy." After the colt landed I pulled him into a friendly hug. I felt bad for him, and I wanted to help hm any way I could. He returned the embrace then led me to a few chairs by the windows.

"I've been good Zach, I can start to fly again though not very well. I haven't remembered anything yet, but I'm being let out later today, so maybe going to school and stuff will speed it up." I was glad to see the colt so full of hope.

"So...where you going to stay? They won't let you live at the hospital will they?" I don't think Star had worked this part out yet because his face fell as soon as I asked.

"I don't know, I don't know where my family is so I don't have anywhere to go." His position reminded me of how I was not too long ago. Then an idea struck me.

"I think I know somepony who will let you stay with them. They're a close friend of mine and they are very kind and gentle. Her name is Fluttershy, but you should help her take care of her animals, can you do that?"

"Yeah, that sounds great! I love animals, so that should be easy."_Well...It would be if Flutter only had normal pets, but he'll find out for himself. _The nurse waved me over, I felt Star grab at my sleeve as I stood.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll be seeing you around. Next time we can go out and play. alright?" Star held my gaze for a moment then nuzzled into my stomach.

"Goodbye Zach, promise that you'll come see me soon." He was holding out his hoof, waiting for me to do something. I closed my hand up into a fist and gave him a solid bump.

When I got to the door the nurse began to whisper something "Sorry to cut your visit short, but we need to do his physical examination to see if he's ready to leave. I'm sure he'll be out by tomorrow.

"Thank you Redheart, I'll be going now. Tell him I...I'll be here for him, you know, If things aren't all better." I let nurse Redheart escort me back to the waiting room. I had just remembered that I needed something as well.

"Umm, nurse Redheart? I used this soap today that made my skin tingle, and It's starting to get really annoying." I saw the nurse duck behind the front desk for a moment, but she returned with a small bottle before too long.

As I took It from her mouth, she started to explain just what she had given me "I think the soap you used had a certain flower in it. This flower causes a soft tingling on the users skin shortly after being removed. You must have had too high of a concentration."

*cough* "So...this lotion will remove the remnants of the flower from your skin. Will you need any help putting it on?" Redheart seemed a bit hesitant asking that last part, and It made me flush slightly too.

"N..no! I'm fine, don't let me bother you. Where's the nearest bathroom?" Looking just as embarrassed as I was, Redheart pointed me up the hall and told me it was the first door on the left.

"Thank you." I turned abruptly and ran up the hall, nearly knocking down an elderly Stallion in a doctors uniform. I gave him a rushed apology as I ducked into the bathroom.

I threw off my clothes, uncapped the bottle, and began to rub it into every spot I could reach. I felt the difference almost immediately and boy was It wonderful! "Ahhhh...It's finally gone!"

I let it dry, then put my clothes back on. As I shit the door I heard a disturbance from the front desk. "Hey, what's going on...here." As I turned the corner I noticed a mare with scorch marks on her head, neck, legs and back.

She was laying on a stretcher, the emergency personnel were talking with some doctors about moving her to the ER. As I passed by her she opened her eyes and began to speak. "P..please *cough* somepony has to *wheeze* go back. My Coltfriend Is still there trying to *cough* stop It."

I assume she meant stop a fire, those looked like some serious burn marks on her body. Her Coltfriend mus be either very stupid, brave, or both. "Where is he?" She took a few deep breaths to steady herself before responding.

"You can see the smoke from Sugarcube Corner, he's probably still out in the middle of the woods." Before the EMT workers or the doctors could stop me, I had run out the front door heading straight for Sugarcube Corner.

I passed by several panicking ponies, they were all running past me which told me I was going In the right direction. As I approached Sugarcube Corner I could make out a large column of smoke in the distance, The sky was tinted red on the horizon.

I could just begin to see the edge of the forest when it hit me. I was nearly choking on the smell of burning wood and the wave of heat on my face made me cringe. "I don't even see the fire yet, how bad is this thing?!"

I heard screaming overhead as several pegasi began flying about as thunder clouds slowly formed above me. "Hey, Zach! Are you bucking crazy?! Get out of here!" I recognized this voice. Rainbowdash came down low to scream at me.

"I can't Rainbow! There's somepony in there, and you guys won't make it to him once you've put the fire out!" Before she could argue with me anymore, I sprinted into the trees.

I saw a red glow up ahead and the heat was growing worse. My mouth was drying out and It hurt to breath. I heard a sickening snap as a tree branch overhead gave out and nearly crushed me.

I was finally inside the fire, the trees were coated with flame. It might even be beautiful, the way it danced, if it wasn't so destructive. I didn't see anypony here so I continued forward.

"Hey, If you can hear me, your Marefriend Is ok! She sent me to get you out of here!" The smoke was getting so thick and choking that I didn't think he would see me before he heard me.

I was about ready to turn back, fearing I was getting lost in the blaze, when I tripped over something. I had to walk with my mouth and nose covered so I couldn't catch myself. I hit the hot ground hard on my side.

It knocked what little air I had out of me, but when I looked down to see what had tripped me up I was shocked to see It was an unconsious pony. I couldn't recognize him at first because he was covered in ash and soot.

Then I glanced down and noticed his mark, It was Magicalblast! _"Hahaha! What luck, the dumbass practically did himself in for us. Now we can watch him die for what he's done."_

_What! hell no! He may be an ass, and he may have insulted my father, but he doesn't deserve this! "Ugh! Once again you show how weak you really are." _I grabbed Blast and placed him on my shoulders.

I was feeling light-headed as I ran back through the burning woods. I saw a light up ahead, but we we're still in the fire. I could barely keep myself standing as I cleared the entrance, which was now also on fire.

I dropped Blast, his limp body was weighing me down, but after letting him go, I took three steps and fell flat on the ground. My shirt had been completely burned off, exposing my now blistering skin to the breeze.

I didn't want to move for the rest of my life. Every square inch of my body was shrieking in pain. Just as I heard Rainbow's voice coming closer, I began to black out._"Now it's my turn to play with you.*wheeze* Hahahahaha!"_

Everything was dark for a while, then I saw a light. It wasn't a soft light, this light looked harsh and cruel. Like it wanted to show me something that would hurt me. "You don't know how right you are."

The light was getting closer, It felt like I was being pulled through a long tube. I tried to speak but nothing came pot when I opened my mouth. "Now that's no fun, I can't let you go and do something out of character can I?"

_What the hell do you mean?! Where am I, and why are you here? _"Well, the first and second questions will be answered for you in a moment, the third will make sense once you understand them."

I felt my feet hit something solid, I was now standing in my bedroom. _How did I get here? Wait...my house! _I ran to my calendar, It was August seventeenth, the day after my birthday. I had just turned sixteen.

_"Why...why are you showing me this!? I don't want to see this again! _"I told you that you need your anger to survive, and I'll use this to prove it. Besides, I've had enough of you acting so weak. This is your punishment."

I looked to the clock on my desk, It said it was six thirty in the morning. I knew what was going to happen next, and It made me feel like crawling into a ball and dieing. This day...this day nearly killed me.

It was the morning after my sixteenth birthday, and my father had just died. We had gotten the call saying the police had found his body in a back alley, and this was just after I had blown out my candles.

I remember going to bed that night, crying so hard I had thrown up. My mother didn't react, I'm not sure If she was hiding It, or she had gone into shock. They said that it was a case of "fatal brutality", which was just a fancy way of saying he was beaten to death.

Nice birthday present huh? I woke up the next morning feeling dead to the world. I though It was over, but then came the...*knock knock* _And now It begins._ "Don't be rude now, you have guests."

_Go fuck yourself! No, why can't I stop myself!? _I wanted to hide, run, whatever I had to do to avoid what was coming next. "This is a memory you dumbass. You can't alter your memories."

I gripped the door knob, I was screaming at myself to let go, to just lock the door and call the police. I twisted it and pulled the door open, and saw three men. I never wanted to see them again.

"Hello sport, is this the Dionne household?" _No! Oh god just say no! please don't tell them you're father's name. _I tried desperately to say no, but I couldn't force anything out, so instead I just nodded my head.

"Thanks sport, ok boys...looks like he gave us the right house." Suddenly a fist collided with the side of my head and I was on the floor before I could do anything. _"Now you'll see why you need me. I'm the reason you didn't die today"_

When my vision finally returned I was propped against the wall with my hands tied. I heard a muffled cry nearby, It was coming from the bed. _Mom! No, I can't let It happen again!_

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about It, those guys are long gone, as you know. You're both tied up and *crackle* things are about to start heating up in here." He wasn't limiting my movements as much anymore, he wanted to prove that I had no chance without him huh?

_I'll show him, I won't be like him any more. I won't become cruel and hateful because of this...dammit! _I hit my head against the wall and used the adrenalin to throw my body forward. I was able to get to my feet, though I was unsteady.

I heard the cracking getting closer, It must be spreading to the hallway by now. _Have to cut these damn ropes! _I saw a piece of metal sticking out of the radiator. Maybe I could use that?

I backed up to the radiator and placed the piece of metal in between my hands. I began to slide my arms up and down, as I felt the ropes loosen the metal caught my skin and cut the palm of my hand.

It was going too slow! I could feel the heat rising In the room and I wasn't even done with the ropes on my hands. "Being calm will get you killed, stop screwing around and get angry! You want to get back at those thugs?! Then you better get out of here alive!"

I finally severed the last strand and freed my hands, I rushed to the bed to check on my mother. She was tied to the bed stand by her wrists. "It's ok mom, I'll get us out of here!" I wrapped my hand with a sheet and broke a window. I could use the glass to cut her free.

"That's right! use that anger, When we're done here you can go kill those bastards!" I was starting to have mixed feelings about that. I knew I shouldn't seek revenge but I felt like they deserved It.

By the time I had cut both of my mother's wrists free, the fire had covered the far wall and the room was filling with smoke. There was too much to escape through the window, and I began to choke on It.

My mother had inhaled the smoke for too long as I cut her free, she had passed out. "No Mother! You have to wake up! We need to get out of here!" I looked around and felt tears sting my eyes.

I saw the doorway was blocked by fire and the window was too small for her to fit through. I had no clue how I was going to get her out alive. Then there was a horrible creek from the ceiling as one of the support beams snapped and began to fall.

The ceiling was crumbling around us, pieces falling among the collecting ash. Time stood still as I looked up, black snow falling onto my face. I saw the beam fall and knew I wouldn't be able to move her In time.

_It's going to happen whether I like It or not... _In a last second decision I threw my body over my unconscious mother, hoping to shield her from the falling debris. I felt the wood connect with the center of my felt like I had small star fall directly on heat was so bad that I couldn't feel It anymore.

The darkness took me once more, only this time when I came to I was In the hospital. There was a fireman standing next to my bed, he had his hat in his hands. "I'm sorry son, but your mother didn't make It. We tried our best...but when we got to her she was already..."

Everything faded then...all that remained was me, sitting alone in the dark, crying. "Now do you get it? I exist because you need me. I am your defense. I am your weapon against anything that stands In our way. I am you Zach!"

"No...I may have been like this once..but I won't let It happen again. What's the point of having survived If I'm just going to live a hateful life? I need to move on...live a good life...for my parents."

"You'll see eventually, and when that day comes I'll be back in control." As my hateful side began to disappear I heard the sound of running water. The darkness was suddenly broken by a light shining in the distance.

"Is that the sun?" I stood on my unsteady legs, and took a few steps toward the warm light. As I got closer I noticed things change around me. I was no longer in a black emptiness, I could see trees and a river.

There were birds performing perfect little flying routines as they passed by, sharing their sweet autumn song. I remember this spot, I would always come here to catch the fish returning to the warmer waters.

I heard the familiar crackle of a radio being tuned, but this seemed to be coming in too clear, like it was in my head. It seemed to come from across the stream, so I waded in to get across. Music began as I heard a familiar voice start singing along with it.

"You hold your every breath, but life is for the living...In the water."

I began to feel the pull on my legs grow from a gentle stream to the dangerous flow of a river. It was now up to my stomach and rising.

"You feel that you should run, but where are you to hide...In the water?"

I had begun to panic, I tried to make it back to the shore but I was swept out by the strength of the water.

"Against the tide we struggle, with the skin we're in..the skin we're in."

"Against the tide we struggle..to keep..our heads above the deep, and our hearts above the lie...above the lie."

I don't remember this ever happening...how horribly ironic, going from burning to drowning. I was pushing as hard as I could to stop myself from colliding with rocks or the riverbed.

"You vow our life and blood, but this is not our home...In the water."

"Our hope here's never found..just ry to keep your way here...In the water."

"Against the tide we struggle, with the skin we're In...the skin we're in."

"Against the tide we struggle...to keep...our heads above the deep, and our hearts above the lie...above the lie."

My legs were getting weak now, and I don't think I could fight It anymore."Someone, please help..."

"With who we are today..could never make amends for what we've done...tainted blood."

"His eyes, his eyes are full of love...forgive them...release them."

The water surged over my head as my body finally failed. I was pulled down to the bed of the river and dragged with the current, until I blacked out.

"Against the tide we struggle, with the skin we're in...the skin we're in."

"Against the tide we struggle...to keep...our heads above the deep, and our hearts above the lie...above the lie."

I awoke on the opposite bank, the water was at the normal level and I was perfectly dry. "About time you woke up boy, I've needed to have a talk with you." I stared into the grizzled old face that was looming over me.

I swear there was something disturbingly familiar about the tanned skin and furrowed brow. The way he set his jaw, and even his eyes we're...the same as mine! "Dad?!"

**And that's the end of chapter 11 everybody! I hope you're all as excited as I am for next chapter.**

**I know there was a lot happening this chapter and I inevitably confused people. If you don't understand something please don't hesitate to ask me.**

**And just a heads up, I won't be working on new chapters for a little while because I'm going to be editing all of the older chapters for ZiE. **

**Thanks to CakeMixPony, my good friend who suggested the song, It worked great buddy. **

**Also thanks to Anadel, the owners and creators of this sweet song. Hope everyone has a great day and I'll see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, I know you haven't seen any new chapters in a long while, but I've just got out of school and I wanted to work on the earlier chapters a little before I moved on.**

**I'm going to be editing until chapter six or so, but I figured It was high time to give you all something new. Now once again I'll apologize that I've been gone so long.**

**There will be a reference in this chapter that should be pretty obvious. It won't be something that a character says, but try to see if you can tell where it's from.**

**And just a reminder, If you have any suggestions you can send it to me via PM. Anyway, I hope that I'll have more time to write now that school is over. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

"Yeah? Were you expecting somebody else?" _Well...to be honest I wasn't expecting ANYBODY...I mean hell, I'm not completely sure where I am. _"What? cat got your tongue? Haven't seen you in who knows how long, and this is how you react?

"Oh! Uh...well...dad...things have been really weird these past several days. I'm not sure how to explain...but I'm really happy to see you. Though I don't really know why you chose now to show up."

"Hold up now, I think I can answer that. I know what's been happening..In fact, I've always known. What do you think happened after the incident? I've watched you, to make sure you followed the path I had seen for you."

"I know that it's been painful, and trust me, it hasn't been easy seeing you face this all by yourself, but you've grown stronger for it. " Did he just say that?! Seriously?! How could going through this shit make me get stronger?

"Now hold the hell up! How can you possibly say that? You can't understand how I feel..how it's been to have both of your parents taken from you! Just to...leave you alone...how could you?"

"I know I've upset you, but you have to calm down and listen to me. I know about this strange land, your struggle to stay in control, and I know about the pain you're holding in. I'm only now able to speak with you because of the help of the blue one you call Luna."

"I...I know I've made many mistakes. I wasn't always there for the two of you...and I was a cruel teacher. But now more than ever I believe you may need help. There is something dark coming that you are not ready for, and I am the only one who can prepare you."

"So...what you're saying is...you've met with princess Luna, and she helped you speak with me? How can she talk with the dead?" My father's face was the same as the last day I had seen him. He was tan and thin, but had a strength that couldn't be measured by his body. He was no different in death as he was life.

"To be honest I'm not sure. I think It may be she noticed me as I watched you...and she found me in her dreams. We talked for a while, and we spoke about many things...mainly you. Now I have a small time with you and I don't plan to waste it."

"Please...just wait! there's so much I want to talk to you about. It's been close to a year since...It all happened. If you've watched this whole time that means you should know how much this has bothered me.'

*sigh* "Yes...I suppose I owe you some answers, but there are better places to talk then a river bank. You are in a dream, as you should be able to guess, so why don't you think up somewhere more appropriate for us to talk?"

"Ok I'll try, but I can't promise this will turn out well." I sat down and closed my eyes. I had been in a lucid dream before, but I had never tried changing something in a dream on command. Not to mention the command of my dead father!

An image started to form in my head, and I could hear the rustling of leaves on trees, smell moss and pine needles, and feel the soft grass under my bare feet. "Alright boy...open your eyes."

When I opened my eyes and looked around I noticed that we were no longer on a sandy riverbank, but instead were in a thick forest. There were birds flying overhead, and a log cabin with smoke rising from the chimney.

"Heh...been a while since we were last here huh?" I recognized these woods, and the cabin as well. This was where me and my father had always trained when I was younger. This was a thick forest about ten miles from the edge of our town.

"'I'm surprised you remember it so clearly. Even the cabin we built when you were twelve. We've had many pleasant memories here, but I remember how many nights I've carried you inside after you passed out from exhaustion."

"Yeah...I remember those days too. I've spilled my share of blood and sweat on this ground. Now...before we get caught off topic for too long, what about my questions? Are you willing to answer me now?"

*sigh* "Out of all the things I've taught you, your stubbornness Is not one of them, but yes...let's get inside to talk." I noticed, as I followed my father to our cottage, a large black wall that loomed behind the trees...and it seemed to be shifting.

*Koosh* I sunk into the leather chair opposite my father's wooden one. "So...I think the best place to start is...how's mom?" I could see a very drastic change in my father's face when I brought up mom.

*sigh* "I should have known that was coming, but I can't really blame you. Well...after the fire I spoke with her, and I demanded that she leave you in my care. She wanted to stay and watch you as well, but I refused to let her throw away her chance of moving on."

"So mom...mom's okay?" I felt a cold chill run up my spine. I had always thought mom would have been stuck, but now I know she let herself pass on. "Yeah...mom's okay. I thought that might put your mind at rest a bit."

"Well, what about you? What happened that day? All the officer told us was that you had been attacked by someone and they found your body in an alleyway. I'm guessing it was those same bastards who started the fire."

"Well you sure aren't asking the easy questions are you? I'll tell you what I do remember, but I can't promise that this is how it happened exactly..." My father clenched his hands and took a deep breath, then looked me in the eye.

"You know that I was a tournament fighter correct? Well...apparently a very wealthy man had made a bet that I would lose, so when I didn't, he wasn't very happy. Those men that you saw were his flunkies, and they drugged me while I was walking home."

My father took a moment to compose himself. "I wasn't thinking...and they caught me off guard. I believe you know the rest. They found out I had a student...my son. They knew you would be a threat to them once you had grown up, so they came to find you..."

The cabin grew quiet, and there was a heaviness in the silence. "Dad...it's over. That happened a long time ago, and I've dealt with it. So...what have you been doing?" My father slowly turned his head up and was staring at the ceiling.

"Well...watching you mostly, and by the way..." At this my father stood up and slowly walked over to my chair. "Do me a favor and stand up?" I was curious to see what he wanted, so I stood up and looked at him... then he smirked.

*Crack* I was sent sprawling to the floor as I felt half of my face go numb. "My boy...you dissapointed me. I taught you that if you ever, and I do mean EVER...make a stupid decision just because I'm not around there'd be hell to pay."

Keep In mind that my father was nearly half a foot shorter than me and only weighed about a hundred and sixty pounds. "Whad the hell?! Whad did I do?! You had do hid me?" _Jeez...my face Is already swollen to hell.__  
><em>

"Yes I had to hit you. If I ever see you as disgraceful and pathetic as you've been these past few days...I'll have to beat some self-respect back into you." I flared up at his comment, because It sounded like he thought I did something to be ashamed of!

"Now whad the hell do you mean by thad?! You bedder nod be implying whad I think you are. Jussd because I've decided thad I'm willing to become intimate with someone who looks differend from whad your used to doesn'd mean I should be ashamed!"

_Wow..standing up to dad isn't easy, and having a busted lip doesn't help. _"Boy...I don't give a damn who you want to be with. As long as you care about whoever it is, they can be whatever you want. Actually...your mother used to say some mushy thing like...love takes no shape."

For the first time since I had washed up at his feet...dad was smiling. Not exactly a grin, but for dad this was definitely a smile. "Wait, so what were you talking about? You said I was being disgraceful, but how?"

_Great! Now I can talk normally again, but I'm still really confused. _"I was talking about you drinking, and what the hell were you thinking?! I told you alcohol would just ruin your body and cloud your mind."

*Sigh* "Not to mention that you've struggled to control your emotions recently. Do you think drinking will just solve those problems?" My father was right, and It was making me feel even worse having to admit that.

"I know, but I've had so much trouble containing my anger. It feels like some beast that's trying to force its way out." My father just chuckled and offered his hand. I let him pull me up and dusted myself off.

"Well...that's your issue. You can't contain your anger, because eventually there will be too much for you to hold. What happens when you have too much anger to control? You lose control and the anger consumes you."

"So what should I do?! Just let It happen, because that doesn't seem any better than trying to bottle it up." Dad just sets himself and heads for the door. I guess he wants me to follow him, because he waits for a moment holding the door.

I followed him outside and closed the door behind us. Once the door had shut and I had begun to walk away the cabin disappeared! "What the heck?! Did you do that?" Dad was looking towards the trees, and as he did I saw them shift and change.

"You need to learn to use your anger. Once you accept your anger and can use it as a part of you...It won't be an issue to stop it from flaring up. So...in short...We're going to train." My spirits fell at the memories of our past "training" sessions.

"I'm going to show you how to control your mind here. So you can stay calm in a fight, but can still use your emotions as a weapon. A swordsman who has gone berserk is deadly but vulnerable. While a swordsman who can dominate his emotions is always at his most dangerous."

"So all we're doing is learning to control my mind?" I was hopeful that our training was going to avoid anything physical. Those hopes would soon be dashed with what my father said next.

"Since we're in a dream I can only strengthen you mentally, but don't worry about it. You'll have plenty to practice once you wake up." Well...so much for being able to move properly for the next several weeks.

"Oh that sounds wonderful, and how do you expect me to do that? There's not exactly somewhere in ponyville where I'd be allowed to do that." My father sat on the ground and crossed his legs.

"Don't worry about that now...I'll explain it before I send you off. Now sit down and close your eyes." I sat in the thick grass and rested my head on the ground. I began to drift off to sleep while watching the clouds move above the tree tops.

"Ok...now think of something that triggers your anger. Since this is your major issue I'm going to need you to have a basic control over it before we move on to the next step." Make something that represents my anger...can't hurt to try.

_Ok just...what gets me angry? "Oh like you need to think about it! We both know what upsets you more than anything." _"Ok dad...I know what I can use as a trigger. What do I do next?'

'You're going to allow the trigger to rile you up. Once you feel like you can't hold it in any longer let me know." _"So he wants you mad. I don't know what he wants you to do about that. He should just tell you what a failure you are. Train for HOW many years and you couldn't stop a few guys who were unarmed?"_

_"Of course your dad's even more pathetic. making up some bullshit about not being ready. He just didn't want to admit that he couldn't protect himself." _"Ok dad...I'm...angry now."

"Now I want you to think of something that you hold very dear, and focus on it. That way you'll stay level-headed and control how you release the anger." _"Aww...isn't that sweet? Do you think you can really control me by using happy thoughts?! That is so pathetic it makes me feel sick."_

_Block it out...think of...think of...mom. Remember the good times. Remember when dad was at home, and would go fishing with me. Just block everything out. _"Dad I picked my focus. Now what?"

"I want you to periodically switch between using your trigger to anger yourself and then your focus to block it out. I'll tell you when to stop." _"Oh this is gonna be real fun, huh jackass?"_

(unknown time later) My dad taps me on my side with his foot. "alright, you can stop and open your eyes now." I had switched back and forth for a long time. It felt like it had been around six or so hours, but I'm not sure.

"How can you tell that I have enough control? I've been able to switch pretty easily for an hour or so, but how would you know that's enough?" My dad just smirks and stands up, gesturing to the forest around us.

"I know that you've been able to effectively use your focus because of our surroundings. Whenever you became angry the trees would shift and turn burnt. Then when you calmed down they returned to normal."

"So what are we doing next? I can do this when I'm just siting down, but how will I be able to do this when I don't have time?" I wasn't worried about doing this when I wasn't in danger, but I wouldn't be able to do this if I was fighting.

My father stood up and grabbed two branches. "We practice, it's as simple as that. The only way you'll know how to control your anger during a fight...is if you practice during a fight. I won't be trying to kill you, but you must how to use your focus while defending yourself."

My dad pulled me to my feet and passed me a branch. "Get ready!" I was sent backpedaling as my dad came swinging. He cracked me in the ribs with a quick jab of his stick. While I was using a large branch, wielding it two handed. My dad was using a smaller one, so he could use it like a one-handed sword.

"You can't do anything right!" I blocked a swing at me head only for him to spin and crack my elbow. _You have to focus dammit! Don't let what he says distract you. You practiced controlling your emotions, so this must be a test._

_"Go ahead and keep thinking that you can beat me. I don't care how much you train you can't do anything without me." _"Stop fighting like such a pansy." I take a few deep breaths as he runs forward again.

I focused and time seemed to slow down. There was a long series of cracks as our branches strained against each other. "You're doing better, but should I start trying soon?" I knew what he was doing now, and I wouldn't let it work.

"Go ahead old man. Just don't hurt yourself." I get a firm footing and crouch down. When he rushes this time I'm ready. He brings his arm up above his head, but I move first. I slide under his sword arm and strike his wrist with my branch, then spin and use the momentum to elbow him in the chest.

*Hngh!* I sent my dad flying onto his back, but I take a step back and ready my sword. I know how fast he can recover. "Nice job ya brat. I actually felt that one. Let's go another round so I know you can keep this up."

We did one more round, which lasted around an hour. By the end of It I was bruised, had welts all over my head and arms, and probably a bruised rib or two. At least I was standing. "You did good son, but there's one last thing you need to do before you leave."

He places his hand on my shoulder and begins to lead me towards the black wall that I had noticed before. "This will be your last test, but if you can't do this then you'll never be able to reach your full strength."

"Well...what am I supposed to do? I learned how to use my focus in and out of combat, so what else am I supposed to learn?" As we got close to the wall I felt a strange weight pressing down on me.

"You have your focus, which you will use to control your emotions, but In this test you need to find the part of yourself that defines you. You'll understand it better once we're in there." The weight suddenly disappears as I step through the darkness.

"What...the hell?" On the other side the landscape couldn't be more different. There was no plant life in sight, in fact, everything around seemed to be dead. The strangest thing...was that there were swords everywhere.

They were all stuck into the ground. There were hundreds of them, all different shapes and styles. Then my dad grabs my shoulder and roughly turns me towards him. "This is where your training will be tested."

"To keep It simple...each one of those swords represent a part of you. You have to find the strongest one and recognize it. You'll know what to do once you've drawn it, but that's if you last long enough to."

"What do you mean last long enough? I just need to use each sword until I find the right one...right? Dad wasn't holding any sword, and There wasn't any training dummies around.

"Well, you're mostly correct. Though you're not fighting me...you need to do this while fighting him." I turn my head and notice a figure In black. _Oh shit... "Well well well...look what the cat dragged in. That's right buddy boy, you get to deal with me."_

"You have to do this son..." I sprint towards the closest sword and pull it from the ground. Dach (dark zach) leaps at me with a giant sword held in one hand. It looks like a body length meat clever with a jagged blade.

I wait for him to begin his swing, then I dive to the side. I hear it crack the ground when It makes contact. It must weigh close to twenty five pounds! "Shit! that thing would crush me."

"Hahahaha! You really think you can win by dodging!? Then dodge this!" He stands up, his shoulders thrown back, and flings his sword at me. I don't know how someone can throw a sword that heavy so fast, but I can't move fast enough to dodge it.

I have just enough time to bring up my sword to block before It crashes into my chest. When the cleaver hits the flat of my blade it shatters, and the force pushes me back. "I'm going to guess that wasn't the right sword."

Dach whips his arm back and the sword goes flying to his hand. It's only then that I notice a giant bandage wrapped around his arm that's connected to the hilt of the sword. I stand and grab what seems to be a Zweihander.

(Several hours later)

I'm kneeling on the ground, and holding a hilt with a shard of the sword left intact. I have a deep cut on my sword arm and several shallow ones on my chest. There's a piece of broken metal imbedded in my shoulder, but I'm too tired to pull it out.

"You have to put up a better fight than that! What happened to the "I don't need you" bullshit I kept hearing about? Looks to me like you can't do anything without my help." I look around for another sword, for one that isn't broken.

My vision locked onto a beautiful sword, and I knew It would be my last chance at fighting back. I barely have enough energy for one more attempt. I tense my legs as Dach lifts his sword, and once he begins to swing I dash towards It.

Once my hand touches the hilt a voice echoes in my head. _"So...you have finally found me. I can lend you my strength, and from now on you can rely on me for support and advice." What the...? Dad mentioned finding a part of me...not that the sword would talk._

_"Don't be alarmed, but you are about to be killed." _I spun around and brought up the sword to protect my chest. Dach's sword was only inches from crushing my ribcage. "Do you want me to kill you?!"

"You know what? I've had enough of you...you may be a part of me, but that doesn't mean you define me! I can't ignore you, but I don't need you. I'll be just fine without you."

_How do I use you? _Our blades were grinding against each other, and I felt the air becoming heavy around us. _"All you have to do is call out my name. Think about it..you already know."_

I look at my sword. This sword Is supposed to be part of me, so I should be able to recognize it. After a while a name pops in my head, and the voice comes back. _"Yes! That's it. Now all you have to do is say it."_

"Izanagi!" I feel a giant surge of power after saying the sword's name. I overpower Dach, and I hear his sword begin cracking. "How can you be doing this!? You were on the brink of death!"

With one final push Izanagi cut through Dach's giant cleaver, and I smashed him in the chest with my hilt making him drop his sword. I placed the tip of my blade to his throat "I'm stronger than before, and I don't need you. Just remember that."

Dach just smirked and evaporated into black smoke. _"Alright alright...get your panties out of a knot. If you think you can make it without me go ahead and try. I'll still be here...watching."_

"Smug bastard...at least I don't have to worry about him talking anymore." I walk back to dad with Izanagi in my hand, but my legs tire out before I reach him and I collapse.

(Short time later) "You finally coming to? Good...now get up, there's something I need to ell you before you wake up." I slowly sit up and look around. We're back in the forest, but the cabin is nowhere in sight.

"Listen..you'll be hearing your sword talk to you from now on, because you've established a special connection with it. He will teach you the same way my sword taught me. Tell your friends that you may leave for a few days to train."

"So you did this test too? You had to fight yourself?" Dad laughed at me, which didn't make much sense until he explained. "No boy...I did the field of blades test with my father, but the evil doppelganger is all you. Just follow me." Dad leads me deeper into the woods until we find another river.

"I might see you again, but even If I don't...remember what I taught you. Don't pull the same crap twice, and...I love you son." I waved goodbye to my father before a strong current pulled me away. Then everything went black.

When my vision returned I was hovering above my body. I was asleep in a hospital bed with several machines hooked up to me. "So...am I dead or something?" I stat looking around and I notice a few familiar figures in the room.

"The girls are here? That's Star...and even Blast." Time seemed to have been frozen, because none of them were moving. It was making me feel really weird, looking into my sleeping face.

I felt like I was in a movie freeze frame. Pinkie Pie was being held by Cake. I figured those two would get closer eventually, but not like this. How long have I been asleep?

Twilight seemed to have been arguing with the doctor, or nurse, I can't really tell. Fluttershy was resting her head on the bed...and she seemed to have cried.

Rarity must have taken It hard as well...her hair was a mess, and so was her makeup. AJ and Rainbowdash were in the middle of an argument, and a loud one at that.

Blast was sitting by my bed, and his usual smirk was nowhere to be found. Star was sitting beside Fluttershy. He was leaning against her affectionately, but he had a horrified look on his face.

"This is just too weird. I feel like I'm having some sort of out-of-body experience." I close my eyes for a minute, and then everything starts feeling really heavy and awkward.

When I opened my eyes I'm in the hospital bed. There's a hospital mask strapped on my face and several sensors stuck to my arms and chest. There's even an IV in my arm.

I slowly force my arm up to my face and pull off the mask. *cough cough* "Why does everyone look so down?" Fluttershy lifted her head, and started mouthing something.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? So how long until I get rushed? I'm betting less than two minutes. More If those two keep arguing." Fluttershy finally came to her senses and her eyes started watering.

"W-we thought y-you were going to die." Then she jumped up on the bed and started nuzzling into my bandaged neck. "D-don't ever scare us l-like that again!" I pull her into a hug, feeling my back scream in protest.

"I promise not to do whatever I did again ok? By the way..what did I do?" Then I hear a loud shuffling as everyone comes to the bedside. Twilight isn't arguing with the doctor anymore, but now she is staring at me curiously.

"I can clear that up. We found you outside of the burning forest with Magical Blast next to you. You were burned horribly and had passed out. Applejack got Big Mac to carry you here."

Then Rarity spoke up "That was...nearly two weeks ago. The doctors have been worried you might never recover, and I hope you don't mind me asking this...but when did you get that scar on your back?"

"Well..I can understand why you're all so worried, and I'm sorry to have worried you all so much. It's just...that's a long story, so can I tell you all some other time? Its not exactly the happiest one..."

"I think things are going to be a lot better from now on. I've had some issues and I've been able to work them out recently. I had a really good dream actually."

**Ok everyone that's chapter 12. I know that took way too long, but I've had a lot I had to juggle. Between school and home issues and now a job...well I'm doing my best.**

**The first person to tell me what the reference is from will be mentioned at the beginning of chapter 13. I know it wasn't as obvious as I had first thought, but you'll know it if you've watched the show.**

**And to my friend ShootingStar I hope that your story is continued as you wanted it to be. I am sorry you cannot continue writing, but best of luck to you.**

**Now to all my fellow writers, when you are having writer's block, it's best to just get the first five hundred or so words down fast, and the rest will start flowing much easier.**

**See you all next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13 part 1

**Hello everyone, and first I would like to apologize for my absence. There have been many reasons, but to name a few...changing houses, school, exams, college prep, and writer's block are at the top of the list.**

**This Chapter will be the end of the "First Part" of Zach's story. Though there is still plenty to come. Thanks to my friends who have encouraged me to push through my block.**

**A special mention for Descendent of Artorias who was the first to get the reference in chapter 12. As well as dayday99990, who surprisingly caught the name drop.**

**And finally, I will be going back to edit chapters starting with three after I finish this, so keep a look out for that if you're interested. Thanks for your patience everybody, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 13**

I rubbed my eyes for a moment to clear the dirt and sleep from my vision. *yawn* "So...besides me, is everything all right with you guys?" I notice Twilight and Cake exchange a glance, and Cake nervously clears his throat.

"Well..nothing really bad. Pinkie got upset after the first few days, but as you can see, she's better now. The rest of us have just been trying to come here as often as possible to check on you." Then Cake looks at Twilight expectantly.

She remains quiet, until I pat her on the shoulder, urging her to continue. "All of us except...Trent. When he heard about the accident he...well...he took it especially hard. Then, after a few days, he stopped showing up entirely."

"So where is he? Has anybody checked up on him?" Cake takes a step back and slowly looks down at the floor. "Well...we couldn't. He won't let anypony in, and he won't listen to reason in his condition."

Hmm...I need to do something about that. "Hey! Excuse me, Doctor? Am I fit enough to leave?" Fluttershy starts fussing with my bedding, which makes me think that worries her. "Is there an issue Flutter?"

"Oh! Umm...n-not really. I'm just worried that you're not ready yet. You did just wake up and everything..." I give Fluttershy a reassuring pat on the head and a big smile. "Trust me...I'll be fine. I've been through worse."

I wait patiently while the nurse removes the tubes and sensors from my chest and arms. Then I stand up and begin stretching the stiffness out of my body. I notice Fluttershy give a startled "eep" and hide her face, while a few of the others are laughing, their faces slightly red.

"What's the big deal?" Cake smirks while pointing at my back. "It seems they forgot to put something on under that gown. Though I guess you don't mind, huh Zach?" I quickly grab the back of my gown and fold it closed, my face turning a bright red color.

"Can I have a change of clothes and some privacy please?!" My friends all leave the room giggling as another nurse comes in with some clean clothes. _I guess they've went to my house._

I take off the thin gown and get into my comfortable dark blue jeans and black t-shirt. _"Good...now that you're alone we may speak." _I wheel around, looking for Izanagi but can't find him or the sword anywhere in sight.

_"In here...remember? Anyway, why don't you go outside and get some air. We have a lot to do today." What do you m- "Don't worry about it now, we have matters to attend to first. Namely your friend Trent, correct?"_ Well...not much use standing around then...

I grab my boots from the corner of the room. "Honestly I'm surprised they're still holding together." They're blackened and covered in ash stains, but I don't mind much.

After leaving my room I find Flutter, Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, Blast, and Star all waiting in the main lobby. "Where'd the others go?" I was expecting to be bombarded with questions by Pinkie or reamed out by Cake and AJ.

"Oh, they had to leave. They asked us to let you know they're sorry, but they didn't have much time to talk with you. The bakery is pretty busy and the farm needed AJ."

"That's alright Twi...I actually have to go check up on Trent, so I'm not going to be sticking around." I say my goodbyes and leave in a rush. _So...what did you mean by a lot to do today?_

_"Well...you remember how your father mentioned you may be leaving for a few days? To do some training?" Yeah, so...? "You're a bit...different...than your father. I'm not sure how long it will take for your mind to understand the techniques well enough for it to be used safely."_

_What are you saying? "Due to the trauma you've experienced so early in life...you have a very...volatile mind. Which means it could take weeks, months...or even years to be able to complete your training."_

"No fucking way!" I can see some ponies passing by giving me startled glances. _"I'm sorry, but otherwise you may hurt or even kill someone by accident while using me." But...but...I just woke up for fuck's sake! How do you expect me to leave my friends for months or even years! _

_And where were you planning on bringing be for this training?! Why can't I do it somewhere near the town? "First of all, because it would put the ponies in town in danger. Secondly, It's part of the training that you do it in the wild, away from the comforts of civilization."_

_"I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but it's for the best. Please trust me on this Zach...I promise you'll be coming back before too long."_

*sigh* "Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it." I guess if It's the safety of my friends at stake I don't have much choice. I head to the spa, I figure I might as well get one last day in before I tell them I'm quitting.

I don't rush on my way, just trying to take in as much of the bright and friendly town that I would soon have to leave. Eventually I come to the front door, and I push it open. I admire the now familiar jingle of bells being hit by the door. "Hello Aloe...hello Lotus."

They both see my face and turn to each other, looking rather concerned. "Why so glum honey? Did the doctor give you some bad news?" I nod my head and think about how best to put this.

"I'm sorry...there's some things I need to head out-of-town to sort out. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, so...I came to let you know I'm resigning after today." Lotus seems like she's about to ask me something, but Aloe stops her and smiles reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it. We understand you have something important to take care of. Just make sure to drop by when you come back." Well...that went easier than expected. "If it's all right with you, I was planning on taking care of today's clients and then collecting my pay."

"Oh...well since it's your last day and all..." At this Aloe gets up from behind the front desk and moves to the door. I heard the door make a loud *click* sound as she locked it, and then flip the sign to closed.

"It's only fair that your last two clients are us...since you skipped out on us last time." I noticed a grin spread across Aloe and Lotus's face. Something tells me that they were planning for this...

"Oh well that's alright with me, but what about your customers? Won't they wonder what you're doing today?" Aloe giggles while I'm being pulled towards the massage room by Lotus. "Oh don't worry Zach. Our customers are used to us taking...personal days."

It seems like there won't be any way to avoid this again, but really do I need to? I can just give them their massage, take my bits, and leave...hopefully. Though let's be honest, I highly doubt that's all that I'm gonna have to do.

I follow them into the massage room and wait as they get up onto the tables. After they get comfortable I clear my throat *cough* "So...will I be doing this one at a time or...uh...together?"

Aloe giggles at my uneasiness, and casts a sideways glance at her sister. "You don't need to be nervous...we don't mind sharing. In fact we're used to it by now. Just start however you usually do."

_Ok then, that's not an issue. _I look around briefly before finding the massage oil. I grab the bottle and squeeze a generous amount into my open palm, before rubbing it into my hands.

I stand in-between the two tables and place a hand on each of their heads. "Just to warn you, I will be rubbing your jaws to start, so try not to move around too much."

I don't receive any answer from either of them, so I just get started on the task at hand. After a moment of working out the stress in their jaws I already notice the difference.

I begin to move down past their mouth to their neck. I notice quite a few knots here, probably because of how often they have to stand at that desk and attend to ponies.

"Wow...you two have very soft coats. Then again...you are beauty care specialists." _Not that strange when you think about it. Still...this feels REALLY good._

"Don't get too attached Zach. You have to take your hands off of us at some point." *giggle* Lotus laughs at her sister's playful joke as I feel my face start to flush.

"You can't blame a guy for enjoying it while he can..." I move on from the girls' necks to just above their front legs. I decide switching back and forth at this point would probably work best.

Just because she seems like the one who would enjoy a bit of teasing, I make Aloe watch as I switch my right hand onto Lotus's shoulders. "It's alright Aloe, I'll get to you in just a bit. I need both my hands for the bigger body parts."

Aloe makes a very cute disappointed face while watching enviously from her table. "I suppose your right, but please hurry up...I can't wait forever." _Don't worry, because I don't think it'll take long at all..._

Lotus was already breathing irregularly from my ministrations on her shoulders and forelegs. I had found a particularly sensitive spot under her right foreleg that nearly sent her into convulsions.

"What's wrong Lotus? Can't handle a regular old massage? I'm not even at the best part yet..." I trail my fingers gently down her soft belly and onto her flanks.

"W-what? What do you mean best part?!" Before she can get an answer I sink my fingers into her flank, but avoid her markings. _Best to save those for last._

The moment I put pressure on Lotus's flank she presses her face into the cushy material of the massage table and starts screaming. Aloe starts to look worried for a second, but I wave her back down into her resting position.

"Don't worry about it Aloe. This isn't hurting her. In fact she's probably feeling better than she has in months." I give Lotus a minute to breath while I search her hind legs for knots to rub out.

When I finish her legs she lifts her head and turns to face me. Her eyes are slightly glossed over, like she just woke up. "So...that wasn't too bad." _Oh sweetie, we're not done yet..._

I give her a reassuring smile as I place my hands back onto her flanks. This time I only gently rub the edges of her marks, but she's still sucking air through her teeth.

"I'll be gentle this time, I promise." I move my hands in small circles, starting at the outside of her mark and working my way inward. I glance over at Aloe from the corner of my eye, and my mouth drops open.

**(Warning! Clop scene starts here so skip if you don't approve!)**

Aloe is lying on her back and rubbing herself. Each time her hoof passes over her marehood I can hear a wet squelching noise. I've become so mesmerized by her naughty act that my hands have stopped moving completely.

"What? You didn't expect me to just sit here and watch as you get my sister off, did you?" _Well...no, that wouldn't be fair would it? _"Ok Aloe...I'll speed this up then." With that said I turn my attention to the flank under my hands and start rubbing and squeezing it furiously.

"Hey Lotus...did anypony ever tell you that you have a delicious looking flank?" Lotus turns to me, starting to reply, but before she can get a word out I've dropped to my knees and placed my face just an inch or two from the sweltering heat of her plot.

"Because I want to have a little taste...Is that okay?" Lotus's face turns several shades of red before she slowly nods her head. _Might as well...dinner is served! _I start off by gently kissing and nibbling her thick lips. I get a bit of moisture on my tongue and savor the slightly bitter tang.

After a minute or two of playful teasing I figure it's time to get serious. I place a finger in my mouth, getting it nice and wet. Without warning her I begin rubbing the outside of Lotus's tail hole, going in small circles. I do this a couple times, making sure to lube it up well.

I circle Lotus's nub with my tongue and softly bite it as I slide my finger into her tail hole. Lotus starts moaning loudly and I can feel her body quivering through her thighs. "What's wrong Lotus? Never had a rectal thermometer? Of course...you're a big girl. I can probably fit a lot more in here."

I remove my finger and wet two more with the juice that is now flowing freely from Lotus's plot. "Let's see how much better THIS feels." Before Lotus can pull away I push my three fingers down to the second knuckle, which gets me a ecstatic shriek from Lotus.

*pant* *pant* "Oh Celestia! Please...don't stop! That feels so good!" Not wanting to be one to disappoint a lady...mare, I begin pistoning Lotus's soft ass with my hand. Since she's new to anal fun, so I make sure to keep it relatively slow.

For the first time since I started my assault on her sister, Aloe chimes in, still hoofing herself furiously. "Wow...I never took you for such a sex fiend. *OOOooooh!* It's too bad you don't have more arms." Seeing Aloe playing with herself and the sounds Lotus is making has taken its toll on me.

Willpower can only go so far, and I can feel the painful throb starting in my crotch already. "Lotus, you may want to bite down on something..." Lotus doesn't question me, and she bites down on a neck pillow. With a grin I lean forward, wanting as much leverage as I can get.

I open my mouth wide and assault her entire marehood, routinely giving her clit a few soft sucks and bites. My fingers are going at an insane pace as I'm determined to make Lotus climax. _Well look at me now. It was only a short time ago that I was a virgin..._

Suddenly Lotus drops the pillow and screams loudly as her back arches "Cummiiiiing!" I can feel it begin, as her walls tighten up around my tongue and squeeze it like they never want to let it go. "Ney! Hut are voo...?!" (Hey! What are you...?!)

My mouth and face are flooded with Lotus's tangy juices. I swallow as much as I can, but still end up with a majority of it streaming down my face and onto the floor. I pull my fingers from her tail hole, leaving it gaping slightly. "Well...that was fun wasn't it?"

Lotus doesn't seem like she intends to answer, instead she is laying down on her arms panting hard. "I...I...can't...*huff*...what did you...do?" I laugh at her and shrug. "I don't know...just winged it I guess." I look to Aloe who is now lying on her stomach with her flank in the air.

"I see that bulge in your pants...must get you really excited eating out my sister huh? How about you come over here and let me take care of that?" Aloe raised her flank a little higher and started wiggling it seductively. I couldn't draw my eyes from her oh so soft looking butt.

I started pulling off my shoes, jeans, and underwear like they were on fire. I could feel the now cool air on my exposed member. _W...wait...I don't have a condom. Hmmm...oh well, I'll just have to use the other hole then _"I plan on taking that big pink ass of yours for a ride Aloe. Though I think I need to lube up first."

I walk up to Aloe's waiting flank and start rubbing the head of my member against the outside walls of her marehood, making sure to get it nice and slippery with her juices. After my member is lubed up I wet two of my fingers in Aloe's mouth and press them into her tail hole. I finger-fuck her a few more times until her entrance is stretched enough.

"I may not have a big flat head like a stallion, but I think you'll appreciate my slimmer model." I start pressing my head into her backdoor, and I can feel it start sucking down onto my tip. It takes a few attempts, but I finally manage to penetrate Aloe.

Whatever I thought it would feel like is completely blown away. It may not be as soft and wet as her plot might be, but it more than makes up for that with pure squeezing power. "My god Aloe...you feel so damm good. I don't know how long I can restrain myself..."

I pull out to the end of my tip then push in as far as I can go. I can only get an inch or two past my head on the first several strokes, but she eventually starts to loosen and I can feed more of myself in. On one particular thrust Aloe starts screaming madly into her forearms. "Ooooh please...go deeper...that felt so gooood!"

I do my best to oblige her and try to get as deep as I can. I'm rewarded with her tail hole tightening painfully around my member, but It feels so good that I really don't care. I start spanking her jiggly rump with every backstroke which has Aloe moaning and screaming even louder.

After another ten minutes or so I'm finally able to bottom out in Aloe's tight ass, and she seems to like that. "Hnng...that feels great Zach...It makes me feel so full. You can go as fast as you want now...I'll try to relax." With the go ahead from Aloe I start pulling back until I nearly pop out, then I shove it in all the way to the base.

I go faster and faster, and the room fills with the sounds of skin smacking against skin. Every time my hips connect with her flank I can feel the juices running down her thighs. Soon I start to feel a tightness in my side that signals I'm nearing my limits.

"Aloe.*slap* *schlick* *slap*...I'm about to..*schlick*..cum!" Aloe arches her back and looks over her shoulder at me, her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth. "Please! I'm about...to cum...too! Just a little more."

I hold back for another minute or two, my strokes growing feverish. My crotch is hitting her flank hard enough that I can see her cheeks begin to redden. My hips are moving like a blur, and I can feel her hot juices splash against me with every thrust. "Can't hold it...any longer...I'm cumming!"

Aloe's breath started hitching as she pressed her ass into my crotch hard "I'm gonna...ahhhh...cum!" Before I can withdraw Aloe starts spraying my crotch and thighs with her climax, so I push as deep as I can go and release. I flood Aloe's bowels with my sticky white seed, and she starts moaning rapturously as I fill her.

"Oh fuck Zach...I've never felt this before. I love the way your spunk feels in my stomach. *pant* *pant* Too bad Lotus passed out, otherwise she could have gotten to try this too..." I kiss the back of Aloe's neck and slowly pop my now softening member out of her gaping tail hole.

When I pull my head out it's soon followed by a rush of pent up cum, which results in a wonderful and messy creampie. "You ass looks great leaking with my seed. It really is too bad I have to go..." I notice Lotus begin to stir out of the corner of my eye. "Looks like somepony finally woke up."

**(End of clop scene.)**

I grab my clothes off the floor and head to the showers. Lotus and Aloe get off their tables and follow behind me. We get to the showers and Aloe stops me. "That was fun Zach...thanks for stopping by today." I smile as I turn on the water to the big stall. "Not a problem Aloe, I had a lot of fun too."

We shower together, occasionally playing and teasing each other, but they don't go any farther than that. When we're finished cleaning ourselves up I step out and start drying myself off. I have to check myself from staring at Aloe and Lotus's wet bodies. Their coats damp and clinging to the curves of their hips..._Dammit Zach...can't you think of something besides nookie for five minutes!_

_"Ok lover boy...it's about time we head out. We got other things we need to do today remember?" _I grab my clothes from the counter and start dressing. As I tie my shoes Aloe and Lotus walk up to me. They both kiss me on either cheek and leave the bathroom giggling.

_Those two...sheesh. They're gonna make some lucky stallion really happy one day. _I head for the front door but Aloe stops me just before I reach it. "Are you forgetting something?" I look down at her confused and Lotus walks up from behind me with a heavy bag on her back.

"Oh...my bits. Thanks you two, I forgot about that. I'll miss you girls, you're the best bosses a guy could get." Aloe walks around to my other side and bumps me with her flank on her way past. "Don't forget, we're BWBs...boss with benefits." I laugh at her naughty little joke and head out the door.

As I step outside I see the sun is starting to get low in the sky. _Wow...must have gotten up later than I thought...or that took longer than expected... "Are you forgetting something?" Oh shit...Trent... _I shake myself from my thoughts and start running towards Trent's house.

_I hope he's holding up alright. Hold up...what's that? _I come to a stop in front of an odd store. It seems to be some sort of instrument and musical equipment store. _I don't remember this being in this part of town. _I falter for a second, should I rush to see Trent, or step in?

After debating with myself for a while I decide that since I don't plan on staying in town after today I should probably get something now. I step inside and immediately get assaulted by the smell of old wood and coffee. I notice a stallion manning the counter. He has a burnt orange coat and long, shaggy, brown hair.

"Hey dude, what ya looking for?" He has a tired look to his face and is slouched into his chair. _I did always want to get a guitar... _"What do you got for acoustic guitars?" At this he looks puzzled for a moment, before popping out of his chair and walking around the counter.

"Ummm...which ones are acoustic again...?" He asks the question so quietly that I'm unsure whether he's talking to me or asking himself. "Well...the ones that are wooden and don't use an amp normally..." He looks up at me surprised and then recognition dawns on his face.

"Oh yeeeeah, those guitars, I think I might have one or two in the back." He turns to the door behind the counter and heads through. _Wait...why does ponyville have an instrument store? Most of these things need fingers to play..."Don't forget, those unicorns can probably play these with their magic." Oh yeah...good point._

Eventually the clerk returns with two guitars held above him with magic. "Ok..I got a black Epiphone DR-100 and a Rogue RA-090 Dreadnaught in sunburst here. Which one do ya want?" I look at the two guitars, and I really like the look of both, but I know I should only buy one.

"Hey, is it okay if I test them both out really quick?" The clerk nods his head sleepily and places both guitars onto the counter. He looks around for a second before bringing a dark blue guitar pick down from the shelf overhead. "Knock yourself out.."

I pick up the Epiphone first and take a seat, admiring it's dark and solid coloring and the comfortable feel of it in my lap. I start off slowly, strumming a few notes before adjusting it. Eventually I find my spot, but It just seems to be lacking something...

I pick up the Rogue and sit back down. I enjoy it's smooth wood and the dark then vividly bright color scheme. I play each note, and I love the way they seem to linger in the air as they fade out. After a bit of tuning I get more comfortable playing and it feels natural to me.

"I think I'll be taking this one." I place the Rogue in front of the register and put the pick on top of it. "To be honest with ya, I can't get anyone to buy these things...I'll give ya the pick fer free. The guitar will cost ya ninety bits though." I fish around in my sack of bits and pull out one hundred worth. I drop them on the counter and tell him to keep the change.

"Sure, not a prob, would you like a case for this?" It's probably for the best If I have a case, would stop me from getting it dirty at least. "That sounds good. How much?" The stallion waves his hand in the air dismissively. "They're free with the purchase, let me go get ya one."

The clerk disappears into the back room once again, but he comes back out before long. He places a hard, black case onto the counter and it pops open. "Go ahead and slide er in. Should be nice and cozy." I lay the guitar down into the cushion lined case and clip it shut.

"Fits perfectly, thanks my man." The stallion hops back onto his chair and leans back. "See ya around dude...*snore*..." _Guess I interrupted his nap break. Well, I should go to Trent's and check up on him. "That would probably be for the best Zach."_

I put the pick into my jeans pocket and head out of the store. I head over to Trent's at a jog, my case swinging at my side. It only takes me a few minutes to get to Trent's place, luckily I remembered where it was from escorting him home.

*knock* *knock* "Hey Trent! Open up buddy, I came to talk to you!" The door opened and Trent came crashing into my stomach, nearly sending me flying onto my ass. "I...I thought...you..." I start rubbing his back softly, and I lean down to hug him.

"I know bud, and trust me It was no picnic for me either. How about we go inside and talk?" Trent let's go of me and walks me inside. I look around as we head to his living room and I can see empty cider bottles laying all over the floor.

He sits down on his couch and I take the chair across from him. "Listen Trent...it's nice that you were so concerned about my well-being, but I've heard you won't talk to any of the girls when they come to check on you...and then there's the cider..."

He looks away from me and his face turns a few shades darker. "I know...and I'm really sorry for making the girls worry. It's just that I thought you were dying, and I...well...I didn't know how to deal with that. The cider was the only thing that was able to calm me down enough to sleep."

I pat him on the shoulder and look him in the face. "I understand how hard it is when you lose someone, so I can imagine how you felt thinking about that, but worrying about my well-being before your own will just end up with both of us in the hospital."

He gives me a small smile and raises his head. "Yeah...you're probably right. That's not going to stop me from being scared about one of you guys getting hurt...or...or worse. You, Blast, and even Cake...If something happens to one of you what do you expect me to do?"

Trent really seems to be worried about losing one of his friends, and seeing as how ponyville is usually so safe and calm, I can see why these recent events can be worrying. "I don't have an answer for that Trent, but you could try what I always do."

I grab my case from the floor and pull out the guitar. "I always sing a song or play them in my head when I'm anxious or worried. Maybe it will work for you too. I'm going to play you a song I would always listen to when something was getting me upset, and I couldn't control it."

"It's a song about doing something with whatever time you may have left. It's a song about taking a chance. It's also the song my dad would sing with me...anyway, here it goes."

_**My best friend gave me the best advice**_  
><strong><em>He said each day's a gift and not a given right<em>  
><strong> **_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_  
><strong> **_And try to take the path less traveled by_  
><strong> **_That first step you take is the longest stride_**

_**If today was your last day**_  
><strong><em>And tomorrow was too late<em>  
><strong> **_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_  
><strong> **_Would you live each moment like your last?_  
><strong> **_Leave old pictures in the past_  
><strong> **_Donate every dime you have?_  
><strong> **_If today was your last day_**

_**Against the grain should be a way of life**_  
><strong><em>What's worth the prize is always worth the fight<em>  
><strong> **_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_  
><strong> **_So live like you'll never live it twice_  
><strong> **_Don't take the free ride in your own life_**

_**If today was your last day**_  
><strong><em>And tomorrow was too late<em>  
><strong> **_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_  
><strong> **_Would you live each moment like your last?_  
><strong> **_Leave old pictures in the past_  
><strong> **_Donate every dime you have?_  
><strong> **_Would you call old friends you never see?_  
><strong> **_Reminisce old memories_  
><strong> **_Would you forgive your enemies?_  
><strong> **_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_  
><strong> **_Swear up and down to God above_  
><strong> **_That you finally fall in love_  
><strong> **_If today was your last day_**

_**If today was your last day**_  
><strong><em>Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?<em>  
><strong> **_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_  
><strong> **_Regardless of who you are_  
><strong> **_So do whatever it takes_  
><strong> **_'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_  
><strong> **_Let nothin' stand in your way_  
><strong> **_Cause the hands of time are never on your side_**

_**If today was your last day**_  
><strong><em>And tomorrow was too late<em>  
><strong> **_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_**

_**Would you live each moment like your last?**_  
><strong><em>Leave old pictures in the past<em>  
><strong> **_Donate every dime you have?_  
><strong> **_Would you call old friends you never see?_  
><strong> **_Reminisce old memories_  
><strong> **_Would you forgive your enemies?_  
><strong> **_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_  
><strong> **_Swear up and down to God above_  
><strong> **_That you finally fall in love_  
><strong> **_If today was your last day_**

I sit in silence for a minute, letting the last few notes drift off into the air. Neither Trent or I say anything for a while, and finally I can hear him clear his throat. *Sniff* "Wow Zach...that actually made me feel a little better. Thanks for that...and I'll try to keep my cool from now on."

I put my guitar back into its case and stand to leave, but before I head towards the door I quickly turn back to Trent and pull him close in a tight hug. "It's okay to give in to your feelings, but you just need to find the right time and way to do it...see you later." I leave him to think on that as I head out the door.

**Hey everybody, and yes this is the end of this chap...wait a minute! I can't leave you on a cliff hanger now can I?**

**I won't do that to you guys...this is going to be the end of PART ONE of chapter thirteen. I'll start working on part two immediately.**

**I'm doing this because I figure your all very tired of waiting for me to just hurry up and POST something, so here you go!**

**As I said at the foreword, chapter thirteen will be the last chapter of part one of Zach's story, but don't fear! **

**I still plan on doing plenty more chapters (current goal is at least 40-50) and some side stories for the in-between parts.**

**Also, the song used in this chapter is "If Today Was Your Last Day" by Nickelback. They both created and own the song.**

**Have a great day everybody and I hope to see you with the next part soon. **


	14. Chapter 13 part 2

**I won't say much of anything here, besides enjoy the chapter and thanks for sticking around this far.**

**Chapter 13.5**

After leaving Trent's house, I knew that I needed to get my things in order before leaving. I headed to the apartment building and headed straight to the landmare's room. I knocked a few times and then opened the door. It was just about seven or so, and the sun was going down.

I wanted to be out and heading to the forest before night. I found her snoozing on a sofa by her TV. I gently shook her awake and turned on the light. "I'm sorry for disturbing you so late, but I really needed to talk to you."

She rubbed her eyes and looked at me with a groggy and mildly annoyed expression. "Whazzat...? What you want?" I pulled my bag of bits from my belt and dropped it on her table. "That's over six hundred bits in there. I would like you to hold my room for me and keep my stuff in there. I'll be away on business for a while, and I'm not sure how long."

Her eyes widened slightly and she look over at the bag. "Well...your business is your own, but if your gone for too long I'll have to put your belongings into storage, is that alright with you?" I took her hoof and shook it, smiling wide. "Yes, that sounds fine. I'll be grabbing a few things before I go."

She sat up and looked at me like I had suggested flying without wings. "Wait! You plan on heading out now?! I wouldn't do that if I were you...it gets very dangerous out of town at night." I avoided making eye contact as I brushed off her warning. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

I left her room before she could continue to try and dissuade me, and I headed up to my room. _So..what am I allowed to take with me? "You need your sword and armor, but don't put it on. You'll also need a blank book for a journal, and I'll allow you to take some basic things."_

_So, can I bring my lighter, some cloth, and my knife? "Yes...I will allow you a few luxuries." _"Oh wow, how generous of you" I redirected my attention in front of me just in time to avoid colliding with somepony coming down the stairs. "Watch where your goi...oh hi Zach! You got better...that's good. Everypony was pretty worried about you." I nervously shifted my feet and cast my eyes away from her face.

"Yeah...I heard...I just got in to grab some stuff, and then I'll be heading...oh shit." _Way to go idiot...you weren't supposed to let anybody know...well, you made your bed, now you have to sleep in it. _"What?! What the hell do you mean by that? You JUST got out of the hospital and your already going out again...just where did you plan on going anyway!?"

Shelby was absolutely fuming, and I honestly couldn't blame her. "Listen Shelby, I understand why you're pissed, and trust me I deserve it, but I really need to go. I'll explain, but I need to leave first, otherwise I may never be able to make myself go...please...just trust me?"

She was slowly calming down, and I saw her ears twitch as she looked away from me. "Fine...I'll keep quiet about it...for now, but I swear if you don't send me some explanation I'll come find you and kick your flank all the way back home...jerk." I had a stupid grin on y face as I leaned forward and hugged her.

"Thank you Shelby and I promise I'll send everyone an update once I've left. I just need to get out of town first so nopony will come tracking me down. Can you do me a favor? Tomorrow morning can you visit Fluttershy and let her know I'll be fine. I really don't want her to be worried about me."

She smiled at me smugly as she walked past me down the stairs. "Sure...I'll let your marefriend know that your safe, but that's not gonna stop anypony from worrying about you. Just promise me you won't do anything needlessly stupid?"

I waved goodbye her as I headed to my room. "Don't worry Shelby, I promise." I stepped into my room and shut the door. _"That was not supposed to happen, and your NOT supposed to be letting anyone know about this,..." _

_Yeah I know Izzy, but I just won't be able to sleep right leaving without them knowing what I'm up to. Even if I don't tell them everything, as long as I give them a general idea...they won't think I'm never coming back. "You may not be coming back regardless...there's no guarantee this training won't kill you."_

Well there's a new thought...No matter what I promise, I really DIDN'T know just what the hell was in that forest. I smacked myself to get myself out of that grim train of thought. B_ut I can't think like that! I have to get back home...for my friends. "That's good, that resolve will be important in the time to come."_

"Okay...I need to stop procrastinating...It's time to pack." After resigning myself to the tedious job, it really didn't take that long. I had wrapped my pieces of armor and my sword individually in some extra bed sheets. I grabbed a spare cloth bag from my drawer and threw some water bottles, my knife, an empty notebook, a few pens, and my lighter into it.

_'Good! that's all you're going to be bringing, so we should get a move on." Hold on...I need a pen. _I scoured my room until I found a ball point sitting in the back of my dresser cabinet. I sat down and quickly started scribbling a goodbye message to my friends. I figured if I had it sent to twilight, then she would let everypony know.

"Dear Twilight and other friends, I'm sorry for my sudden departure, but I needed to head into the woods to train myself. It's a long story, so I suggest finding a seat and getting a drink. First of all, and I know that this sounds crazy..."

I sat there for nearly an hour, telling them about my strange experience in my dreams, meeting my father, the talking sword I had found named Izanagi, and the fact that apparently this was something that every boy in my father's bloodline had to go through. I chose to leave out the 'other' me, simply to avoid making them worry about my sanity.

With tears in my eyes I had also told them all about the incident that gave me my scar, and the loss of my parents. Just in case I don't end up coming back...I want them to know. I closed the letter by telling them I'd be thinking of them during the coming months, and I don't want anypony to try and follow me.

I folded the letter up and put it into my pocket, biting my lip to regain my composure. _"I know this is hard Zach...and know that I find no pleasure in all this, but it's for the best." _I grabbed my things and my guitar and headed down the staircase, out the door, and into the night.

_"I told you to only bring the essentials. Why did you insist on bringing that instrument with you?" Because I figure I'll be spending a long time in these woods, so when I'm not hunting, cooking, training or sleeping, I would like something to do._

_"Fine...but consider this a warning...If it comes down to losing your life or that guitar I'll make you choose that guitar." _I rolled my eyes as I continued my hike towards the woods. I had walked through town and passed the homes of most of my friends.

While I WAS tempted to go in and talk to them, I also knew it would make this unbearably painful. As the tree line came into view I saw a familiar gray shape come hurtling down towards me from the sky. Before crashing into me Derpy came to a sudden halt and was only a foot or two from my face.

"I heard you had gotten really hurt, and you were in the hospital...so I wanted to check on you now that my route is done. Say...why are you out so late anyway?" Derpy tilted her head to the side, and she had a questioning look on her face. I have to admit she looked adorable with that expression.

"Well...I need to go somewhere. Umm...can I ask you to do me a favor?" When I said this Derpy perked her ears up and reached into her bag. She brought her hoof out holding a muffin and pushed it into my face. "Not a problem buddy...I know how much you love banana nut."

I took the muffin from her and I looked down nervously. "Actually Derpy...I need you to deliver a letter for me, but thanks anyway." I grabbed the letter from my pocket and passed it to her. She looked at it and then at me. "Who is this for? And why so late at night? wouldn't it be better if I..."

I held my hand up to stop her, and I readjusted my bag. "The thing is Derpy...I don't think I'll be back for a while...It's a long story. Anyway, that needs to got to Twilight...okay?" She put the letter into her bag and started rising up. "Yeah, no problem Zach."

As she started to head away a thought struck me. "Wait! Derpy, what is today's date?" She stopped and turned her head to face me. "Uh...I think it's November eighth...why?" I smiled at her and waved. "Nothing really, just wanted to know. I'll see you when I get back."

With Derpy flying off into the distance I headed back towards the forest. _"Are you happy that your friends will get your letter?" Yeah...at least now I don't need to worry about them trying to find me. Though...I am worried about Fluttershy...she'll probably be worried about me...even more than the others._

_"I can assume that this Fluttershy is important to you?" Well yeah...though I guess they all are really important to me. It's just that Fluttershy was the one who trusted me and gave me a place to stay when I first showed up here. Plus she's just so kind and innocent...and...*sigh*_

_"I've never known someone to sigh in their head...she must be very close to your heart."_ I knew that continuing to think about it would only make me feel worse, so I stopped talking to Izzy until we had made it a few miles into the woods.

"Okay...this clearing looks like a good spot to set up camp. What do you think Izzy?" There was a hazy distortion that had started coming out of my chest, although it wasn't really coming OUT of me...and then it touched the grass and began to sharpen and clear.

As the figure gained focus I could see bright yellow eyes behind a small metal mask. The mask only covered his eyes and the top of his nose. His skin was a little paler than mine, which is saying something because I'm Irish. He was wearing a long black coat that had metal bits and rings embedded in it.

His hair was glossy black and went down to his shoulders, and he was wearing black leather boots and black gloves. "Ahhh...it's so nice to be able to stretch every once in a while. What...? You look like you've seen a ghost." I rubbed my eyes and looked again. There was certainly a very darkly dressed man standing with me.

He looked to about twenty, maybe twenty five. "Izzy? You have a human form too?" He laughed and walked up to me placing his strong hand onto my shoulder. I'm used to thinking MY hands were big, but his were like a child's baseball glove. "Of course Zach, I'm not going to be training you from in your head, and I can turn into nearly anything."

"Wait...what do you mean nearly anything?" He put his hand to his chin in a thoughtful expression. "Wellllll...I can only turn into things I've seen before...and I need to know it's biological structuring." I thought about what he had said for a minute or two. "So...you need to know it's organs and different bodily functions right? So...are you naturally a guy or did you just take that voice?"

"Hmm...that's close enough, and yes I am naturally male. Though I could take on the form of a female if that's your desire. I understand that you will be lonely while we...!" I pushed my hand onto his mouth silencing him. "No! I'll be just fine! Please...just stay like this..."

"Whatever you want. Now...how about we set up camp as you had said before. We are running low on light, and will need a fire to keep warm for the night." I headed to the nearest tree and looked around for Izzy. I saw him sitting in the clearing, and he looked like he was expecting a cup of tea.

"So Izzy, I can assume you're not gonna be any help?" He opened his eyes and looked over to me. "Why of course not. I assumed you would realize that this is to train you, I'm here solely for educational purposes." I rolled my eyes and a grin came over my face as an idea hit me.

"Oh, not a problem Izzy, but since I'll need to do all this on my own...I hope you don't mind waiting in the dark by yourself for an hour or so...?" Izzy's eyes shot open and he started looking around, taking in the quickly darkening woods around us.

He stood up and began quickly walking towards a nearby pond. "Very true, very true! I should collect some rocks for the fire pit so we will be able to get this done before the last of the sun's light fades." He was gone from view before I could say anything else.

"Huh...imagine that, something like Izzy afraid of the dark. Well whatever, I really should be getting started before I end up stumbling over something in the dark." I reached up and grabbed the lowest branch from the tree and jumped.

I had to do it a few times, but my weight pulling down on the branch was enough to earn me a long groan and a loud snap from the tree. I looked up at where the branch was attached to the tree and saw it hadn't snapped off. I looked up just in time to see the tree start leaning down towards me.

I let go of the branch and jumped to my left, away from the falling tree and its thicker branches. I heard it hit the ground with a dull crunch and could only imagine that being my ribs if I hadn't gotten out from under it. "Well that explains It...the damn thing rotted all the way through..."

I stood up and dusted myself off, and thanked myself for bringing my hoodie. It was the only thing that stopped me from going head first into the dirt. "Well...now the only thing left to do is to drag that damned tree back to the clearing.

I looked it up and down, and began to ache just thinking about moving it. It was a small tree, but that's compared to some nearby that were probably close to thirty or forty feet tall. It was at least twice as tall as me, and probably weighed close to five times as much as me.

"It's just a log Zach...a very big and rotting log." I grabbed the tip of its trunk and began to drag it along the ground. It was surprisingly lighter than I expected. It was still probably close to two or three hundred pounds, but that was nowhere near what it should have been.

_Huh...maybe things aren't the same around here as back home... though that's kind of obvious now that I think about it. _"Oh well, not that I'm complaining for doing less work." I continued to pull the dead tree to our intended campsite, and saw Izzy heading towards me with his arms full of medium sized smooth rocks.

"I see you were successful in your endeavors as well...perhaps a bit too successful?" I dropped the end of the tree that I had been carrying and sat down. Sweat was beginning to drip from my face, even though I had only dragged it sixty feet at the most. "Stop with the smart-ass attitude. Just help me break this thing up."

Izzy walked over to the tree and before I had time to move out of the way, he had swung his hand down at the tree and splintered it. There was an indent in the dirt from the force of his swing. "How...how the hell did you do that? You broke it like it was glass..."

Izzy just began laughing and looked down at me. "I don't know why you act so surprised. I am an almighty being after all. I could turn this entire forest into sawdust if I wished it. You even have potential for power far beyond normal humans, you just need to learn how to use it first."

He gestured towards the tree and then waved his hand at an empty spot in the grass. Suddenly the chunks of wood threw themselves into a pile next to the ring of stones. "Good...now if you would be so kind, I would like to have something warm to sleep by tonight."

I stood up, completely at a loss for words, and walked over to the woodpile. I took out my knife and grabbed a branch that still had some foliage on it. I cut the larger pieces of greenery from the branch and set it aside. Then I took several flatter pieces of wood and stacked them two high in the pit.

I grabbed my lighter and lit the tip of the longest string of leaves, then threw it and the rest of them on top of the wood. I leaned close and began gently blowing on the flame, pushing it down the greener branches and onto the spotty wood.

As I stood back up Izzy patted me on the back. "Very good job Zach. It's too bad there was some rot in that tree, that means it won't smell too good when we burn it." I rolled my shoulders and found a relatively flat spot near the fire to stretch my feet out.

I was looking up into the night sky and something dawned on me. "Oh! I almost forgot to write my journal entry." I started looking around in my bags but couldn't find the notebook or the pens. Izzy nudged my shoulder and held out his hand.

"It would have been a waste of bringing these if you had lost them, and I realize you may need to record what happens in the coming months." He passed me the book and a pen. "But do try to keep it brief, I don't want all your attention on that journal."

I smiled and began writing a heading. _"Day 1, November eighth, Zachary's wilderness training..." _Before I could get any further I heard several twigs snapping and what sounded like a giant sling shot. I stood up and put my hand protectively on the knife in my pocket.

"Hello? Is there someone out there? If you can hear me please say something." I waited a minute or two, and I had begun to think it was just some wild animal, until a tentative answer could be heard coming from the trees. "Umm...hello? Are...are you talking to me?" I stepped towards the tree line, lowering my hands.

That voice sounded too worried to be coming from a predator. Honestly I was surprised that something out here could talk to me. "Hey, my name's Zach...are you the one that made that noise?" I heard some branches creaking, but nothing was coming near me.

"Well, yeah. You didn't happen to set up any traps around here, did you?" I looked back at Izzy, sitting by the fire asleep. "No, I didn't, and I don't think my friend did either." I continued towards the voice, which I had assumed was a girl, and stumbled on a rope tied to the base of a tree.

When I looked up I saw what the rope was connected to. A very crude trap was holding something by its feet. "Hello...are you the one I was talking to?" The hanging figure tried to turn towards me, but could only manage to get a glance at me over their shoulder.

"Oh..you look...different. My name's Yukiko by the way. Not to be rude but can you cut me down before we start chit chatting?" Before I could grab my knife and start cutting the ropes I heard heavy shuffling coming in my directions from further in the woods.

I ducked back into the trees, giving Yukiko a sign to keep quiet. She looked away from me and stared into the moving underbrush. Suddenly three large figures came stumbling into view. They looked to be dogs of some kind, but they were walking on their hind legs and were brandishing cudgels.

"Oh...what have we here. Looky boys, we come for meat but get a bitch instead. I bet Onyx will like this one..." The lead one was taller and slimmer than the two goons behind him. He had a Doberman face, and his legs looked toned and strong. The two shorter and stouter dogs behind him were both some type of bulldog.

One of the bulldog's came from behind their leader and were leering at Yukiko like a plaything. "I bet Onyx wouldn't care if we ad a go wit her first, right fang?" It wasn't hard to understand the bulldog even through his thick slur.

"Nah...he doesn't even need to know bout this one...she can be just for us...what ya think of that boys?" Both of the bulldogs started walking towards Yukiko with big sick grins on their face. "Sounds good ter me boss. Nice piece of ass ter split between us..."

After seeing what their intentions were, I knew I had to stop them. _Wait a minute Zach...how do you intend to take these three on your own? You don't even have your sword, and they all have clubs...goddamn it I hate when I'm right!_

An idea popped up in my head, and I started circling around to behind the group. While they were busy cutting the rope holding Yuki up I grabbed two large stones, each about the size of a grapefruit. I stood up behind the Doberman named fang and sharply whistled.

When the three dogs turned holding their hands over their ears to block out the shrill noise, I hurled the first stone at the bulldog between me and Yuki. I saw the large piece of rock connect with his jaw and he fell to the ground, holding his now bleeding mouth. The other stone went for his other thick headed friend right after.

This one hit him right between the eyes, and he fell face first to the ground like a sack of hammers. That only left the Doberman, who was crouched into an attack stance by this point. "Who the fuck do you think you are no-fur! How dare you attack the soldiers of the great and mighty Onyx?!"

I ran through the thin line of bushes and rammed the Doberman in the chest with my shoulder. "Because I don't give a shit about this Onyx, if he's letting scum like you work for him, he can't be that great." The Doberman wiped the blood from his busted lip and bared his teeth.

"Know the name Fang, for he will be the one who kills you now, and feasts on your corpse!" Fang came lunging at me with his claws. I was able to duck under most of it but caught a stray claw to my cheek. I felt the hot blood begin quickly flowing out from the burning cut on my face.

"Fine, I'll remember to tell that to the man who makes your gravestone...If there's enough left to bury." I pulled my knife from my pocket and got low, holding it blade down in my left hand. I knew my right hand was stronger, so I needed that for blocking.

There were several close calls where I saw his long jagged nails pass just inches from my face or chest, but thankfully I had sharper reactions than most, so I didn't need to worry too much about being outfought. My main worry was his tenacity...no matter how many cuts or bruises I was putting on him he kept coming.

"Hahaha...Fang has enjoyed playing with you worm!" He tensed his legs and I saw him crouch low. It brought me back to my fight with the wooden wolf my first day in Equestria. I remembered what I did that day as well. So I ducked to the ground as he jumped.

"Die!" Fang screamed his battle cry as he jumped for me, and I went under him dragging my blade down across his stomach as he passed over. I felt something hot and heavy fall onto me right before he fell to the ground behind me...dead.

At least I assumed he's dead. I was covered in his blood and his intestines were spilling out onto the ground. I walked over to him and looked into his eyes. They were getting cloudy and unfocused, like everything was just fading away. "Sorry...but I'd rather it be you than me..."

I turned around to see the first bulldog who had his mouth bloodied standing there. He was staring at me in horror. Like he never expected his friend to lose. "Ya...ya killed Fang! How could you...you son of bitch!" He ran to his downed friend and picked him up. He started running away from me with his friend over his shoulder.

I thought about chasing them down, but I figured it would be better to check on Yuki instead. I walked to where she had been laying, unable to move with her legs still bound and laying on her back. "Did you see what happened?" I wanted to know how she felt about it...after all she might not trust me after I killed another dog.

"Yeah...I saw most of it, with the one eye that was facing you two. Honestly I don't care. He had no intentions of showing you or me mercy. If he had won he would've killed you and raped me. He doesn't get any of my sympathy." Her words sounded honest, but I saw her look away from me as I got near.

"Well, sit still while I cut these. I don't want to hurt your ankles." I grabbed her legs and started sawing through the rope. It took me a little while, because it was a very thick knot of rope around her feet. After I freed her legs she stood up and started walking away.

"No offense, but I think I'll be safer on my...oof!" I saw her stumble and fall before making it ten feet from where she stood. I walked over to her and saw her struggling feebly to stand back up. "You need help, and contrary to what you may believe, but I like helping people more than hurting them."

I saw her look down at the ground, her ears pressed flat against her head. Now that I got a good look at her, I saw she was almost a solid white, besides a reddish splotch on the tips of her ears, tail and above her eyes. "Whatever...I...I didn't ASK for your help anyway, but...I guess I'll accept."

I always thought tsundere girls were cute when watching anime back at home, and now I could see just what one was like in person, albeit a bit harrier than expected. I had to admit, she had a sweet sounding voice and looked pretty cute for a wolf.

I put my hand right under her front legs and in front of her hind ones. I picked her up gently, and placed her across my shoulders. She was a lot lighter than she looked. Only weighing at the most eighty pounds. "Wow. You're a lot more fluff than I thought you'd be."

She huffed and got right into my face. "And what is that supposed to mean!? Are you trying to say I look fat!?" I started laughing as I headed back towards the clearing. "Why no, of course not. All I was saying was you're a lot more fluff and fur than What I originally thought. I guessed your coat was gonna be really thin."

She rolled her eyes and let me carry her the rest of the way in silence. When I got back into camp I saw Izzy was still sound asleep, so I walked to the fire and laid Yuki down next to it. "I'll be setting up a tent later on, so for now I hope you don't mind sleeping near a fire."

Yuki sighed and stared wistfully into the night sky. "I don't care, though I wish I was back with my pack so I would have someone to sleep next to..." I heard the loneliness in her words, so I laid down behind her and wrapped my arms around her stomach. _You're spooning with a dog...didn't see that coming._

"Is that better? Now you won't feel like you're sleeping all on your own , right?" She shifted her head away from me and tucked her tail up by her leg. "Well...it..it's not like I'm making you do this, but if you want to sleep next to me...I guess I'll let you."

I hugged her just a little closer, and I could feel the muscles in her back and side relax. _Wow...she's really playing up the tsun act huh? Ah well...it just makes her cuter anyway... _I brought the hand that wasn't wrapped around Yuki and used it to pet her. As I ran my fingers through the long white fur on her head, I started to drift off.

"Hey...Izzy?" I heard a shuffling before my dark dressed friend came to kneel by me. "Yes Zach?" I gestured towards the fire and looked up at him, my eyes drifting shut. "Can you...watch for tonight?" Thankfully he was able to understand me through my sleepy mumbling.

"Yeah...no problem. Have a good night's rest." I let my eyes close and smiled at him as he walked towards the fire. With my fluffy new friend asleep in my arms, I let the warmth of the fire come over me, and joined her. "_Don't forget to write that journal tomorrow..."_

**Alright everybody, That is the end of the first part of Zach in Equestria!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did, and I can't wait to see you when I continue.**

**My plan is to go back and edit some older chapters and smooth out their rough edges, probably gonna expand them a bit.**

**After that I will be putting some effort into WtP, So that my followers of that series can finally get their fix.**

**I wish you all the best, and thanks again for having faith in an idiot like me. **


End file.
